Amour collatéral
by La petite souris
Summary: ATTENTION: Se passe après Dommages Collatéraux! Deux mois après l'attaque, Loki a respecté sa promesse et n'est plus revenu sur Midgard. Se sentant responsable, il connaît un conflit interne par rapport à Emily. Emily livre elle aussi le même combat, entre attirance et répulsion pour le dieu de la Malice. Mais la menace rôde sur eux tous et peut frapper à tout moment...
1. Chapter 1: Retour de mission

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite de joyeuses Pâques ! J'espère que vous avez été bien gâtés et que vous avez mangé du chocolat (mais pas trop sinon attention à la crise de foie !). __Après quelques semaines d'attente, voici la suite de Dommages collatéraux (c'est mon cadeau de Pâques)! J'ai été très touchée par vos réactions et je suis heureuse de vous présenter cette suite, qui j'espère, vous enchantera autant. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Du coup je le fais ici, merci pour ta dernière review de Dommages collatéraux! _

_Je dédie cette suite à toutes mes fidèles revieweuses, celles qui me suivent depuis le premier chapitre, celles qui ont découvert Dommages collatéraux un peu plus tard, mes followeuses… Cette suite n'aurait pas vu le jour sans vous._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson, Jeremy Donovan et Vanessa)._

* * *

Amour collatéral

Chapitre 1 : Retour de mission.

« Votre majesté, ils arrivent. »

Heimdall avait actionné le Bifrost, le faisceau de lumière envahit la pièce. Il attendit patiemment quelques secondes lorsque les six personnes arrivèrent enfin de leur voyage.

« S'est-il passé quelque chose en notre absence Heimdall ?

- Non, Thor, fils d'Odin, rien sur Asgard qui puisse vous inquiéter. En revanche, l'ombre s'étend, elle se rapproche. Elle est tellement sombre qu'elle m'empêche de voir correctement.

- N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de deviner les dessins de cette menace ? demanda Sif

- Non, dame Sif. Il est trop cruel, et la mort est de son côté. Je ne peux que constater les conséquences de ses actes. Il y a déjà des pertes à déplorer, mais personne ne s'en est rendu compte. Le roi vous attend.

- Nous y allons de ce pas. »

Thor sortit de la chambre du Bifrost, suivi par Sif, Fandrall, Hogun et Volstagg. Leurs chevaux n'avaient pas bougé, les gardes les tenant immobiles avant le retour de leurs maîtres. Les trois guerriers et Sif montèrent les premiers.

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

- Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Partez mes amis, vous avez besoin de repos. Je parlerai au roi. »

Ses amis acquiescèrent et rentrèrent au palais, poussant leurs montures au galop. Thor les regarda s'éloigner puis retourna à l'intérieur.

« Vous souhaitez me poser la même question que Loki, mais concernant Jane Foster, Thor, fils d'Odin ?

- Ainsi voilà la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas sorti en même temps que nous ! dit Thor avec un sourire à Loki qui n'avait pas quitté l'endroit où il avait atterri.

- Mes affaires ne te regardent pas, répliqua Loki mécontent. J'ai le droit à une vie privée !

- Oh que oui, petit frère ! Mais c'est tellement étrange de te voir aussi épris. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien, enfin elle semble aller bien, répondit son frère à voix basse.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Elle est bien entourée, tous ces Avengers pour prendre soin d'elle… dit-il amèrement.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter la proposition de Fury, cela n'aurait rien changé que tu ailles ou non sur Midgard.

- L'Autre et les Chitauris sont revenus sur Midgard pour moi ! Elle aurait pu mourir ! Tous ces gens ! Il vaut mieux qu'elle soit loin de moi, je suis trop dangereux pour elle.

- Elle te manque, et tu as besoin d'elle. Je le vois, tu es différent depuis que nous sommes revenus à Asgard. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir, au moins une fois ?

- Imagine les conséquences ! Tu me parles du passé, Odin également, des erreurs à ne pas répéter ! Celle-ci le serait ! »

Thor ne dit rien, Loki pouvait se montrer obtus quand il le voulait. Depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu définitivement les Chitauris, Loki avait profondément changé. Il était perturbé par le fait qu'ils étaient venus pour lui, alors qu'il commençait tout juste à trouver le chemin du pardon. Et l'absence d'Emily Coulson lui pesait énormément. Il tentait de se convaincre que c'était mieux pour la jeune femme, mais Thor savait pertinemment qu'il se voilait la face. Il ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis de Jane. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient partis, deux mois sans nouvelles.

« De toute façon, elle doit me voir comme l'assassin de son père. Elle doit être soulagée de ne plus avoir à subir ma présence.

- Vous vous trompez Loki, l'interrompit le gardien. Vous lui manquez également, même si ses sentiments à votre égard ne sont pas les mêmes que les vôtres. Elle regrette de n'avoir pas pu vous parler. Elle est bien entourée, certes, mais elle a également besoin de vous. Vous lui avez dit qu'un lien vous reliait à elle, elle ne l'a pas oublié. Et il est plus fort que vous ne le croyez. »

Loki se tut, n'osant croire aux paroles d'Heimdall. Même si ce dernier voyait tout (et Loki venait de réaliser que tous ses moments passés avec Emily avaient été observés par le gardien, ce qui le mécontentait), il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

« Nous devrions rentrer Loki, tu es exténué par le voyage, lui dit Thor.

-Le roi nous attend.

- Nous pouvons lui parler demain.

- Non, c'est important !

- Très bien, comme tu le souhaites. »

Thor et Loki prirent congé d'Heimdall qui dit au dieu du Tonnerre que Jane l'attendait plus que tout, ce qui lui redonna du baume au cœur. Ils grimpèrent sur leurs montures. Loki regarda le palais d'or.

« Crois-tu que nous pourrons vraiment préserver Asgard malgré les dommages que j'ai causé?

- Asgard a toujours été vaillante et résistante. Nous avons connu des situations désastreuses et nous nous en sommes toujours sortis. Et nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Toujours résolument optimiste mon frère ? demanda Loki un sourire en coin.

- Toujours, répondit Thor avec le même sourire. »

Et de concert, ils galopèrent en direction du palais.

Heimdall était sorti du Bifrost et regardait les deux princes d'Asgard rejoindre le Père de Toute Chose. Il savait ce qui s'était passé. Les négociations avaient échoué.

* * *

Odin s'asseya sur son trône, touché par ce nouveau coup du sort. Il resta silencieux. Thor était tout aussi ému, il aurait tellement aimé apporter de meilleures nouvelles. Loki quand à lui, avait le visage fermé, la culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Je suis désolé, Père, murmura Thor. Les elfes d'Álfheim ne se sentent pas concernés par Thanos. Ils pensent qu'ils seront capables de le repousser, tant que ce dernier n'aura pas mis la main sur le cube cosmique.

- Nos alliés oublient que ce n'est pas parce qu'une menace ne s'est pas ouvertement manifestée qu'elle n'existe pas, dit Odin. C'est une réelle déception, mais nous finirons par y arriver.

- Tu oublies de préciser quelque chose, mon frère, dit Loki, la mâchoire serrée. Álfheim nous aurait aidé si je n'étais pas responsable de tout ceci ! C'est à cause de moi si les négociations ont échoué ! Je ferai mieux de me rendre à Thanos immédiatement, je demanderai à ce qu'il vous épargne.

- C'est hors de question Loki ! Tu ne peux pas te rendre à Thanos ! Il va te faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

- Ton sacrifice ne changerait rien, mon fils, lui dit le roi. Thanos convoite le cube cosmique, il l'utilisera sur tout ce qui représente une menace pour lui. La destruction d'Asgard reste l'un de ses objectifs, il attendait une occasion. Ta rencontre avec lui l'a convaincu d'agir et il t'a utilisé uniquement à des fins personnelles. Nous trouverons d'autres alliés qui ne se laisseront pas aveugler.»

Loki préféra ne rien ajouter, agacé par cette conversation. Ils avaient placé tous leurs espoirs chez leurs amis les elfes, qui disposaient de grands pouvoirs qui seraient fort utiles dans la bataille contre Thanos. Malheureusement, ils étaient fiers et imbus d'eux même et ils avaient toujours traité Loki avec dédain, ce qui compliquait leurs relations. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls, à cause de lui.

« Nous avons toujours nos amis midgardiens, annonça Thor comme pour contredire les pensées silencieuses de Loki. Ils nous ont promis leur aide.

- Penses-tu qu'ils tiendront réellement parole ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? interrogea Loki, suspicieux.

- J'ai confiance en mes amis. Je sais que nous pouvons compter sur eux, dit Thor sûr de lui.

- Dans ce cas, nous devons leur parler, cela fait deux mois que nous n'avons pas communiqué avec eux, dit Loki.

- Je crois en effet que le moment est venu de resserrer les liens entre Asgard et Midgard, dit le roi en se redressant sur son trône. Nous devons les avertir, et solliciter leur aide. Thor, je te demande de t'y rendre, en tant que protecteur de Midgard et au nom d'Asgard.

- Je partirai dès demain, le temps qu'un messager prévienne le SHIELD de mon arrivée.

- Cela sera fait. N'oublie pas non plus qu'il y a des personnes sur cette planète qui ont besoin de toi, une en particulier.

- Je le sais Père, répondit Thor en rougissant, pensant immédiatement à Jane.

- Loki, dit Odin en se tournant vers le dieu de la Malice, je regrette mais je ne peux pas te demander d'accompagner Thor.

- Je sais que je ne peux plus me rendre sur Midgard, répondit Loki abruptement (il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sa punition).

- Je suis profondément désolé, je sais que tu en as besoin. Mais peut-être seras-tu plus utile ici ?

- N'ajoutez rien, j'ai compris. Je vous laisse, je suis épuisé. Bonne nuit. »

Loki quitta la salle à grands pas, préférant ne pas savoir ce qui allait se dire entre Thor et Odin à propos de sa mission sur Midgard. Thor était peiné pour son frère.

« J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui.

- Il a certaines émotions qui commencent tout juste à ressortir et des questions auxquelles il a besoin de répondre. Ton départ pourrait l'aider. Laisse-lui la nuit pour réfléchir, dit le roi avec sagesse. »

* * *

Loki retourna vers ses appartements, à la fois en colère et peiné. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir accompagner Thor. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et ne se quittaient presque plus, comme au bon vieux temps, même si tout n'était pas comme avant. Thor avait du mal à comprendre comment il avait pu en arriver là, ce dont Loki ne tenait pas à parler. Finalement Midgard était un endroit plutôt agréable. Il se voyait bien débarquer de nouveau devant les Avengers, cela leur ferait une sacrée surprise. Et il aurait voulu vérifier les propos d'Heimdall. Est-ce qu'Emily pensait toujours à lui ? Comment réagirait-elle si elle le revoyait ? Est-ce qu'elle sortait finalement avec ce soldat de Rogers, qui pourrait mieux la protéger que lui ? Avait-elle des sentiments pour lui ?

Comme par magie, sa mère apparut au détour d'un couloir. Elle était toujours là pour le réconforter dans les moments les plus difficiles. Elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu es d'humeur bien triste mon fils, lui dit-elle.

- Nous n'avons pas réussi. Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, il y a toujours de l'espoir, dit la reine. Je croyais t'avoir définitivement perdu et tu es là. »

Loki lui fit un petit sourire et lui prit les mains. Il finit par avouer.

« Thor part demain sur Midgard. Nous avons besoin de leur soutien.

- Et tu es triste car tu ne peux l'accompagner. Je sais, c'est injuste quelque part.

- Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. Cet éloignement me semblait être la meilleure solution.

- En es-tu sûr ? Ou essayes-tu juste de te convaincre toi-même ? demanda Frigga. Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'il n'y aura plus aucun contact parce que tu ne seras pas là pour la voir ? »

Loki médita pendant quelques minutes et prit congé de Frigga. Elle avait vu le profond changement de son fils à son retour, et elle avait très vite deviné la cause, cause confirmée par Thor. Elle souhaitait rencontrer cette jeune midgardienne dont dépendait tant Loki.

* * *

Loki était dans sa chambre, chambre qui n'avait pas bougé depuis ses absences répétées. Un peu de bazar à droite à gauche, une bibliothèque pleine à craquer, son lit, la vue imprenable sur les campagnes d'Asgard et son bureau, plein d'objets et d'instruments. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, les pensées sombres s'accumulant dans sa tête. Il se tourna vers la table basse et tomba sur l'image d'Emily dans cet endroit dont elle lui avait parlé. C'était le seul objet midgardien qu'il avait en sa possession, et le seul d'elle, excepté ses souvenirs. Il la prit et retourna l'image. Le mot merci était inscrit, il lui arrivait de poser ses doigts dessus et de dessiner les lettres. Il avait pu faire quelque chose de bien au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il n'avait de nouvelles que par Heimdall, qu'il questionnait deux fois par jour, sans que Thor ne le sache (jusqu'à ce soir). Il lui demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée, si elle allait mieux, si elle l'avait oublié. Cette distance l'attristait, elle l'obsédait littéralement, il avait besoin d'avoir des nouvelles mais par elle. Il se releva et se dirigea droit vers son bureau, tenant toujours la photo dans la main. Il se saisit d'une plume, d'un parchemin et d'encre, et commença à écrire.

* * *

_Premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Que s'est-il passé pendant ces deux mois sur Terre ? Qu'ont fait nos amis Avengers ? Emily Coulson a-t-elle quitté Stark Industries et coupé les ponts avec eux ? Vous le saurez prochainement ! Je vous dis à bientôt et pour ne pas changer avec ma précédente fic : on n'oublie pas les reviews (cadeau de Pâques^^)!_


	2. Chapter 2: Avengers Assemble

_Coucou ! _

_En premier lieu : merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à Amour collatéral ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que mes lectrices continuent de suivre les aventures de Loki, Emily et cie ! Et ravie également d'en connaître de nouvelles, bienvenue à vous !__ Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps, je vous laisse avec la suite. Bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci, ta fidélité me touche beaucoup ! J'imagine l'impatience que tu as connue en regardant autant de fois pour voir si la suite était en ligne ! Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre t'ait autant plu !_

_Merci à mes très fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson, Jeremy Donovan et Vanessa)._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Avengers Assemble.

Natasha observait Viktor Smirkoff depuis l'autre bout du comptoir du bar. Cet homme était la raison de sa présence en Russie. Soupçonné d'espionnage industriel, il serait également en relation avec un groupe terroriste. Un vrai danger pour le monde. Natasha réajusta le haut de sa robe noire, laissant deviner un décolleté généreux. Un geste qui ne passa pas inaperçue du Russe. La Veuve noire ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Cela lui rappelait la façon dont Clint l'avait regardée lors de ce gala, même s'il n'était pas aussi pervers. Cela lui semblait si loin. Elle pensait, espérait même que leur nuit commune serait le début d'une histoire différente de celle de deux agents qui risquaient leur vie à chaque mission. Elle avait eu tort, il avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si tous ces évènements ne feraient que conduire à une chambre. La soirée, sa robe, ses regards brûlants, cette danse chargée de tension entre eux, la sensation de sa main sur sa hanche…

« _Stop ! Arrête d'y penser maintenant!_ se dit-elle mentalement ».

Sa cible la regardait intensément et lui fit un petit signe de tête. C'était le signal. Natasha prit une profonde inspiration, se composant un air indifférent et s'apprêta à le rejoindre quand son portable sonna. Intriguée par l'inconvenance de l'appel, elle décida quand même d'y répondre.

« Je suis en pleine mission, le moment est mal choisi pour me parler.

- Natasha Romanoff, agent Hill. Abandonnez la mission, vous devez rentrer immédiatement à New-York chez Stark.

- Le milliardaire a encore fait des siennes ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Non, c'est un ordre de Fury. C'est urgent.

- Je m'apprêtais à m'approcher de la cible. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, dit-elle exaspérée (Smirkoff la regardait, tentant de savoir à qui elle parlait).

- Quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupera, ou vous la reprendrez plus tard. Mais quittez ce bar mal famé maintenant ! Un agent vous attend à l'extérieur.

- J'ignorai que j'étais espionnée pendant mes activités extra-SHIELD.

- Vous croyiez que ce n'est valable que pour Stark ? Natasha, cette mission est une folie. Partez, on vous attend.

- Bien, j'arrive. »

Natasha raccrocha, contrariée. Cette mission, la plus dangereuse qu'elle ait acceptée jusqu'à présent était celle qui lui permettait de se tenir loin de lui. Quel était le motif de Fury pour la faire revenir aussi rapidement ? Elle mit sa veste sur ses épaules, prit sa pochette et quitta le bar, non sans régler au préalable sa boisson. Au moment où elle allait rejoindre la sortie, quelqu'un la saisit par le bras.

« Vous partez déjà ? demanda Smirkoff en russe avec un faux sourire.

- Les affaires m'appellent, répondit la Veuve noire dans sa langue maternelle. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps.

- Quel dommage ! J'espérais pouvoir vous offrir un verre ! Peut-être une autre fois ?

- Très certainement.

- Dites-moi quand et où.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, quelque chose me dit que c'est moi qui vous trouverai, répondit-elle d'un ton enjôleur. »

Le Russe reprit un sourire carnassier et la laissa partir. Natasha sortit et comme elle s'y attendait, retrouva un des agents du SHIELD qu'elle avait déjà côtoyé à l'extérieur, une berline noire garée juste devant. Il lui fit un signe de tête et lui ouvrit la portière arrière. Natasha entra, pensive. Elle espérait avoir rattrapé le coup en partant si brusquement. Ainsi elle pourrait retourner à sa mission dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec le SHIELD…

* * *

Steve avait un peu de mal à réaliser que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Arnim Zola, c'était pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Période où Peggy était encore à ses côtés et où il pouvait bégayer en sa présence sans oser lui demander un rendez-vous galant. Captain America se ressaisit, tout cela appartenait au passé, il était temps de se tourner vers l'avenir et sur sa mission. Mission qui revenait malgré tout à sa naissance.

« Il vient d'entrer.

- Je l'ai bien vu, répondit le Faucon à l'oreillette.

- Vous le voyez toujours ?

- Toujours, je l'ai en joue. Vous l'avez reconnu ?

- Disons qu'il a pris un coup de vieux comme dirait Stark. »

Clint ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire que Steve ne pouvait voir. La période Avengers lui semblait loin, même s'il travaillait toujours pour le SHIELD. Et qu'il était avec Natasha. Clint s'agaça, il ne devait pas penser à elle.

« Vous êtes prêt ?

- Je suis prêt.

- Allez-y, je vous couvre. »

Steve regarda prudemment avant de quitter le recoin sombre où il était caché. Il courut pour traverser la rue avant de se dissimuler de nouveau. Personne ne semblant sortir, il s'approcha du bâtiment qui était en état de ruine et finit par entrer. Il y avait très peu de lumière. Steve s'avança dans le chantier qui régnait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils espionnaient l'ancien bras droit du Crâne Rouge à Berlin. Steve avait été choqué de savoir qu'il avait été libéré pendant la guerre froide. S'ils le recherchaient maintenant, c'était pour une raison très précise, une mission que Fury leur avait confié personnellement. Il se figea, il entendait du bruit. Puis des coups de feu. Steve s'écarta et se mit à l'abri. Il jeta un œil, Arnim Zola était armé et tirait sur lui. Juste à cet instant, il entendit Clint lui crier de s'éloigner, ce qu'il fit de justesse, une flèche se planta à quelques mètres et explosa, provoquant un nuage de fumée et une diversion pour leur cible. Steve lança son bouclier sur Armin, qui tomba et perdit son arme. Steve se précipita pour la prendre et s'approcha de lui.

« La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous imploriez l'immunité en échange de renseignements. Je n'avais pas saisi que vous chercheriez à être libéré malgré vos crimes.

- Le soldat, murmura l'ex-membre de l'Hydra stupéfait. Mais… Comment…

- Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, répliqua Captain America sèchement. Je vais brièvement résumer la situation. Nous savons de source sûre que vous collaborez avec un groupuscule nazi et que vous êtes en contact avec des dissidents appartenant à l'Hydra à l'époque. Le bâtiment est cerné d'agents. C'est fini pour vous, Zola !

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Vous avez certaines informations qui m'intéressent. Je vous conseille de me répondre sans plus tarder… »

Peu de temps après leur échange, Steve en ressortit avec Arnim Zola. Les agents du SHIELD se jetèrent sur lui, l'emmenant avec eux. Steve soupira, sa confrontation avait été moins difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé.

« Vous avez les renseignements ? demanda Clint.

- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai tout.

- Parfait.

- Agent Barton ? Captain ? Nick Fury. Bravo pour votre intervention.

- Merci, directeur, répondirent-ils.

- La mission est terminée, rentrez à New-York chez Stark. Nous avons du nouveau.

- Bien, directeur. »

Ils allaient rentrer à New-York. Steve s'en réjouissait, il était heureux de retrouver ses amis qu'étaient les Avengers et Emily Coulson. Clint eut un pincement au cœur. Natasha se trouvait à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de la frontière allemande. Il ignorait s'il la reverrait à New-York.

* * *

Tony et Pepper discutaient des derniers travaux de la tour et des futurs projets de Stark Industries comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, c'est-à-dire en parlant en même temps sans vraiment s'écouter. Pepper finit par s'impatienter et Tony décida d'en finir comme il aimait, en l'embrassant. Pepper ne put réprimer un sourire, Tony savait toujours comment retourner la situation à son avantage, même si elle avait de temps en temps le pouvoir de le soumettre à sa volonté. Bien que Tony ait exprimé ses sentiments à un moment tout à fait inapproprié, comme toujours, la jeune femme ne savait toujours pas comment allait évoluer leur relation. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours de temps pour eux, entre les réparations de la tour, l'entreprise qu'il fallait continuer de faire tourner et le dernier projet de Stark, projet suggéré par Emily Coulson et que le milliardaire s'était empressé d'approuver. Résultat, Pepper était toujours dans les transports entre avions et voitures privées, accompagnée heureusement de son petit-ami, mais leurs discussions ne portaient pas sur leurs prochaines vacances. Par chance, Emily avait proposé d'aider la jeune femme, en plus de l'organisation des évènements, ce qui l'avait beaucoup arrangée. Désormais Emily les tenait informés de tout ce qui se passait sur New-York pendant leur absence.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? demanda Tony. Certainement à moi !

- Tu ne manques pas de toupet ! répliqua Pepper amusée.

- Mais j'ai mes raisons : je suis un super petit-ami, milliardaire, super-héros à ses heures et j'ai la femme la plus extraordinaire à mes côtés. Que puis-je demander de plus ? »

Pepper éclata de rire, l'égocentrisme de Tony était légendaire, mais comment vouliez-vous répondre à ça lorsqu'il le disait sur ce ton ? Soudain, le téléphone de Tony sonna. Ce dernier décrocha, pas du tout décidé à répondre.

« Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Tony Stark, je suis extrêmement occupé à Malibu à siroter un cocktail en compagnie de ma petite-amie, veuillez rappeler plus tard.

- Bien essayé patron, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi, répondit Emily d'un ton léger.

- Mince ! Je pensais vous avoir eu ! Vous êtes vraiment comme votre père, Mademoiselle Coulson ! dit Tony dépité.

- Je prends cela comme un compliment, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Que me vaut cet appel aussi tard ? Vous êtes déjà au travail aussi tôt ?

- Que voulez-vous, je suis extrêmement dévouée à mon cher patron.

- Méfiez-vous Emily ! dit Pepper en plaisantant elle aussi.

- J'appelle pour deux raisons. Premièrement : c'est fini !

- Fini ?

- Oui, comme fini, terminé, achevé, dit Emily sur le même ton. J'ai pensé que ça vous intéresserait de voir. Deuxièmement, ce qui vous donne une autre raison de revenir à New-York : Le SHIELD a téléphoné, Fury veut vous voir.

- J'imagine que c'est d'une si grande importance que ça ne peut pas attendre, dit le milliardaire ironiquement.

- Vous avez tout compris !

- Bien, nous partons dans quelques heures, nous arriverons pour la fin de journée. Jarvis, contacte Happy pour moi.

- Tout de suite Monsieur.

- Emily, merci pour votre dévouement.

- C'est un plaisir, patron ! Bon vol à tous les deux !

- Merci Emily, dit Pepper.»

Tony raccrocha en souriant, l'arrivée d'Emily avait apporté une nouvelle touche de fraîcheur au sein de leur groupe, même si parfois elle pestait quand elle devait jouer les arbitres.

« Bon, allons voir la fin de ces travaux.

- Et voir pourquoi Fury a besoin de toi, ajouta Pepper. Tu crois qu'il a demandé aux autres de venir aussi.

- Je l'ignore, répondit Tony.

- Ou peut-être qu'il a des nouvelles d'Asgard ?

- J'espère, dit-il. Nous ne savons toujours rien concernant Thanos. »

Tony n'ajouta rien de plus, ce silence d'Asgard l'inquiétait et ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après un vol agité, Tony et Pepper étaient enfin arrivés à New-York. Ils avaient à peine mis les pieds au sol que Fury en personne avait téléphoné pour savoir où il était. Il l'informa qu'un messager d'Asgard était arrivé la veille au soir pour annoncer l'arrivée de Thor dans la nuit. Au même instant le Dr Selvig le contacta pour lui dire que le Bifrost était opérationnel. Tony lui ordonna de se tenir prêt car ils feraient un essai dès ce soir et emmena Pepper sans ménagement hors de la ville. Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux en arrivant à destination, au bout d'une allée d'arbres, le manoir. C'était immense et luxueux, mais personne ne se douterait qu'il s'agirait de la nouvelle base Avengers. Tony et Pepper pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et firent le tour des lieux. Il y avait de nombreuses chambres pour pouvoir les accueillir tous, chacune disposant d'une salle de bains, une immense salle à manger et une grande cuisine, une salle de sports et un parc majestueux. Bien entendu, chacun avait une pièce pour ses équipements pour leur activité Avenger, Tony avait aménagé une salle souterraine renforcée pour ses armures, ainsi il n'aurait pas à tout recommencer la prochaine fois que quelqu'un s'amuserait à bombarder ses bâtiments.

« Tu sais, dit Tony d'un ton léger, Emily a eu une excellente idée en proposant de créer un endroit spécial à l'écart de la ville. C'est encore plus grandiose que ma tour !

- Au moins les employés n'auront plus à subir une invasion d'un quelconque dieu ou autre créature qui viendrait d'on ne sait d'où.

- Monsieur Stark, dit le Dr Selvig en entrant dans la pièce, c'est l'heure.

- Allons voir le spectacle à l'extérieur. »

* * *

Emily se dirigeait vers le manoir, Happy était passé la chercher à la tour. Tony l'avait appelé quelques instants plus tôt, lui reprochant que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elle devait se déplacer immédiatement. Emily était très intriguée, elle s'était pourtant assurée que tout était en règle, et était certaine qu'elle n'avait rien oubliée. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il avait demandé à ce que le Dr Selvig et Jane Foster collaborent sur une partie du projet mais elle ne savait pas laquelle. Elle retint son souffle lorsque la voiture remonta l'allée. Elle était venue plusieurs fois pendant les travaux, mais voir le manoir enfin terminé lui fit quelque chose. Happy lui ouvrit la porte en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, surprise que Tony ne soit pas déjà là pour lui remonter les bretelles.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Coulson, dit Jarvis. Monsieur Stark vous attend dans la salle à manger.

- Bien, merci Jarvis. »

Emily avait fini par s'habituer à l'Intelligence Artificielle et comme parfois elle parlait pour elle-même à voix haute, il lui répondait, lui permettant de résoudre certains problèmes. Elle traversa le long corridor, et tourna sur sa droite pour ouvrir l'une des deux portes. Elle se figea sur le seuil. Tony s'était tourné vers elle d'un air amusé aux côtés de Pepper, Clint, Steve et Natasha étaient de retour, le Dr Selvig était sur le côté mais ce n'était pas ce qui la surprit le plus. Thor se tenait au milieu de la salle, avec Jane dans ses bras. Il lui adressa un immense sourire.

* * *

_Pfff ! J'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir le poster avant la fin du week-end ! Pour la petite histoire, lorsque la tour Stark est détruite, Tony construit à la place un manoir pour en faire à la place la nouvelle base Avengers. J'ai juste décidé de le placer à l'écart de la ville (histoire de préserver un peu ses employés^). Je vous avais bien dit que j'avais fait un deal avec notre cher milliardaire en échange de la destruction de sa précieuse tour ! Alors quelles informations Captain avait besoin d'Arnim Zola (je ne pensais pas l'intégrer au départ, c'est venu d'un coup) ? Que va annoncer Thor ? Et Loki dans tout ça ? A bientôt pour toutes ces réponses et pensez à la review (c'est juste en dessous)!_


	3. Chapter 3: Une simple lettre

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Toujours aussi heureuse des retours de cette suite, cela me comble de joie et j'adore toujours autant lire vos commentaires ! J'ai cru comprendre que le chapitre précédent vous a laissé en manque de Loki. Hé oui notre dieu de la Malice n'a pas voulu faire prendre de risques à sa chère Emily, préférant s'apitoyer sur son sort comme dirait notre ami Stark ! Mais il trouve toujours le moyen de signaler sa présence, ne vous en faites pas !__ Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes le manoir Avengers, j'avais vraiment hâte de vous le faire partager !_

_A __**Tikiwi**__ : Je suis terriblement désolée, j'ai oublié de te remercier dans le chapitre précédent. Pardon, pardon ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touchée._

_Merci à mes très fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson et Jeremy Donovan qui fait son grand retour dans ce chapitre)._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une simple lettre.

Emily ne bougeait plus, scotchée. Cela faisait près de deux mois que Thor et Loki étaient repartis à Asgard sans avoir pu lui dire au revoir après l'attaque et aucune nouvelle ne lui était parvenue depuis. De plus, Steve, Clint et Natasha étaient repartis en mission peu de temps après et Bruce Banner s'était porté volontaire pour une mission humanitaire. Seul son travail chez Stark Industries lui permettait de croire que les évènements qu'elle avait vécus en leur compagnie n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination.

« Hé bien, je sais comment vous rendre muette, répondit Tony, très satisfait.

- Je croyais qu'il y avait un gros problème dans le manoir, vous m'avez fait une peur bleue !

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça Stark ?

- Tony, tu n'as pas honte ! ajouta Pepper.

- Quoi ! Je voulais lui faire une petite surprise ! Si on n'a plus le droit de plaisanter !

- C'est juste… inattendu ! Je suis contente de vous savoir tous en vie ! »

Emily enlaça tendrement Steve qui lui rendit son étreinte un peu moins gêné qu'avant, puis salua poliment Clint (elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à créer de lien particulier avec l'archer), et prit Natasha dans ses bras. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, cette dernière l'enlaça plus fort que prévue, comme si elle cherchait à se rassurer. Emily se dit que quelque chose ne devait pas aller.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, répondit Emily.

- Sûre ?

- Certaine. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer ici.

- Avec le milliardaire égocentrique comme patron ? Je n'en doute pas !

- Dites, je suis là et je vous entends ! Et puis le milliardaire égocentrique n'a même pas le droit à une étreinte de la part de sa fidèle employée alors que ça fait deux semaines que vous ne m'avez pas vu ? Je garde en mémoire pour la prochaine fois !

- Du calme patron ! Je vous ai au téléphone tous les jours, plusieurs fois ! Et puis, je garde le plus important pour la fin…

- J'aime mieux ça ! »

Emily serra la main de Tony en souriant et fit la bise à Pepper qui lui demanda d'excuser le farceur qu'était son petit-ami. Puis elle alla vers Thor, intimidée en lui tendant la main.

« Demoiselle Emily, je suis très heureux de vous revoir et de savoir que vous vous portez bien, répondit le Dieu de la Foudre en lui faisant un baisemain.

- Je vais bien, merci. Et vous ? Que s'est-il passé à Asgard ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas donné de nouvelles plus tôt ?

- C'est une longue histoire, mais…

- Hahaha, Stark vous n'êtes pas le dernier dans la liste d'Emily ! constata Clint, ce qui les fit tous rire, sauf le milliardaire.

- Hum, mademoiselle Coulson, je m'attendais à un peu plus de considération de votre part au vu de tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous. Sachez que mon cœur est terriblement meurtri par votre préférence pour les dieux.

- C'est pour m'avoir fait croire que j'avais commis une grave erreur, répliqua la jeune femme en lui faisant une grimace.

- Diantre ! Jarvis, note pour la prochaine fois que Miss Coulson ne distribue pas de câlins lorsqu'elle est vexée.

- Je prends note Monsieur.

- Et ajoute également que Monsieur Stark est terriblement susceptible et mélodramatique, répondit Emily sans perdre de sa répartie.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle.

- Comme une certaine personne qui n'est pas là. Où est la Tête-de-Bouc ? Je croyais qu'elle vous accompagnerait ? demanda Tony d'un ton léger. »

Emily perdit son sourire, elle s'était posée la même question mais n'avait pas osé interroger Thor, ne sachant pas la réaction qu'auraient les Avengers. Elle se tourna vers Thor, anxieuse. Ce dernier avait perdu son sourire enfantin.

« Loki n'est pas venu suite à l'ordre de Nick Fury de ne pas revenir sur Midgard. Et il n'a pas voulu contredire cet ordre.

- Ca alors, on lui tend une belle perche et il ne la saisit pas ? Depuis quand il est devenu aussi obéissant ?

- Ne croyez pas qu'il s'agisse d'une plaisanterie, ami Stark. Loki a profondément changé depuis son retour à Asgard. Il est différent.

- Parce qu'il a le béguin pour Emily, nous le savons.

- Patron, ça suffit, dit Emily mécontente.

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison. Loki s'en veut énormément de ce qui s'est passé. L'attaque, le fait qu'il soit responsable. Sans compter que notre préparation dans la guerre contre Thanos ne se déroule pas comme nous le prévoyions. Tout cela le bouleverse plus qu'il ne veut le laisser croire.

- Il est pourtant responsable de la situation, non ? demanda Steve.

- Il a été manipulé par Thanos. Dès le départ, il voulait contrôler l'univers tout entier. Sa rencontre avec Loki n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses et il s'est servi de sa colère d'avant pour assouvir ses desseins.

- De toute façon, Thanos s'en serait pris à nous, donc c'est finalement un avantage que nous soyons informés, répondit Captain avec sagesse.

- Nous pouvons au moins le remercier pour ça, c'est vrai. Mais ça fait drôle de le voir aussi raisonnable, dit Clint pensif.

- Il ne tient plus à vous faire courir de risques inutiles. Loki pense que Thanos cherchera à s'en prendre directement à lui. Donc en restant à Asgard, il laisse une chance à votre monde d'être préservé. Mais c'est un grand sacrifice pour lui. Vous lui manquez plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre, ajouta Thor en regardant Emily qui rougit. D'ailleurs, avant que j'oublie sinon mon petit frère va me tuer…

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il essayerait, précisa Tony d'un ton léger. Aïe ! Pepper tu… Aïe ! Nat', vous m'avez frappé !

- C'est pour avoir des blagues de goût douteux ! répliqua la Veuve Noire.

- Il n'y a plus de danger pour que Loki ne s'en prenne à moi. Nous avons réussi à surmonter nos différents, dit Thor en riant. Tenez, dit-il en prenant quelque chose dans sa poche, c'est pour vous.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Emily, surprise.

- On dirait que ça ressemble à une lettre, dit Tony ironiquement. Oh oh, on dirait que votre admirateur secret vous a écrit ! Aïe ! Non mais ça ne va pas ? Vous vous y mettez à deux en plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il dit, l'amoureux gothique? Aïe! Non mais arrêtez!

- Il faut toujours que vous la rameniez, Stark ? demanda Natasha.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime, non ? Non, ça suffit! dit Tony en s'esquivant.

- Elle est adressée à moi ? demanda Emily, surprise en lisant son nom sur l'enveloppe.

- Oui, Loki tenait à ce que je vous la remette en mains propres, il m'a même menacé de me jeter un sort si je ne remplissais pas ma mission.

- Vous pourrez le rassurer, vous l'avez rempli, je vous en remercie, répondit Emily en souriant. »

Emily ne savait pas quoi penser, pourquoi Loki avait tellement insisté pour qu'elle ait cette lettre ?

« En parlant d'Asgard et de Thanos, où en êtes-vous ? demanda Natasha pour détourner la conversation.

- Monsieur, un agent du SHIELD vient d'arriver.

- Le directeur Fury vous souhaite la bienvenue et espère vous voir demain en réunion, déclara l'agent Donovan en entrant à son tour dans la salle à manger.

- Merci Jarvis de me prévenir aussi vite, déclara Tony ironiquement. Agent Donovan, vous arrivez au bon moment pour la visite du manoir !

- Le directeur m'a averti que vous avez cru bon de déplacer le Bifrost pour l'arrivée des visiteurs asgardiens. Je me devais de vérifier et de vous communiquer les derniers ordres.

- Comment ça ? demanda Steve, Clint et Emily.

- Ah, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? dit Tony d'un ton faussement naïf. Je tiens à déclarer que grâce au ce cher Dr Selvig et à Mademoiselle Foster ici présents, nous avons pu modifier la configuration du Bifrost pour qu'il emmène les voyageurs directement à un endroit précis. Désormais, au lieu que les Asgardiens se retrouvent au beau milieu du désert, ils atterriront directement ici, à l'extérieur du manoir !

- Et vous n'avez pas cru bon d'avertir le directeur de vos intentions ? demanda Jeremy mécontent.

- Et bien… non ! D'une part, même si j'avais entière confiance dans les capacités de mes collaborateurs, j'ignorais si ça fonctionnerait. Et puis, c'était nécessaire d'avoir le Bifrost à disposition des Avengers. Rho, ne faites pas la tête ! Cela vous évite de vous déplacer, vous allez faire des économies de carburant grâce à moi ! Pensez à la planète !

- Vous en discuterez en détails avec le directeur. Je vous laisse, nous nous reverrons demain. Bonne soirée ! déclara l'agent en quittant le manoir.

- Très bien, maintenant que nous avons eu un rappel à l'ordre du SHIELD, que diriez-vous de faire une petite visite de vos nouveaux quartiers ? Par ici, s'il vous plaît !»

* * *

Après la visite guidée du manoir qui ravit les Avengers et un dîner, Emily prit congé de tout le monde et se retira dans sa chambre. Tony avait eu la délicatesse d'ajouter une chambre supplémentaire pour elle, car elle avait contribué au projet et en hommage à son père, ce qui l'avait beaucoup touchée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, prit l'enveloppe et la regarda, hésitant à l'ouvrir. Elle pensait que Loki l'avait complètement oubliée depuis qu'il était retourné à Asgard, étant donné qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. L'agent Donovan lui avait assuré que sa propre lettre lui avait bien été remise avant son départ. Est-ce qu'il lui répondait, elle n'avait fait que le remercier pour lui avoir sauvé la vie ? L'enveloppe était belle, d'un papier de grande qualité comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, et à priori Loki avait utilisé de l'encre, d'une écriture fort soignée, ce qui était plutôt rare chez un homme. Emily devait toujours relire trois fois les notes de Tony pour être sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'il avait écrit. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe où son nom était écrit sobrement et en sortit un parchemin, de même qualité que l'enveloppe, les mots toujours écrits à l'encre. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle commença sa lecture.

_Emily,_

_J'espère que cette lettre vous sera bien remise par mon frère, je lui ai donné des ordres très clairs à ce sujet, je crois même que je l'ai contrarié à ce propos. Je m'excuserai à son retour, mais je souhaitais vraiment que vous receviez ce message, qui est d'une grande importance pour moi._

_J'ai appris que vous aviez pu vous échapper de la tour et vous mettre à l'abri. J'en ai été fort soulagé. En revanche, j'ai été très en colère en apprenant que votre « ancien » compagnon (et encore je suis poli en le nommant ainsi) était impliqué dans cet évènement et qu'il vous avait menacé une fois de plus. Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne ressens aucune pitié sur son sort, même si son sacrifice vous a sauvé la vie (ce que j'ai essayé de faire mais n'a pas suffi)._

_Je vous remercie pour cette image que vous m'avez fait parvenir, j'aurai aimé que vous puissiez réaliser votre rêve en compagnie de votre père, mais ma rancœur passée a tout gâché. Sachez que votre père serait fier de vous, vous êtes bien plus forte que ce que vous ne croyez. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier pour ce que j'ai fait, j'ai juste essayé de réparer ce qui sera ma plus grande honte (avec celle d'avoir fait tant de peine autour de moi)._

_La guerre contre Thanos se prépare, j'ignore quelle sera l'issue. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler, je ne veux pas vous mêler à tout ceci._

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien, et que l'homme de métal n'est pas trop exigent avec vous, n'hésitez à me le dire s'il vous tyrannise, je me ferai un plaisir d'intervenir._

_J'ai une faveur à vous demander, et pourtant je ne devrais pas m'adresser à vous. I New-York un petit garçon du nom d'Henry (le soldat sait de qui je parle). Pourriez-vous vous occuper de lui pour moi ? Il ne méritait pas d'être privé de ses parents, tout comme les autres personnes qui ont été victimes de ma vengeance._

_Merci, Emily._

_Loki._

Emily reposa la lettre, tremblante. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une lettre aussi longue. Les non-dits de Loki la choquaient plus que ce qu'il avait écrit. Thor avait raison, Loki n'allait pas bien du tout. Emily se dit que quelque part, il n'en serait pas là s'il n'avait pas manigancé pour avoir son propre royaume, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas écrire comme cela s'il n'avait pas pris conscience de ses actes. Et il avait décidé de s'adresser à elle, directement. Il ne l'avait pas oublié, finalement. Emily ne savait pas quelle décision prendre, devait-elle lui répondre, sachant qu'elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait être utile au dieu de la Malice ? La tête remplie d'interrogations, Emily se changea et alla directement se coucher. La nuit porterait conseil.

* * *

_Je vous avais bien dit que Loki serait présent d'une manière ou d'une autre (quelque chose me dit que vous allez m'en vouloir d'avoir coupé à ce moment)! Etes-vous satisfaites de sa lettre ? Emily va-t-elle lui répondre ? Nick Fury va-t-il pardonner à Tony Stark d'avoir modifié l'emplacement du Bifrost sans son autorisation ? Comment va se dérouler leur réunion ? Tout cela et bien plus encore prochainement ! Je vous dis à bientôt et on n'oublie pas, si vous voulez me faire très très plaisir : on pense à la petite review (je propose un envoi de Loki tout mimi en récompense)!_


	4. Chapter 4 Réflexions et décisions

_Coucou ! _

_Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Le lettre de Loki vous a fait forte impression, et ce n'est pas terminé, croyez-moi ! Quelle sera la suite des évènements ? Loki va-t-il faire son grand retour ? C'est tout de suite !__ Bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta première review sur le chapitre précédent (ça vaut un double Loki^^) ! _

_A __**Clintashafan**__ : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies laissé un petit mot ! Et un envoi de Clint ? (d'après ton pseudo) pour te remercier !_

_Merci à mes très fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf Emily Coulson, le psycho-rigide agent Donovan, et Vanessa qui fait sa première apparition)._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Réflexions et décisions.

Les premiers rayons du soleil réveillèrent Emily qui grommela en ayant l'impression de s'être tout juste endormie. Elle n'avait cessé de se tourner et retourner et de rêver de Loki, de son père et elle. Elle finit par se redresser. La nuit n'avait pas porté conseil, au contraire, elle avait l'esprit encore plus embrouillé et ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Devait-elle répondre à Loki, alors qu'elle n'avait connu jusqu'à maintenant que le silence ? Et qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui écrire ? Etait-il sincère ? Oui, très certainement puisque Thor l'avait dit, mais une petite part d'elle avait toujours un doute. Après tout, il avait voulu la manipuler et il avait failli réussir. Et il y avait son père. Emily ressentait toujours une grande culpabilité l'envahir lorsqu'elle allait sur sa tombe. Elle avait côtoyé son assassin, l'avait même embrassé, et pensait à lui très souvent. Ce n'était pas normal, elle devait le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais Loki avait tout avoué, il lui avait même sauvé la vie. Sa lettre avait fait ressurgir toutes ces émotions qu'elle avait mises de côté et elle était perdue. Songeant que rester ici ne changerait pas grand-chose, elle décida d'aller quand même travailler à la tour. Prendre un peu de distance lui ferait du bien. De plus, les Avengers seraient au QG du SHIELD, elle ne serait pas très utile. Elle se leva et s'activa, Tony étant rentré, elle aurait certainement beaucoup de choses à faire. C'était plutôt une bonne idée, finalement. Enfin, elle tentait de s'en convaincre.

* * *

Les Avengers étaient conduits par l'agent Donovan dans la nouvelle base du SHIELD. Tony avait fait remarquer que cela commençait à faire beaucoup de bases pas très résistantes pour un réseau secret de défense, ce à quoi l'agent Donovan avait répliqué en parlant de ses tours qui coûtaient une fortune et qui ne réussissaient pas à tenir debout. Il les emmena dans une salle équipée de la technologie la plus récente qu'il soit. Ils entrèrent et eurent la surprise d'y voir le Dr Banner, fatigué, mais à priori content.

« Dr Banner, ça fait plaisir de vous voir, dit Steve en lui serrant la main chaleureusement.

- Comment s'est déroulé votre voyage ? demanda Natasha.

- Moins tendu que la dernière fois, répondit Bruce avec un sourire.

- Je suis très honoré de vous revoir en aussi bonne santé, déclara Thor pas rancunier des confrontations avec son alter-égo.

- Le SHIELD m'a informé que vous étiez revenu d'Asgard, c'est pourquoi ils sont venus me chercher. Cela concernerait les Avengers.

- Docteur, ravi de savoir que vous n'êtes pas devenu un géant d'Inde vert, lui dit Tony en lui serrant la main.

- STARK ! hurla quelqu'un dans le couloir.

- Vous entendez quelque chose ? Il me semble qu'on a prononcé mon nom, dit le milliardaire nonchalamment.

- Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse…

- JE PEUX SAVOIR A QUOI VOUS JOUEZ ? demanda Nick Fury en entrant dans la salle, furieux.

- Habituellement à la roulette dans les casinos, mais je ne suis pas contre une partie de poker de temps à autre.

- NE VOUS MOQUEZ PAS DE MOI STARK !

- La roulette ? dit Thor interrogatif. Il faut faire des roues ?

- C'est quoi le poker ? demanda Steve.

- C'est un jeu de cartes où il faut savoir bluffer, dit Natasha.

- Loki serait très bon, déclara Thor.

- JE suis le meilleur ! dit Tony. Je défie le mégalo-gothique quand il veut ! Mais sans magie !

- CA SUFFIT ! cria Nick. COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ? DEPLACER LE BIFROST SANS AUTORISATION ! VOUS…

- Heu Directeur ? dit Clint.

- QUOI BARTON?

- Vous devriez baisser d'un ton, il y en a un qui commence à être vert, dit-il en désignant Bruce dont les poings serrés prenaient une couleur vert fluo. »

Nick s'interrompit, lança un regard noir à Tony de son seul œil valide et alla se placer au centre de la salle.

« Très bien, dit-il d'un ton sec. Installez-vous. Mais vous, dit-il en montrant Tony du doigt, vous n'aviez pas le droit, vous ne nous en avez pas informé…

- Rien n'est écrit comme quoi je devais renseigner le SHIELD de tout ce que je faisais, dit Tony. Je vous ai fait parvenir mon souhait de créer un endroit spécial pour les Avengers, vous étiez d'accord, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous comportez comme une furie, Fury !

- Mais le Bifrost ! Comment…

- J'ai donné un peu de travail au Dr Selvig et à Miss Foster, mais le résultat en valait la peine. La preuve, nous avons un représentant d'Asgard qui est arrivé directement au manoir. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas la question. Pourquoi sommes-nous convoqués ?

- Très bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard, soupira le directeur. Avengers, je vous ai convoqué suite à l'arrivée de Thor, ici présent, qui a des informations à nous transmettre. Je ne vous cache pas que cette période de silence nous a inquiétés. Que s'est-il passé pendant ces deux mois ?

- Asgard se prépare à entrer en guerre, annonça Thor. Thanos se rapproche chaque jour de plus en plus près. Nos défenses ne sont cependant pas assez solides pour le repousser. Il a acquis beaucoup de pouvoirs, il sera très difficile à vaincre. On dit également qu'il a réussi à recruter une armée si terrifiante qu'elle tuerait des milliers d'hommes comme de simples insectes. Il y a déjà des morts. Mon père nous a envoyé Loki et moi en ambassadeurs auprès des autres royaumes pour les avertir de la menace et pour établir des alliances.

- Combien ont répondu présents à votre appel ? demanda Steve.

- Malheureusement, aucune.

- Quoi, personne ? s'exclama Clint.

- Nous espérerions que les elfes d' Álfheim seraient à nos côtés car ils possèdent de grands pouvoirs mais ils ont refusé.

- Pour quel motif ? demanda la Veuve Noire.

- Ils pensent qu'ils ne sont pas concernés et que Thanos ne s'en prendra pas à eux. Quant aux Jotuns, ce n'est même pas envisageable. Nous sommes donc seuls, conclut le dieu du Tonnerre tristement. C'est pourquoi Asgard implore votre aide dans ce combat.

- En savez-vous plus sur les motivations de Thanos ? demanda Bruce. Est-ce que l'on sait ce qu'il va faire et comment il compte s'y prendre ?

- Les rares éclaireurs envoyés ont été tués avant d'avoir pu nous faire parvenir un quelconque message. Loki pense que Thanos a besoin du Tesseract pour accomplir son dessein, à savoir détruire tout ce qui s'oppose à lui pour avoir le pouvoir absolu.

- Il faudrait donc l'empêcher de mettre la main sur le Tesseract ?

- C'est ce que nous nous efforçons de faire.

- Mais admettons qu'il arrive du jour au lendemain, il est possible de le vaincre, non ? demanda Clint.

- D'après Loki, non. Il est extrêmement puissant et il serait amant… avec la mort.

- Quoi ? Amant avec la mort ? Comment il fait pour… vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? demanda Tony.

- C'est un symbole, ami Stark. Thanos aime la mort, il la vénère telle une déesse. C'est pour elle qu'il fait tout cela.

- C'est… glauque votre histoire. Et pourquoi on ne pourrait pas le vaincre ?

- Loki dit que Thanos a beaucoup de pouvoirs et il n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir le combattre. Pourtant mon frère est un puissant sorcier, je puis vous l'assurer.

- Alors on doit laisser faire les choses en priant pour qu'il nous épargne tous ?

- Ou alors nous nous battons pour préserver l'univers tout entier, dit Steve. Je me rendrai à Asgard le moment venu. Mais je crois que la décision de mes autres camarades ne me revient pas. Directeur ?

- Thor, vous pourrez dire à votre père… que le SHIELD sera à vos côtés.

- Et les Avengers également, ajouta Tony.

- Oui, nous viendrons, conclut Clint.

- Merci mes amis, je ne peux cacher mon soulagement, dit le dieu du Tonnerre. Loki pensait que vous refuseriez.

- Nous ne sommes pas aussi rancuniers que lui, répondit Tony.

- Et maintenant, quel est le plan ? interrogea la Veuve Noire.

- Nous devrions établir une stratégie en cas d'attaque mutuelle, suggéra Steve. Pensez-vous que nous pourrions aller sur Asgard pour en parler ?

- Je pense que ce sera possible, il me faut en parler d'abord à mon père.

- Question : où est le Tesseract en ce moment ? Il serait bon de vérifier qu'il est en sécurité, glissa Clint.

- Le Tesseract est gardé dans une salle très ancienne située sous le palais. Nous avons commencé à mettre quelques obstacles en place…

- … dans le but de le ralentir éventuellement, compléta Bruce. C'est une bonne idée.

- Loki étudie en ce moment des sortilèges très anciens et fait des recherches sur le moyen d'anéantir Thanos. Sa magie nous sera utile.

- Peut-être que le Dr Banner et moi-même pourrions jeter un œil et contribuer à la défense du cube, ajouta Tony.

- Vous oubliez que l'électricité ne fonctionne pas à Asgard, Tony, déclara le scientifique.

- Non, mais je suis sûr qu'il existe des émissions de rayons gamma et autres, même à Asgard. La preuve, le cube en contient.

- C'est vrai.

- Thor, quand comptez-vous rentrer ?

- Demain très certainement, répondit le dieu.

- Rapportez notre entretien à votre père et donnez-nous une réponse rapidement. Plus vite, nous nous préparerons, plus vite nous serons à même de nous défendre, dit Nick Fury. Je crois que nous en avons terminé pour le moment. Vous pouvez partir, sauf vous Captain et Barton. Nous devons encore discuter de votre dernière mission.»

Les Avengers saluèrent le directeur du SHIELD qui fit la grimace en serrant la main de Tony. Ils quittèrent la base puis se séparèrent, chacun ayant des occupations à faire. Leur mission était encore plus complexe que la première. Arrêter un dieu, c'était une chose, anéantir une créature qui était tellement puissante que rien ne lui ferait effet était un quasi-suicide.

* * *

Loki relisait pour la dixième fois son livre de magie, mais il ne trouvait toujours pas ce qu'il cherchait. Dépité, il le posa d'un geste brusque sur la table et quitta sa chambre. Il finit par se diriger vers les jardins, c'était son endroit préféré à Asgard. En chemin, il croisa les amis de Thor qui lui firent un bref salut de tête. Loki ne se souciait guère de ce manque de considération, ils ne l'avaient jamais apprécié et c'était réciproque. Ils faisaient désormais cause commune pour contrecarrer les plans de Thanos, et cela n'avait pas été sans protestation. Sif et les Trois Guerriers s'étaient opposés à Thor en lui demandant comment il pouvait encore le croire. Mais à sa grande surprise, Thor avait pris sa défense et avait exigé un peu plus de respect de leur part, racontant que grâce à lui, ils étaient en mesure d'anticiper la venue de ce qui semblait être le plus grand ennemi jamais connu dans l'histoire d'Asgard. Loki pouvait remercier son frère d'avoir eu la délicatesse de ne pas mentionner ce qui s'est passé sur Midgard et surtout sa rencontre avec Emily. Emily. Cette pensée le ramena à la lettre qu'il avait confiée à son frère. L'avait-elle lu ? Qu'en avait-elle pensé ?

Il s'asseya sur le tronc d'un arbre gigantesque qui pouvait tenir lieu de siège et ferma les yeux. Il cherchait désespérément un sortilège pour contrer Thanos et il n'avait rien trouvé pour l'instant. Bien sûr il avait participé à la défense du Tesseract même s'il ne connaissait pas le chemin complètement (par mesure de sécurité on lui avait interdit l'accès au Cube cosmique), mais cela était insuffisant. Il y avait cependant un sortilège qu'il avait trouvé par hasard dans un vieux livre et qui occupait constamment ses pensées, surtout en songeant à Emily.

« Tu t'asseyais toujours sur le tronc de cet arbre enfant. Je me rappelle même que tu utilisais déjà la magie pour y accéder car tu étais trop petit pour t'y installer, dit Odin au détour d'un buisson.

- C'est vrai, vous vous en souvenez ? demanda Loki surpris.

- Je me souviens de tout Loki, même si tu crois que j'étais plus impressionné par les actions de Thor, déclara le vieil homme.

- J'aime réfléchir ici. J'aimerai être plus utile.

- Tu l'es déjà. Tu nous as fourni de précieuses informations et tu as contribué à la protection du Tesseract.

- Il faut détruire Thanos avant qu'il ne nous tue tous.

- Crois-tu que sa mort est nécessaire ?

- Sa soif de pouvoir n'aura aucune fin ! Croyez-moi, il n'y a pas d'autres options.

- Alors tu cherches un pouvoir qui pourrait le détruire ?

- Oui, répondit Loki déterminé.

- D'accord, mais je te demande une chose en échange.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours. Et surtout, sois prudent avec le pouvoir que tu utiliseras. Il n'est pas toujours bon de manipuler des sources plus puissantes que nous, elles peuvent pervertir le cœur.

- Je promets d'en faire bon usage lui dit Loki.

- Je te remercie mon fils. Thor reviendra de Midgard demain.

- Pensez-vous qu'il apportera de bonnes nouvelles ?

- C'est ce que j'espère, répondit le Père-de-Toute-Chose d'un air las. »

Loki n'ajouta rien. Il avait bien vu qu'Odin devenait plus fragile. Loki redoutait que ce dernier tombe dans le sommeil juste au moment où Asgard serait en guerre. Si Thanos apprenait la faiblesse du roi actuel, il n'hésiterait pas. Il reporta son regard vers le soleil qui commençait à laisser place à la lune, savourant le silence et appréciant pour la première fois d'être avec son père adoptif.

* * *

Emily s'aperçut qu'elle relisait pour la quatrième fois la même phrase du dossier qu'elle étudiait. Agacée, elle laissa tomber la feuille. La journée avait été difficile, et la lettre de Loki restait sans cesse dans un coin de sa tête, sans qu'elle ne puisse trancher. Elle entendit son portable sonner et décrocha :

« Allo ?

- Ca me fait plaisir de t'avoir enfin, dit Vanessa d'un ton joyeux. Je commençais à croire qu'il n'y avait que le travail dans ta vie.

- Justement, je suis au travail, expliqua Emily, heureuse d'avoir son amie au téléphone.

- Encore ! Tu ne fais que ça depuis que tu es rentrée d'Arizona et qu'on a passé ce stupide entretien avec Fol Œil ! A part ça, comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va. Et toi ?

- Je vais bien, mais toi je n'en suis pas sûre.

- J'ai quelques soucis en tête.

- Lesquels ?

- Je ne peux pas en parler au téléphone.

- Emily Anna Coulson, ce soir tu viens avec moi boire un verre et pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Ça te fera du bien, crois-moi. Et puis ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé toutes les deux.

- Ok, 21h30, c'est bon pour toi ?

- Ca marche, à plus tard !

- A plus ! »

Emily raccrocha, un peu plus sereine. Vanessa était son amie d'enfance, celle avec qui elle avait tout partagé. Elle avait été malheureusement impliquée malgré elle dans l'attaque à cause de son ex Brian, mais elle ne l'avait pas rejeté pour autant, surtout après lui avoir expliqué sa relation extrêmement complexe avec Loki. Elle espérait que Vanessa puisse être de bon conseil. Elle regarda l'heure et vit que si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, elle devrait rentrer chez elle maintenant pour se préparer. Elle rangeait ses affaires lorsqu'elle entendit un léger toc à la porte. Elle s'attendait à voir Tony mais à la place, ce fut Natasha qui ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour Emily. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, j'allais partir, mais entre quelques instants.

- Merci. »

Natasha ferma la porte, en regardant partout dans la pièce. Emily avait remarqué directement la tristesse de la Russe malgré l'air froid qu'elle arborait.

« On peut dire que le milliardaire égocentrique n'a pas fait dans la demi-mesure.

- C'est vrai, mais il me faut bien ça pour supporter toutes ses exigences (Natasha rit à cette remarque)_._Comment ça s'est passé au SHIELD?

- Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes mais nous commençons à réfléchir à une stratégie. Il nous faut faire vite car Thor repart demain à Asgard.

- Demain ? Mais je croyais qu'il resterait plus longtemps (Emily pensait qu'elle aurait plus de temps pour réfléchir, elle pâlit).

- Tu penses à la lettre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire.

- Est-ce que tu rentres au manoir ce soir ? Je me disais qu'on pourrait discuter.

- Non, je suis désolée ce ne sera pas possible. Mon amie Vanessa vient de m'inviter à boire un verre dans un bar, elle dit que je travaille trop et que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

- Ok (Natasha essaya de ne pas paraître trop déçue), ce n'est rien.

- Mais si tu veux tu peux venir avec nous.

- Ca ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Oh oui, viens ! Vanessa sera ravie de faire une soirée filles ! Et ça me ferait plaisir également. Alors si tu le souhaites…

- C'est gentil Emily, j'accepte !

- J'allais d'abord me rendre à mon appartement pour me changer.

- Allons directement au mien, je te donnerai des vêtements que je ne porte pas. Peut-être que ton amie pourrait nous y rejoindre ?

- Je l'appelle. »

Emily et Natasha descendirent de la tour Stark, cette dernière semblait retrouver un peu le sourire. Elles étaient en pleine discussion lorsqu'elles croisèrent Pepper.

« Pepper, nous ne rentrons pas au manoir ce soir. Est-ce que tu pourras prévenir Tony s'il te plaît ?

- Que personne ne prononce le nom de Tony ! dit Pepper sèchement.

- Heu, il y a un problème ? demanda Emily.

- Tony devait me rejoindre pour discuter de ces fameux contrats qui sont urgents en plus, et accessoirement je souhaitais qu'il vienne avec moi pour choisir une tenue. Et non ! Monsieur a d'autres choses à faire !

- Il était au SHIELD avec nous, glissa Natasha.

- Il devait venir après ! répliqua la jolie rousse, furieuse. J'en ai marre, je suis toujours en train de lui courir après et je dois toujours être disponible pour lui ! Et pour ce qui est des moments de couple ! »

Emily et Natasha se tenaient stupéfaites, jamais elles n'avaient vu Pepper dans cet état. D'habitude, elle était toujours souriante et prête à passer l'éponge sur les coups de folie de Tony mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Pepper n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette non plus. Elle pesta toute seule puis s'interrompit brusquement :

« Mais vous allez où ?

- On va dans un bar… dit Natasha.

- … boire un verre avec mon amie Vanessa, compléta Emily.

- Une soirée filles en résumé. »

Pepper les regarda successivement, plutôt décontenancée. Puis elle reprit sa respiration, l'air décidé.

« Je viens avec vous.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oh oui ! Ce soir, je vais m'amuser sans mon soi-disant super-héros de petit-ami. Vous venez ? La soirée ne fait que commencer ! »

Pepper fit demi-tour en direction de la voiture où attendait Happy et lui ordonna de prendre le volant immédiatement. Natasha et Emily se regardèrent, ébahies et rejoignirent bien vite Pepper. Aucune d'entre elles n'aurait pensé que la journée prendrait cette tournure.

* * *

_Bon, ce chapitre n'a pas été posté ce week-end, je vous l'offre en début de semaine (et en plus il y a un pont) ! ! Et en plus il est plus long que les précédents. Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Fury ? De l'entretien Loki/Odin ? Est-ce que la soirée filles va permettre à Emily de prendre une décision concernant Loki ? A bientôt et je fais un envoi de Loki ou tout autre personnage de votre choix pour chaque review ! Ce n'est pas long et c'est juste en dessous ! Merci !_


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions entre filles

_Coucou ! _

_J'ai été ravie des retours du dernier chapitre, surtout concernant l'échange entre Loki et Odin. A l'origine, je ne l'avais pas prévu, surtout pas dans ce chapitre, je crois que j'ai bien fait de l'ajouter! Sans plus tarder voici la suite avec une soirée où les filles sont à l'honneur pour une fois ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_PS : Suggestion musicale pour ce chapitre : Only girl de Rihanna pour Natasha et Pepper; One day or another de Blondie pour Vanessa et Torn de Natalie Imbruglia pour Emily. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Braver l'interdiction de tes parents pour lire le chapitre, waow ! Et un double envoi de Loki pour te remercier et t'aider à patienter ! _

_A __**Clintashafan**__ : Merci pour ta review! Et un envoi de Clint pour te remercier ^^_

_Merci à mes très fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf ma OC Emily Coulson, l'agent Jeremy Donovan, et Vanessa)._

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Confessions entre filles.

« Encore un verre !

- Ca fait le troisième qu'on prend Pepper! On devrait peut-être ralentir, suggéra Emily.

- Crois-tu que Tony soit toujours le seul à boire ? Il y a des soirs où frustrée et seule dans ma chambre d'hôtel je vidais le minibar !

- Allez Emily profite un peu ! Ce n'est pas tous les soirs que l'on se retrouve toutes les quatre sans homme pour nous dire quoi faire et comment se tenir, s'exclama Natasha.

- Emily a toujours été rabat-joie, dit Vanessa. Il fallait toujours que je la force à venir avec moi et à se lâcher un peu.

- Merci pour le portrait, répondit Emily à son amie qui tira la langue.

- Tenez les filles, c'est ma tournée, annonça Pepper à l'arrivée des cocktails. Je propose de porter un toast à tous ces hommes qui croient que nous nous satisfaisons d'avoir un prince charmant ou un super-héros en guise de compagnon !

- Bien dit ! dit Vanessa en applaudissant.

- Mesdames, za vashe zdorovie !

- Ca veut dire quoi en Russe ?

- A votre santé !

- Za vashe zdorovie ! »

Les quatre filles trinquèrent de bon cœur avant de prendre une gorgée de leur boisson. Pepper était rouge avec un grand sourire, tout comme Vanessa. Emily ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, tout en songeant qu'elle commençait à atteindre ses limites. Seule Natasha semblait parfaitement sobre. De bonne humeur, la conversation se poursuivit.

* * *

« Jarvis, est-ce que Pepper est ici ? demanda Tony en arrivant dans le hall.

- Non, Monsieur, elle n'est pas au manoir.

- C'est bizarre, elle devrait être déjà arrivée. Elle a dû quand même finir son travail.

- Oui, Monsieur. Elle est partie en même temps que Miss Coulson et Miss Romanoff.

- Avec Natasha ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans ma tour ?

- Quoi Natasha ? demanda Clint qui passait dans le couloir.

- Elle serait avec Pepper et Emily. Elles sont sûrement en chemin.

- Je suis désolé mais non Monsieur.

- Comment ça non ?

- Elles sont parties de la tour il y a presque 3 heures.

- QUOI ? Mais elles sont où ?

- Elles ne sont pas rentrées ? s'exclama Clint. Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ?

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Steve. Vous faites de drôles de tête.

- Pepper, Natasha et Emily ont quitté la tour il y a trois heures et elles ne sont pas rentrées.

- Quoi ? demanda Steve stupéfait.

- Jarvis, détecte le portable de Pepper, Emily et Natasha et tente de les joindre.

- Tout de suite Monsieur.

- Allez décroche Pepper, je t'en prie, grogna Tony extrêmement nerveux.

- Nat' ne répond pas, annonça Clint qui avait essayé de son côté.

- Monsieur, elles ne répondent pas à mon appel.

- Vous pensez qu'elles ont été enlevées ? demanda Steve, inquiet.

- J'espère que non, déclara le milliardaire.

- Monsieur, je peux vous dire qu'elles sont ensemble dans le même endroit.

- Où ?

- Dans un bar nommé « Damon's » situé sur la 23e Avenue, Monsieur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font dans un bar ? demanda Steve.

- Habituellement, on boit dans un bar, glissa Clint. Pourquoi elles sont là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais moi, je vais chercher Pepper, annonça Tony, très décidé.

- Je viens avec vous, Stark, dit Clint.

- Je vous accompagne, ajouta Steve.

- Trois femmes qui vont seules dans un bar, on aura tout vu, marmonna le milliardaire. »

* * *

« Non, mais c'est vrai ! Tony a beau être un…

- … playboy, génie, philanthrope, égocentrique, milliardaire et tout le reste, compléta Natasha.

- Parfaitement, résuma Pepper en reprenant une gorgée de son cocktail. J'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé depuis que nous sommes ensemble. C'est vrai, nous parlons presque toujours de Stark Industries, nous avons très peu de moments en tant que couple sauf…

- Sauf au lit, conclut Vanessa. Au moins tu as quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit…

-… et qui te regarde et ne te jette pas après, ajouta Natasha. Tony fait quand même plus attention à toi, il a toujours ce regard en ta présence… Pas comme moi et Clint, finit-elle tristement.

- Nat', je suis désolée, murmura Pepper.

- Ce n'est rien, je ne vais pas me laisser aller à cause de lui, répondit la Russe durement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Emily. J'avais cru… enfin au gala d'inauguration…

- Quoi tu es au courant ? Comment ?

- Je vous ai entendu parler dans le salon quand je suis rentrée… avec Loki, lui expliqua Emily, rougissant en repensant à Loki.

- Et bien, Clint a profité pour passer un bon moment en ma compagnie. Et c'est tout.

- Vous n'en avez pas reparlé ?

- Jamais. Vous savez ce qui est le pire ?

- Non.

- C'est que je ne sais même pas s'il regrette parce qu'il n'éprouve rien pour moi ou si il n'a pas aimé. Je n'aurai jamais dû mettre cette fichue robe…

- Non, Natasha, ne dis pas ça. Je l'ai bien vu, il brûlait de désir pour toi. Il ne t'aurait pas invité à danser, surtout sur cette chanson.

- C'est vrai, je l'ai remarqué aussi, ajouta Pepper.

- Il a beau s'appeler Œil-de-Faucon, en réalité il est complètement aveugle sur tes sentiments. Tu devrais lui parler la première et lui dire ce que tu ressens.

- Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Bref, Clint est également un crétin, conclut Pepper.

- Il devrait peut-être songer à une parade amoureuse pour te reconquérir, tu sais, comme les paons… suggéra Vanessa. »

La vision de Clint avec un cerceau de plumes sur les épaules en train de se pavaner les fit éclater de rire. Tandis que Pepper et Vanessa continuaient à développer leur vision de Clin-le-Paon, Emily se tourna vers Natasha et lui murmura :

« C'est pour ça que tu es partie aussi loin ? Pour ne plus le voir ?

- Tu as tout compris, répondit Natasha sur le même ton. Mais c'est aussi ma mission qui le voulait. Mais j'ai demandé à ce qu'il ne soit pas affecté avec moi. Je n'aurai pas pu…

- Et toi Vanessa, tu es donc… demanda Pepper d'une voix forte.

- Désespérément folle amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne me regarde pas… déclama Vanessa sur un ton excessivement dramatique. »

Emily éclata de rire, sous le regard interloqué des autres.

« Merci ! Je suis ravie de savoir que ma meilleure amie trouve ma situation tellement drôle !

- Non… C'est juste que… Vanessa a un gros béguin pour Pitbull.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît ! siffla cette dernière.

- Qui est Pitbull ? demanda Pepper.

- L'agent Donovan, expliqua Emily en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Le sexy agent Jeremy Donovan, rectifia Vanessa rêveuse.

- Tu le connais ? s'exclama Natasha.

- Quand je suis rentrée d'Arizona, Vanessa et moi avons dû aller au SHIELD pour expliquer comment mon ex était impliqué dans… bref vous savez de quoi je veux parler. On a dû passer un interrogatoire avec…

- Fol Œil, grommela son amie.

- Vous appelez Fury Fol Œil ?

- C'est à cause de son discours hyper alarmiste. VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! hurla-t-elle, ce qui fit sursauter leurs voisins de table et rire les trois femmes.

- Bref, c'est l'agent Donovan qui nous a conduits à la base pour l'entretien…

- Cette psychorigidité et ce physique… On dirait Daniel Craig en plus jeune et beaucoup mieux dans James Bond…

- Depuis Vanessa fait tout pour le recroiser, conclut Emily.

- Je l'aurai un jour, je te jure qu'il finira dans mon lit ! lui dit-elle. Je le veux et s'il le faut, je l'attacherai pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper ! »

Emily, Pepper et Natasha gloussèrent. La jeune femme était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, et affichait un air bien déterminée. Sa personnalité était à l'opposée d'Emily, complètement exubérante et extravertie, et allégea l'atmosphère.

« Tu l'auras Vanessa, on te le promet !

- Bref, vous savez tout sur moi… Mais au moins ma situation est moins complexe que la tienne, dit-elle à l'attention d'Emily.

- C'est vrai, alors Loki dit quoi dans sa lettre ? demanda Natasha.

- Quoi ? Il t'a écrit et tu ne m'as rien dit ? A moi, ta plus fidèle amie !

- Je ne voulais pas en parler par téléphone. Mais je te l'aurai dit ce soir.

- J'espère bien, répliqua Vanessa boudeuse. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a écrit ?

- Il est soulagé que je sois sortie vivante de la tour et mécontent de l'implication de… vous voyez de qui je veux parler.

- C'est vrai, si tu avais vu sa tête quand Steve nous a appris que ton ex était de mèche avec l'Autre, révéla Natasha. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, Loki l'aurait probablement fait lui-même. Continue.

- Il me remercie pour la photo que je lui ai envoyée. Il est heureux de mon voyage en Arizona.

- Il était surpris et heureux de la recevoir, commenta Natasha. Seul Thor était déçu, il pensait que c'était Jane qui lui avait écrit.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, acquiesça la Russe en souriant. Ensuite ?

- Il espère que Tony n'est pas trop pénible au travail avec moi…

- Si Tony savait… dit Pepper en souriant.

- … Et il me parle d'un certain Henry, un petit garçon. Il souhaiterait que je m'occupe de lui.

- Qui est-ce ?

- A priori Steve le connaît, mais je n'ai pas pu encore lui parler.

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout.

- Quoi ? Rien sur les moments que vous avez passé ? Genre : je me languis de toi Emily, tu me manques trop, je suis fou amoureux de toi, s'exclama Vanessa. Il n'est pas venu avec son frère ?

- Loki est puni je te signale, il a interdiction de revenir sur Terre, expliqua Emily.

- Et il ne désobéira pas à l'ordre de Fury, c'est Thor qui l'a dit, annonça Natasha. Apparemment…

- … Il ne va pas bien du tout. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans sa lettre, même s'il ne le dit pas explicitement.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas et c'est bien là le problème.

- La question est très simple : souhaites-tu lui répondre ou pas ? résuma Pepper.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda Vanessa.

- L'aimer ? Non, non, je ne peux pas ! C'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ? demanda son amie. Vous avez été plus que proches tous les deux, il t'a sauvé la vie, et il tient beaucoup à toi. Alors…

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Oui, j'ai passé des moments… extraordinaires avec lui, j'aimais être avec lui, il était attentionné avec moi, et je crois qu'il appréciait que je m'intéresse à lui ! Mais Loki a tué mon père, il a voulu m'utiliser pour prendre sa revanche ! Je sais qu'il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Mais la vérité, c'est que je suis déchirée entre mon amour pour mon père et l'intérêt que j'éprouve pour Loki !

- Emily, calme-toi. Je suis désolée.

- Ca fait deux mois que je me bats avec ces sentiments. Un jour, j'espère que j'aurai des nouvelles de lui et que je pourrai le revoir, le lendemain, je le hais pour ce qu'il a osé me faire. Sa lettre…

- ne fait que de renforcer ce sentiment, conclut Pepper avec douceur. Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Je pensais qu'avec le temps… Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi, je ne m'intéresse pas à quelqu'un de simple ? J'ai l'impression que je tombe que sur des cas.

- Un mec qui t'a menti et t'a harcelé jusqu'à mettre le monde en danger, un homme qui est en réalité un dieu qui vient d'une autre planète et est responsable de la mort de ton père. Oui, effectivement, tu attires vraiment les cas comme des aimants, résuma Vanessa. Finalement, ma situation n'est pas du tout désespérée à côté de la tienne ! Je suis sûre que tu prendras la bonne décision.

- Ecoute ton cœur, lui dit simplement Pepper.

- Cependant n'oublie pas qu'un jour on risque de regretter de n'avoir pas agi, conseilla Natasha.

- Merci, je me sens mieux.

- De rien. Bon les filles, je propose un dernier verre !

- C'est vrai ! Santé !

- Alors on s'amuse bien sans moi ? demanda quelqu'un ironiquement. »

Les quatre femmes tournèrent la tête en même temps et sursautèrent. Tony, Clint et Steve étaient là, Tony extrêmement mécontent, Clint pas loin du même état d'esprit, Steve inquiet mais observant les lieux, n'étant jamais rentré dans un bar depuis son réveil.

« Oui, on s'amuse très bien sans toi, répondit Pepper avec aplomb.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Je t'ai cherché partout.

- Tiens, c'est nouveau ! Tu me cherchais pour autre chose que pour un dossier urgent ? s'exclama Pepper de plus en plus énervée.

- Il n'est pas là Sexy Donovan ? demanda Vanessa en se tordant le cou, légèrement enivrée.

- Natasha, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? demanda Clint.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, répliqua cette dernière, cinglante. Je peux faire ce que je veux quand même !

- Mais quand même…

- Quoi ? Tu veux m'espionner maintenant ?...

- On ferait peut-être mieux de sortir, suggéra Steve en voyant la situation dégénérer à Emily.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, je t'ai attendu toute l'après-midi ! hurla Pepper. Et toi tu ne m'as pas téléphoné pour me prévenir ! Monsieur est occupé à ses petites affaires ! Mais je te signale qu'on est censé être un couple ! Mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'a pas changé grand-chose à tes habitudes !

- Pepper… murmura Tony surpris par la réaction de sa petite-amie.

- Non ! Il n'y en a que pour le grand Tony Stark ! Et moi je suis quoi dans tout ça ? Je fais tapisserie peut-être ?

- Arrête, on va parler de tout ça gentiment…

- Marre, marre, marre ! Je… »

Pepper n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle devint blanche comme un linge et se pencha pour vomir en plein sur les chaussures de Tony. Natasha et Clint cessèrent de se disputer dans leur coin pour regarder la scène, ébahis. Pepper ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et Tony ne savait plus quoi faire. Steve prit pour une fois les choses en main en entraînant illico Pepper vers la sortie. Emily tira Vanessa par le bras pour la sortir à son tour, suivi de Clint et Natasha. Tony s'excusa auprès du patron et lui suggéra d'envoyer la note à sa société. Une fois dehors, l'air frais sembla faire un peu de bien à Pepper bien qu'elle avait toujours l'air faible. Elle gémit et s'accroupit, très mal en point. Tony allait dire quelque chose mais Steve lui jeta un coup d'œil, lui suggérant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. En soupirant, il décida de rentrer avec elle, tout en tentant de nettoyer ses chaussures avec un mouchoir. Natasha ordonna à Clint de les conduire dans la voiture dans laquelle les hommes étaient venus puisqu'Happy avait terminé son service. Steve, Vanessa, Natasha et Emily prirent un taxi. Ils déposèrent Vanessa chez elle, qui s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit immédiatement. Steve allait demander au chauffeur de prendre la direction du manoir, mais Natasha l'interrompit en demandant à Emily si elle souhaitait plutôt rester chez elle cette nuit. Emily acquiesça, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Steve voulut la convaincre de revenir avec eux mais elle resta sur sa décision. Elle lui demanda simplement en échange qui était Henry, expliquant que Loki avait parlé de ce garçon dans sa lettre. Steve raconta l'histoire du petit garçon et lui proposa de l'emmener le lendemain. Emily prit congé en promettant d'être de retour pour le départ de Thor sur Asgard. Elle se retrouva seule dans son appartement, dans son lit, se remémorant cette étrange journée, comme une de celles qu'elle avait vécu il y avait deux mois. Elle finit par s'endormir très tard.

* * *

La matinée était à peine entamée, mais Emily courut jusqu'à la salle à manger du manoir. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut quelques heures plus tôt, la faute à son réveil. Elle avait réalisé avec effroi que Thor partait dans la matinée mais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle il s'en irait. Elle s'était dépêchée, se cognant même contre les meubles dans sa précipitation avant d'appeler Happy pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Heureusement, les habitants finissaient tout juste leur petit-déjeuner. Emily salua tout le monde y compris Bruce qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu depuis son retour. Elle remarqua que Clint et Natasha étaient toujours en froid. Elle demanda prudemment des nouvelles de Pepper à Tony qui lui répondit qu'elle avait été malade toute la nuit et qu'elle se reposait. Thor annonça qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Emily découvrit avec surprise que Jane l'accompagnait également à Asgard. Elle profita des aux-revoir pour parler en tête à tête avec elle. Puis ils sortirent à l'extérieur du manoir, et sous un ciel nuageux Thor appela quelqu'un du nom « Heimdall », promit de revenir très rapidement avec la réponse et avec un dernier sourire, lui et Jane disparurent sous une lumière aveuglante. Tandis que les Avengers commentaient les derniers évènements, Emily laissa échapper un soupir. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Restait à savoir comment Loki allait le prendre.

* * *

_Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire aussi long, mais j'avoue que ça fait du bien de voir que les femmes ne comptent pas pour des prunes (enfin c'est mon avis). J'espère que ce chapitre spécial filles vous aura plu, et que vous comprendrez également l'état d'esprit d'Emily, parce que sa situation n'est pas si facile quand on y pense. Prochain chapitre : retour à Asgard et où vous retrouverez Loki !A bientôt et comme d'habitude, envoi de Loki ou tout autre personnage de votre choix pour chaque review !_

_PS : Avez-vous vu Iron-Man 3 ? Je le recommande vivement, ce film est vraiment… je ne trouve même pas les mots, lol ! Bref un très bon début de Phase 2 pour Marvel ! Et la BA de Thor 2 ? Elle est excellente ! Si vous voulez en discuter, c'est par PM !_


	6. Chapter 6: Réponses

_Hello ! _

_Encore une fois, j'ai été agréablement surprise par vos reviews en masse (10 pour 1 chapitre ! Record battu !) . La soirée filles a fait son petit effet, ça fait très plaisir ! Comme promis, retour à Asgard et de notre cher dieu de la Malice. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_PS : Pour la petite écoute musicale, je vous propose Young and Beautiful de Lana Del Rey, tirée de la BO de Gatsby, je suis tombée amoureuse de cette chanson !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta review (envoi de Loki^^)! Pour le lien de parenté, je crois que je vais demander à Jarvis de faire des recherches :D… J'ignorais que j'avais une nouvelle Donofan (fan de Donovan). Faut que je te mette en relation avec une autre fan et que je songe à créer un fan-club ! Et oui, j'adore l'émission Danse avec les Stars ! Si tu achètes, je vais peut-être devoir songer à lui inventer un jumeau comme ça pas de jalouses… XD_

_A __**Clintashafan**__ : Merci pour ta review (envoi de Clint^^)! Je suis ravie que ce chapitre spécial filles t'ai plu !_

_Merci à mes très fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf ma OC Emily Coulson, l'agent Jeremy Donovan, et Vanessa)._

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Réponses.

Loki regardait paresseusement le paysage depuis ses appartements. Depuis le départ de Thor, il arborait un air mélancolique et répondait abruptement à tous ceux qui osaient lui adresser la parole. Il appréhendait les retours de négociations avec les Midgardiens, car c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient dans cette situation. Et la lettre qu'il avait envoyée à Emily n'arrangeait rien. Il s'était dit que c'était effronté de sa part de communiquer avec elle, au vu de ce qu'il lui avait fait et après cette longue période de silence. Mais Thor était déjà parti et il était trop tard pour reprendre la lettre.

La discussion avec son père adoptif lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Pour une fois, il avait été écouté et il n'était pas arrêté dans son initiative. Au contraire, il avait été encouragé et cela avait beaucoup de valeur aux yeux de Loki. Il avait cependant fait promettre à son père de ne rien dire à sa mère et surtout pas à Thor. Son plan avait toutes les chances d'échouer, soit parce qu'il ne trouverait pas le moyen de mettre fin aux agissements de Thanos, soit parce qu'il y perdrait son âme voire la vie. Et Thanos avait beaucoup plus de raison de lui en vouloir qu'à Thor. Il ne voulait pas lui faire prendre de risques, il manquerait à tellement de monde, il était après tout le futur roi d'Asgard. Lui Loki n'avait rien à perdre.

Soudain, un point lumineux à l'autre bout du pont arc-en-ciel attira son attention. Le Bifrost, qui avait subi quelques modifications au cours de sa réparation, s'était activé. Sur le quai-vive, Loki attendit que le Bifrost s'arrête et quitta sa chambre avec précipitation. Il en était sûr, son frère était de retour.

* * *

Jane n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. La vision d'Asgard, la cité lumineuse, était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait vue de toute sa vie. Elle avait eu peur lorsque le Bifrost l'avait emportée et s'était accrochée solidement à Thor. Ce dernier l'avait maintenue fermement par la taille pendant tout le trajet et dès leur arrivée, il n'avait pas lâché sa main.

« Bienvenue à Asgard, Jane.

- C'est magnifique ici.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu. Suis-moi. »

Jane marcha en se tournant de tous les côtés, émerveillée par le paysage. Plus ils s'avançaient vers le palais, plus les Asgardiens s'étaient pressés aux portes de leurs maisons, dévisageant cette jeune midgardienne qui portait des vêtements et une coiffure complètement différents d'eux. Les enfants poussaient des cris de joie sur leur passage et se précipitaient pour avertir les autres. Bientôt une foule immense s'était regroupée, acclamant Thor comme le futur roi qu'il était destiné à devenir. Enfin, ils arrivèrent aux portes du palais, où les gardes présentèrent leurs armes en un salut solennel. Puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Loki apparut. Il s'interrompit en voyant son frère accompagné de Jane.

« Mon frère ! s'exclama Thor. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Moi également, répondit Loki en souriant et faisant l'accolade habituelle. Mademoiselle, dit-il brièvement en saluant Jane qui répondit par un sourire timide.

- J'ai demandé à Jane de m'accompagner et elle a accepté. Je souhaite la présenter officiellement à nos parents.

- Tu devrais faire attention mon frère. Tu t'engages sur une voie où aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Sans vouloir vous offenser, ajouta-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Thor a eu tendance à quelques débordements dans sa jeunesse, précisa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Veux-tu cesser tes insinuations ? demanda Thor en rougissant. Jane n'a pas besoin de savoir.

- Je ne faisais que l'avertir, dit Loki en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Je ne me sens pas offensée, lui dit Jane.

- Parfait. Ils nous attendent. »

Loki les précéda et les emmena directement à la salle du trône. Le cœur de Jane battait la chamade devant le luxe et la solennité des lieux. Et ce n'était rien lorsqu'elle vit pour la première fois les parents de Thor. Odin se tenait bien droit, son seul œil valide la regardant sérieusement. Quant à sa mère Frigga, elle la dévisageait avec intensité, son sourire s'étant élargi en la voyant accompagner son fils. Ils s'inclinèrent tous devant le couple royal et Thor parla le premier :

« Père, Mère, je vous présente Jane Foster, ma compagne midgardienne. Jane, je te présente mon père Odin et ma mère Frigga.

- Très heureuse de vous connaître, répondit Jane en tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

- Bienvenue à Asgard, déclara Odin. Nous sommes très honorés de votre visite.

- Je suis très heureuse de connaître _enfin_, celle dont mon fils s'est épris, dit Frigga d'un air lourd de sous-entendus en quittant son mari et serrant Jane dans ses bras. Vous êtes ici chez vous. Restez autant de temps que vous le désirez.

- Merci.

- Mère attendait avec impatience de pouvoir vous rencontrer. Elle ne tenait plus en place et ne cessait de poser des questions à votre sujet, déclara Loki, taquin.

- Au moins, Thor a eu l'intelligence d'inviter Jane ici. Je te signale que j'attends aussi que tu me présentes cette mystérieuse Emily, répliqua aussitôt l'épouse royale. »

Loki rougit furieusement pour la première fois de sa vie, sa plaisanterie ayant tourné court, Thor éclata de rire, seule Frigga pouvait prendre Loki à son propre jeu. Odin reprit la parole :

« Nous allons faire préparer vos appartements. Je suggère que tu fasses la visite du palais à notre invitée, dit-il à Thor. Nous parlerons de ton entretien sur Midgard plus tard.

- Très bien, Père.

- Loki, pourras-tu également y assister ?

- Vous souhaitez que j'y participe ? demanda Loki, incrédule.

- A moins que tu ne retournes sur le mauvais chemin, tu fais partie de ceux dont nous avons le plus besoin pour le combat à venir.

- Merci, répondit sincèrement Loki.

- Comment aurais-tu pu en douter ? Bien sûr que je t'aurai dit ce qu'il s'est passé sur Terre ! annonça Thor. Et même un peu plus… ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Veux-tu cesser tes insinuations ? demanda Loki, mécontent. »

Pour toute réponse, Thor éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. Puis, il demanda à Jane de le suivre, laissant les autres dans la salle du trône, Frigga sermonnant son autre fils de son manque de délicatesse. Il lui fit une visite complète du palais, racontant plusieurs anecdotes de son enfance à lui et Loki. Thor raccompagna Jane à sa chambre, où l'attendaient une multitude de servantes. Elle prit un bain fort agréable et faillit s'évanouir à la vue de la robe que le couple royal lui avait offert en cadeau de bienvenue. Elle se regarda dans le grand miroir, elle était habillée et coiffée comme une vraie Asgardienne. Jane n'en revint pas de la chance qu'elle avait. Elle fut ensuite conduite au banquet donné en son honneur. Jamais elle n'avait participé à un dîner d'une telle ampleur. Elle était habituée aux repas tout prêts dans sa caravane excepté quand elle a travaillé pour Tony Stark. Cette vision de luxure et de personnes différentes et inconnues lui coupa l'appétit. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas abandonnée car Thor la quittait rarement. Il lui présenta des gens tellement plus âgés qu'elle aurait été incapable de savoir s'ils avaient dépassé le siècle d'existence. Thor la présenta fièrement à ses amis Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun et Sif. Ces derniers n'en revenaient pas de la compagne qu'il s'était choisi, complètement à l'opposé du genre de femme qui l'intéressait à l'adolescence. Seule Sif semblait moins agréable avec elle. Thor était ravi et ne pouvait détacher son regard. Elle avait l'allure et le caractère d'une reine, belle, discrète mais juste. Tandis qu'elle était conviée à une danse, Loki s'approcha :

« Je croyais avoir tout vu au gala de Midgard, mais là, je te reconnais encore moins !

- Elle est unique, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Pour toi, oui.

- C'est sûr qu'il te faut quelqu'un de particulier pour toi ! Tu es hors-normes ! »

Cette remarque aurait dû vexer Loki, pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'ébaucher un sourire. Thor ne se doutait pas qu'il avait trouvé le bon mot pour caractériser Emily, et cela le ramena à des mois en arrière, la vision de la glace et de la silhouette de la jeune femme glissant avec légèreté.

« J'ai peur, dit Thor à voix basse.

- De quoi as-tu peur, demanda Loki surpris par son aveu.

- J'ai peur de la perdre, surtout avec la menace qui plane sur nos existences. Je devrais la quitter pour lui épargner de douloureuses souffrances, mais je ne peux pas. Ces deux mois ont été les plus longs de toute ma vie. Je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparés.

- Es-tu sûr de ta décision ? Tu sais tout ce que cela implique, demanda Loki avec légèreté. Tu quittes ton ancienne vie, celle que tu adorais il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela. Fini la vie de guerrier, terminant dans les bars après une bonne bataille !

- Oui. Je suis sûr de ce que je veux.»

Loki décela dans le regard de son frère une détermination qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Il comprit que Thor voulait passer le reste de sa vie auprès de Jane et il s'en voulu pour la peine qu'il lui causait. Alors qu'il cherchait les bons mots, Jane revint vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Thor lui demanda de l'accompagner et ils s'excusèrent auprès de Loki. Ce dernier les regarda s'éloigner, mélancolique. Thor avait le droit à son bonheur, il ne devait pas s'en priver, mais il sentait que quelque chose allait changer irrémédiablement.

* * *

Thor emmena Jane dans un endroit où ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendus, le toit du palais qui offrait une vue imprenable sur Asgard, le pont Arc-en-ciel et les jardins. Le soleil livrait ses derniers rayons, tandis que les étoiles apparaissaient une à une dans le ciel. Jane était sereine, elle regarda Thor qui lui souriait, heureux de sa surprise. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, savourant l'instant présent. Lorsque le soleil fit place à la lune, le dieu du Tonnerre se tourna vers la jeune midgardienne, le visage grave :

« Jane. Il faut que je te pose une question. »

* * *

Loki contemplait le plafond de sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Il avait aussitôt quitté le banquet une fois Thor et Jane partis, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rester davantage. Il se demanda si la réunion concernant les négociations avec Midgard aurait lieu ce soir, ou le lendemain, le temps pour Thor de roucouler avec sa belle. Loki devait être heureux pour son frère mais il ne l'était pas. Une pointe de rancœur se manifestait, triste et jaloux à la fois de voir son frère nager dans un bonheur auquel il n'aurait jamais le droit et effrayé (et cela Loki ne pouvait se l'avouer) à l'idée que leurs vies soient à jamais séparées. Ils s'étaient perdus, ils s'étaient réconciliés, mais Thor éprouvait pour Jane un amour profond, celui pour lequel on était prêt à mourir, de chagrin ou de bonheur. Thor avançait seul sur une voie dans laquelle Loki était incapable de le suivre, parce que rien ne le portait et qu'il n'était pas comme Thor, innocent comme un enfant, sans haine et colère qui le rongeait.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des petits coups à sa porte. Etant sûr de la personne qui serait derrière, il se redressa lentement et prit son temps pour aller ouvrir, retardant au maximum la nouvelle qui devait arriver. Sa surprise fut cependant totale en découvrant Jane, embarrassée.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? murmura-t-elle. Thor m'a indiqué où se trouvait vos appartements.

- Nullement. Entrez. »

Jane entra dans la chambre de Loki tandis que ce dernier refermait la porte, intrigué par sa visite.

« Je crois que je dois vous adresser mes félicitations, déclara le dieu de la Malice un peu plus amèrement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas, je veux dire, je comprends qu'il a d'autres choses plus importantes que moi, surtout en ce moment.

- Mon frère a tendance à oublier la lourdeur et le danger de la tâche qui l'attend.

- Je le sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai réservé ma réponse.

- Vous ne lui avez pas dit oui ? s'exclama Loki, surpris.

- Je veux réfléchir avant d'être sûre de mon choix.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas ?

- Si ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il prenne cette décision dans la précipitation. Et je voulais avoir votre avis.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je n'ai rien à voir dans votre histoire.

- Si, au contraire. Vous le connaissez bien mieux que moi, vous êtes son frère, et je sais que votre avis compte beaucoup pour lui. Alors, est-ce que je suis suffisamment bien pour lui ? »

Loki tourna le dos à Jane et réfléchit. Il avait l'occasion de tout arrêter, il récupérerait son frère, c'était mieux pour tout le monde…

« Mon frère est le plus heureux des hommes depuis que vous êtes entrée dans sa vie. Il a profondément changé. Vous êtes celle qui compte le plus à ses yeux. Si vous décidez de le quitter, il ne sera plus jamais le même. Vous serez une très bonne reine, et la meilleure des épouses pour lui, dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Dîtes lui oui.

- Merci de votre franchise, répondit Jane bouleversée.

- Vous devriez retourner lui donner votre réponse, mon frère est du genre impatient, il ne va pas apprécier d'attendre aussi longtemps, dit-il en se retournant regarder les étoiles dans le ciel.

- Je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour vous parler de Thor et de moi. J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

Loki se retourna, de nouveau intrigué. Jane avait sorti une enveloppe de la poche de sa robe et la lui tendait.

« J'attendais le bon moment pour vous la donner, je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser avec, dit-elle alors que le dieu de la Malice la prenait en lisant son nom dessus. Emily pensait que c'était mieux de me la confier plutôt qu'à Thor. Elle a ajouté qu'elle ne pratiquait pas la magie contrairement à vous, mais que j'avais intérêt à remplir ma mission (_Loki sourit à cette remarque_).

- Elle… Elle vous a donné cette lettre ? Pour moi ?

- Si je n'étais pas au courant, je pense que votre lettre a dû lui faire effet, répondit Jane en souriant. Je crois que je devrai vous laisser. Bonne soirée. »

Jane repartit en direction de la porte, impatiente de retrouver Thor.

« Mademoiselle Foster ? l'interpella Loki.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie. »

Jane laissa Loki seul dans sa chambre, l'esprit encore plus confus qu'auparavant. Il ne s'attendait nullement à recevoir une réponse d'Emily. Ce geste, ainsi que l'attention qu'elle avait prise pour la lui faire remettre le toucha et lui fit se poser davantage de questions. Il alla sur le balcon et à la lumière des milliers de bougies qu'il avait fait apparaître, déchira lentement le haut de l'enveloppe, déplia la feuille de papier et commença sa lecture.

_Loki,_

_Je ne peux vous cacher comme votre lettre m'a surprise. Après autant de temps sans nouvelles d'Asgard, j'avoue que je m'étais résignée. Tout le monde sur Terre était reparti à ses missions, Steve Clint Bruce et Natasha loin de New-York, et je finissais par me dire que ces quelques semaines n'avaient jamais existé. Enfin, si on exclut le fait que je travaille pour Tony Stark, toujours aussi productif et le cerveau avec tellement de lubies que parfois j'ai du mal à le suivre et à le raisonner ! Heureusement que Pepper est là !_

_J'ai retrouvé mon amie Vanessa, qui a été d'un grand réconfort, malgré le fait que ce soit de ma faute si elle a été impliquée dans tout ça. Nous avons eu le droit à un charmant entretien avec le directeur Fury, assez remonté par toutes ces failles. Au final, je me porte bien mieux sans le voir. J'ai parlé d'Henry à Steve, il devrait m'emmener le voir demain. Je vous promets de faire du mieux que je peux pour l'aider._

_Vous me dites que vous ne me parlerez pas de la guerre qui se prépare, mais je m'inquiète quand même. Tellement de vies sont en jeu, celle des Avengers, du SHIELD, la Terre, Asgard, Thor et la vôtre aussi. J'ai peur pour tout le monde, tout le temps. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait vous arriver parce que j'ai bien deviné avec vos non-dits que ça ne va pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois être exclue. Le mensonge par omission n'est pas la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé, je crois que vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. Je n'ai peut-être pas de pouvoirs, je ne sais pas me battre, mais je peux être là pour vous soutenir (c'est bien la seule chose que je sais faire). Ne me cachez rien, s'il vous plaît._

_Vous culpabilisez concernant les derniers évènements (et ne niez pas, Thor nous l'a dit !). Vous n'êtes pas le seul responsable. Je ne l'ai dit à personne, mais j'ai été à l'enterrement de Brian. Après tout, il s'est également sacrifié pour me sauver. J'étais au fond et j'ai assisté à la détresse de sa femme. Elle était tellement malheureuse que je me sens très mal. C'est de ma faute si elle est privée de son mari ! Si je ne lui avais pas dit oui, si je n'étais pas sortie avec lui, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. J'ai désormais mon propre fardeau à porter, il est plus lourd que ce que je ne pensais._

_Je ne sais pas si vous souhaitez donner suite à ma lettre, si vous en avez envie, ne vous gênez pas. Je serai contente d'avoir de vos nouvelles (un peu plus gaies j'espère)._

_Faites attention à vous Loki._

_Emily._

Loki reposa sa lettre, encore plus touché par ce qu'il venait de lire. Elle avait espéré de ses nouvelles, elle pensait donc à lui ! Il avait ressenti une vague de jalousie à la mention du soldat (il le considérait toujours comme un rival avec ses bonnes manières de chevalier), mais c'était la seule personne qui savait qui était Henry. Il était en colère contre le directeur, qui était toujours aussi froid et impitoyable mais encore plus contre cet homme qui continuait de tourmenter Emily même mort. Elle n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il avait fait, elle n'avait pas à lui prêter autant d'attention, elle avait failli mourir à cause de lui ! Agacé, Loki froissa le papier sans s'en rendre compte. Dès qu'il s'en aperçut, il murmura quelques paroles pour réparer la lettre, honteux de s'être emporté ainsi. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et elle avait besoin d'être rassuré. Se doutant qu'il n'y aurait pas de conseil ce soir, il s'allongea sur son lit, plaça la lettre à côté de la photo d'Emily, et pour la première fois, s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Loki se réveilla, l'esprit plus léger. Il se prépara, et relut plusieurs fois la lettre d'Emily. Il hésita brièvement quant à la démarche à suivre, puis s'empressa de répondre à sa lettre. Il allait la remettre à Jane dès qu'il la verrait, ainsi il ne la ferait pas attendre davantage. Puis satisfait de ce qu'il avait écrit, il ajouta une feuille supplémentaire, cacheta soigneusement l'enveloppe par un sortilège simple et sortit en la conservant précieusement dans sa poche. Arrivé à la grande salle du trône, il vit son frère les yeux fatigués mais heureux ainsi que ses parents.

« Nous t'attendions, mon frère ! Qu'as-tu fait cette nuit pour t'être levé aussi tard ? demanda Thor taquin.

- Je me suis levé bien plus tôt que toi et j'avais des choses importantes à faire. Des choses qui m'ont permis d'avoir quand même plus d'heures de sommeil que toi… (_Thor rougit_). Félicitations.

- Merci mon frère, je suis heureux.

- Mon fils, je suis fier de toi, dit Odin.

- Tu l'as bien choisie, elle est faite pour toi, dit Frigga en l'étreignant.

- Merci, Mère.

- Je crois que nous avons cependant des choses importantes à régler, annonça Odin.

- J'apporte de bonnes nouvelles de Midgard, déclara Thor. Nos amis sont prêts à nous aider et serons présents au moment où nous en aurons besoin.

- C'est une grande joie de savoir que nous ne serons pas seuls, déclara le roi en s'asseyant sur le trône. »

Loki observa et nota une certaine faiblesse d'Odin dans ses gestes, regard qui n'échappa pas à Frigga qui le lui rendit.

« Nos amis, en particulier Steve Rogers, souhaitent venir sur Asgard pour établir une stratégie de défense à la fois sur Asgard et sur Midgard. Ils espèrent une réponse favorable de votre part.

- Cette coopération ne peut que nous rendre plus fort.

- Ami Stark et ami Banner voudraient apporter leur contribution dans la protection du Tesseract. Ils sont très ingénieux. Je pense que leur savoir combiné à la magie de Loki pourrait se révéler fort utile.

- Renforcer la protection du Tesseract par l'ajout de nouvelles sortes de défense que Thanos ne pourrait connaître… Quel est ton avis Loki ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Penses-tu qu'il serait possible de combiner vos deux savoirs ? Tes connaissances en magie sont bien plus étendues que les miennes, et les Midgardiens pourraient accroître ce potentiel.

- Je ne sais pas si cela pourrait être possible, déclara Loki avec hésitation. Mais nous pouvons essayer.

- Qu'est-ce que Thanos sait exactement sur Midgard ? demanda Thor.

- Je n'ai pas été très expansif sur le sujet. Je lui ai juste dit que les humains étaient des misérables lâches et peureux, dit Loki en regardant Thor, qui avait tiqué à ses paroles.

- Il a dû être déstabilisé en voyant ce qu'il s'est passé à New-York. Pourrait-on encore le surprendre et l'induire en erreur ?

- Je pense que c'est possible, dit Thor. Le SHIELD n'a pas mobilisé toutes ses troupes. Quand à mes amis, ils sont très habiles.

- Dans ce cas, tu devrais retourner sur Midgard concernant notre accord de collaboration sur la défense conjointe d'Asgard et Midgard. Tes amis peuvent venir quand ils le veulent. Je convoquerai les autres généraux.

- Je retourne dès ce soir au manoir avec Jane, promit Thor.

- C'est vrai que tu as une nouvelle à leur annoncer, glissa Loki. »

Thor rougit encore plus fort et la réunion prit fin. Tandis qu'il retournait dans son appartement, Loki s'interrogea sur la tournure que prendraient les évènements. Un mariage à Asgard en pleine guerre, il n'y avait que Thor pour avoir une idée pareille.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre exclusivement sur Asgard vous aura plu. Qu'avez-vous pensé des retrouvailles entre les deux frères ? Des premiers pas de Jane sur Asgard ? De l'échange entre elle et Loki ? De la fameuse lettre d'Emily ? Et de la demande de Thor ? Je vous dis à bientôt et si vous voulez battre le record de reviews, c'est juste en dessous!_

_PS : Avez-vous vu la BA de la nouvelle série Agents of SHIELD? Coulson est vivant, ça ruine ma fic ! Mais bien impatiente de voir cette série, j'espère que nous l'aurons également en France !_


	7. Chapter 7: Organisations en tous genres

_Bonjour ! _

_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour mon retard. En effet, j'ai déménagé et cela a nécessité de l'organisation (comme le titre de ce chapitre, lol !). Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant Loki et Emily à leur sort. Vos réactions sur la demande en mariage de Thor et la réponse (enfin, allez-vous me dire^^) m'ont fait très plaisir. Sans plus tarder, voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta fidèle review (et un envoi de Loki^^)! Contente que tu aies noté les petites touches d'humour d'Emily (elle fait parfois dans le second degré^). Et pour les vœux de bonheur, tu auras bientôt l'occasion de le leur dire !_

_A __**Clintashafan**__ : Merci pour ta review (et un envoi de Clint^^)! Contente que tu aies aimé le précédent chapitre._

_A Guest : Merci pour ta review ! Aies confiance, j'ai tout prévu^^ J'attendrai ton avis sur la suite !_

_Merci à mes très fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf ma OC Emily Coulson, l'agent Jeremy Donovan, et Vanessa)._

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Organisations en tous genres.

La nuit tombait sur la ville de New-York, les bâtiments s'illuminaient un à un, tout comme les étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel. En dehors de l'agitation perpétuelle de la ville, le manoir Avengers faisait office de calme en apparence. Les petites lumières qui jalonnaient l'allée centrale diffusaient une lumière tamisée, comme dans l'un de ces contes de fées. Si rien ne semblait suspect à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur en revanche c'était une toute autre histoire.

Steve se défoulait sur les sacs de boxe après la journée difficile qu'il venait de passer. Il avait rendu visite aux victimes de la folie meurtrière de Loki une nouvelle fois et il lui semblait que chaque passage devenait de plus en plus éprouvant. Il pensait que ces hommes et femmes qui avaient perdu la vie ne seraient pas les seuls et que d'autres les rejoindraient probablement. Pour Steve, chaque vie était unique et elle n'était reprise que si elle était justifiée. D'autres innocents risquaient de périr. Il devait faire en sorte d'empêcher cela d'arriver. Il attendait avec impatience la visite de Thor pour commencer à établir un plan de défense.

Clint et Natasha ne se parlaient toujours pas et s'évitaient soigneusement. L'archer tirait sur tout un tas de cibles imaginaires, testant ses dernières inventions en matière de flèches. Il se concentrait et ne ratait aucun de ses tirs, visant avec précision et rapidité. La dernière cible apparut, un petit point de lumière orangé qui s'avançait vers lui. Clint ajusta son arc et se prépara à tirer. Il y était presque. Mais la vision lui semblait familière, c'était plutôt roux que orangé. Comme les cheveux de Natasha. Natasha qui ne lui parlait plus et dont il ne savait pourquoi. Natasha qu'il croyait connaître mais qui agissait de manière complètement différente. Clint laissa échapper sa flèche qui n'atteignit pas sa cible. Excédé, il jeta son arc. Que lui avait-il fait ?

De son côté, la Russe se défoulait dans une salle où des projections en hologramme l'attaquaient de tous côtés. Elle tirait, se jetait sur ses ennemis avec encore plus de hargne que d'habitude. Elle accélérait la cadence, comme pour évacuer toute sa colère. En réalité elle s'empêchait de repenser à sa dispute avec Clint. La soirée de la veille était quelque chose de complètement nouveau pour elle qui était habituée à des missions où l'on faisait tout sauf parler entre filles. Elle avait accepté au début afin de ne pas se retrouver au manoir avec les autres et au final avait fini par y prendre plaisir. Elle commençait à se détendre et à savourer le moment présent lorsqu'il était arrivé. Sa légèreté avait disparu et toute la peine qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois qu'elle le voyait était remontée à la surface. Face à sa question, elle avait riposté comme elle avait toujours fait, froideur et détachement. Ne pas montrer ses sentiments, tel était ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit. « L'amour c'est pour les enfants », avait-elle dit à Loki. Elle n'aurait jamais cru penser à quel point elle avait tort. Elle était une enfant, stupide et gouvernée par des sentiments qu'elle était incapable de contrôler. Au même moment, une flèche noire explosa près d'elle. Elle se retourna et sauta à la gorge de son assaillant. Elle lui donna un grand coup de poing, le mit à terre, sortit son pistolet et lui tira droit dans le cœur. L'assaillant la regarda avec surprise et Natasha réalisa avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de Clint. Ce dernier lui jeta un dernier regard et se dissipa.

« Vous avez tué un de vos coéquipiers. Vous avez perdu, annonça le programme lancé par Jarvis.»

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue. Oui, elle avait perdu.

* * *

Tony s'acharnait à ajouter un nouveau dispositif de pilotage sur son armure. Problème, cela ne semblait pas fonctionner. Il donna un grand coup sur sa poitrine et l'armure le fit s'élever dans les airs. Satisfait, il fit le tour de la pièce à vive allure, songeant à sortir pour tester ses capacités.

« Monsieur, la charge est trop faible, vous allez tomber, annonça Jarvis.

- Mais non, vas-y, mets les gaz, grogna Tony. Elle devrait pouvoir aller à… »

Tony n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'armure accéléra brusquement et il s'écrasa contre le mur.

« Je vous avais dit Monsieur que…

- Jarvis, tais-toi, dit-il en gémissant.

- Un problème Tony ? demanda Bruce en entrant. J'ai entendu du bruit.

- J'essaye juste de trouver une nouvelle énergie autonome pour alimenter l'armure au cas où le réacteur ARK ne fonctionnerait pas sur Asgard.

- Qu'avez-vous essayé ?

- Un mélange de divers rayonnements de faible intensité et d'électricité.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez testé les rayons gamma ? s'exclama Banner. Vous êtes fou ?

- Il faut bien un peu de folie pour trouver une solution. Et j'en ai mis très très peu. Une petite dose, comme ça, dit-il en montrant une estimation avec ses doigts (_Bruce grimaça_).

- Vous pensez que le réacteur ne fonctionnera pas ? Et votre…

- Je pense que ceci, dit-il en désignant sa poitrine, devrait fonctionner mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour alimenter également mon armure, j'en n'en ai aucune idée. Et puis il faut que je connecte Jarvis pour garder un contact avec ici. Mais je peux déjà oublier l'électricité.

- Si nous pouvons aller sur Asgard, vous pourrez emmener l'armure pour la renforcer.

- J'y compte bien ! Un voyage tous frais payés sur une planète inconnue, ça ne se refuse pas. Je vous ai déjà dit que je songeais à réserver ma place pour passer trois mois dans l'espace ? Quoique si on tombe sur d'autres créatures en tout genre…

- Et vous laisseriez Pepper seule ? (_Tony grimaça, très gêné par la remarque de son collègue_).

- Pas très longtemps, techniquement…

- L'agent Donovan arrive Monsieur.

- Encore lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- L'agent Donovan est un agent de liaison entre le SHIELD et les Avengers. Il semblerait qu'il vienne pour faire le lien entre vous et le directeur Fury, dit Jarvis.

- Très pertinent comme remarque. Il y a les téléphones pour ça ! Au moins Coulson appelait avant d'apparaître.

- Monsieur, je perçois une perturbation à l'extérieur du manoir. Le Bifrost s'est activé de l'autre côté.

- Déjà ? A croire que Pitbull l'a senti.

- Pitbull ? demanda Bruce qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait dit Tony.

- Un petit surnom, vous devriez demander à Emily. D'ailleurs où est-elle ?

- Elle est ici dans sa chambre, Monsieur.

- Dis-lui de venir. Si Thor est là, elle voudra sûrement savoir comment va le mégalo-gothique.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Bon, allons voir nos invités, annonça Tony en quittant péniblement son armure. Ils arrivent juste temps pour dîner, il va falloir que je fasse re-remplir les placards de nourriture, c'est fou ce qu'un Asgardien mange ! Vous croyez qu'il peut prétendre au titre de plus gros mangeur de hamburgers ? Je n'ai même pas réussi à compter combien de…

- Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous et Pepper ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Bruce. J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

- Ces dames ont cru bon d'aller s'amuser sans moi. Alors qu'il y a tout pour faire la fête ici ! Les femmes ! »

Tony n'ajouta rien de plus. Il était inutile de dire au docteur qu'il avait détecté les symptômes avec plus de lucidité qu'il ne le croyait.

* * *

A l'annonce de l'activation du Bifrost, les Avengers étaient tous sortis, ainsi qu'Emily et l'agent Donovan. Comme lors du départ la veille, Emily aperçut une vive lumière qui l'aveugla et un grand bruit. Lorsque sa vision redevint normale, elle vit Thor et Jane enlacés avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Mais ce qui surprit davantage Emily, c'était la tenue que portait Jane. Une robe comme elle n'en avait jamais vu de couleur or, ses cheveux légèrement ondulés. Elle était rayonnante.

« Juste à temps pour le dîner ! s'exclama Tony en s'avançant vers eux.

- Mes amis, je suis heureux d'être de retour parmi vous, dit Thor joyeusement en donnant une grande accolade à Tony qui faillit tomber par terre. »

Il alla saluer tout le monde, euphorique. Il eut même un petit sourire malicieux vis-à-vis d'Emily. Jane la serra contre elle et fit de même pour Natasha.

« C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez de retour aussi vite. Le directeur Fury souhaitait savoir si vous aviez pu discuter avec votre père à propos de notre proposition.

- Rassurez-le, nous acceptons la défense conjointe d'Asgard et de Midgard ! Mais nous avons une autre annonce importante à faire.

- Nous devrions entrer à l'intérieur dans ce cas. Vous restez agent Dono…?

- Pas très longtemps, ensuite je devrai rentrer faire mon rapport. Je pense que le directeur souhaitera tous vous voir demain.»

Natasha lança un regard suggestif à Emily qui comprit aussitôt. Elle mima un téléphone, la Russe acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Clint les regardait sans comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire.

Ils rentrèrent tous où un buffet avait été préparé. Chacun commença à se servir et à manger. L'assiette de Thor manquait de déborder au contraire de celle de Jeremy Donovan qui était presque vide, comme s'il avait peur d'exploser ou de s'étouffer avec un petit four. Emily s'était absentée quelques instants avant de revenir. Elle cherchait Natasha du regard quand Steve s'approcha et lui demanda comment elle allait après la visite du matin. Elle le rassura. Au même instant, la Russe entra dans la pièce, l'air toujours aussi froid. Elle passa à côté d'Emily et lui fit un signe, signe qu'Emily répéta. Elles se sourirent, ce manège n'avait pas échappé à l'archer qui bouillait intérieurement en se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien tramer ensemble. Thor discutait avec Bruce et Tony et demanda nonchalamment :

« Mais où est donc Demoiselle Potts ? Je ne l'ai pas encore saluée.

- Pepper est… malade. Elle se repose.

- Toujours depuis hier soir ? demanda Steve. Je pensais que ça irait mieux ce matin.

- Est-ce que c'est grave ? demanda l'Asgardien.

- Juste une bonne gueule de bois. Elle s'en remettra, assura le milliardaire.

- Comment une gueule en bois ?

- Juste une expression.

- Elle a bu un peu trop d'alcool, expliqua Jane.

- Ah, je comprends mieux. Mais c'est une drôle d'expression. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Demandez à Emily, dit le milliardaire en jetant un regard à la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! Et rien ne nous interdisait de sortir ! protesta-t-elle.

- C'est curieux qu'elle soit toujours malade, dit Bruce songeur. Est-ce qu'elle a pu prendre quelque chose ?

- J'ai fait un repas et lui ai apporté sur un plateau, rendez-vous compte, je n'ai encore jamais apporté le repas au lit pour quelqu'un !

- Il faut bien que vous vous bougiez un peu les fesses, Stark, dit Natasha. Vous deviez vous racheter.

- Et elle a mangé ?

- Elle a trouvé ça infect, ça lui donnait envie de vomir et elle m'a accusé de vouloir l'empoisonner et elle a failli me jeter le plateau à la figure !

- Vous cuisinez aussi mal ? demanda Steve, curieux, sous le regard rieur du docteur.

- Non ! C'est faux ! J'ai déjà cuisiné, on adore même ma cuisine.

- Je parie que c'était les œufs Iron-Man, glissa Emily.

- C'est quoi les œufs Iron-Man ? demanda Thor.

- La spécialité du chef.

- Ne prenez ce ton ironique Mademoiselle Coulson, dit Tony piqué au vif. Vous les adorez mes œufs.

- Je n'en ai mangé qu'une seule fois, nuance. Mais oui, c'était bon.

- Elle devrait peut-être consulter un guérisseur, nous en avons de très bons sur Asgard, dit Thor.

- Vous pensez qu'elle a attrapé une maladie rare ? demanda Steve.

- Le mieux est d'attendre demain. Son organisme doit être perturbé, dit le docteur pour rassurer tout le monde.

- J'espère qu'elle se sera rétablie. Demoiselles, Messieurs les Avengers, Jane et moi avons une annonce à vous faire, dit Thor d'une voix forte. Je suis très heureux de vous dire que Jane a beaucoup aimé sa visite sur Asgard, elle a été très bien accueillie et c'est un grand honneur pour moi (_il la regarda des étoiles pleins les yeux_) de vous déclarer qu'elle a accepté de devenir mon épouse. Et nous voulons que vous soyez avec nous pour ce grand jour.»

Un silence se fit, tout le monde était pris au dépourvu par la nouvelle. Puis les félicitations fusèrent de toutes parts, chacun alla congratuler les futurs mariés. Jane versa même quelques larmes, sous l'émotion. Seule Natasha resta polie, faussement naturelle. Tony déclara qu'il fallait organiser un grand mariage et qu'il connaissait l'endroit parfait pour ça, Emily tenta de calmer ses ardeurs et de lui expliquer que c'était très long de préparer un mariage. Steve et Clint se regardaient, effarés à l'idée de devoir porter un costume et de participer à une cérémonie de ce genre. Jarvis s'exprima en disant que les églises avaient beaucoup de demandes et qu'il fallait attendre l'année suivante. Jeremy Donovan tentait de se faire respecter en disant que ce n'était pas le moment, que le monde était en guerre mais un regard de Bruce vert le fit se taire. Thor interrompit leur bavardage :

« Inutile de vous préoccuper de tout ceci. Tout est organisé sur Asgard, les préparatifs des festivités ont déjà débuté à l'heure où je vous parle. Seule votre présence sera requise pour le grand jour.

- Ouf, soupira Clint, pas de tulle et de cœurs à accrocher.

- C'est sûr, tu adores tellement les mariages, railla Natasha.

- Pas plus que tu n'aimes ce genre de cérémonies. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la Russe, Clint se mordit la langue, comprenant qu'il avait encore tout faux. Pourtant il était persuadé que la jeune femme détestait les trucs de filles, elle lui avait même dit une fois qu'elle avait horreur des tralalas. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? C'était sûrement Emily qui lui avait retourné le cerveau. Un silence gêné se fit, Tony demanda :

« Et quand comptez-vous vous promettre amour éternel et faire tomber la jarretière ?

- Une jarre-tière ?

- Stark, vous êtes vraiment d'une subtilité, s'exclama Natasha furieuse tandis que Jane rougit.

- Bon, bon, je corrige. Pour quand est prévu le grand jour ?

- Dans deux semaines.

- Deux semaines seulement ? Mais ils font comment ? Ici ça prend au moins un an ! s'exclama Emily.

- Ben vous êtes pressés de consommer la nuit de noces, remarqua Tony.

- Stark !

- Le directeur Fury n'approuvera pas, dit l'agent Donovan. Ce n'est pas le… »

Il se tut une nouvelle fois devant le regard de Banner et n'insista pas davantage. Il déclara qu'il allait retourner faire son rapport et qu'il viendrait les chercher le lendemain. Il partit, Emily et Natasha le suivirent du regard, un petit sourire sur le visage. Chacun discuta de vive voix, allant de son commentaire. Pendant que les bavardages allèrent bon train, Jane s'approcha d'Emily.

« Jane je suis très heureuse pour toi. Tu le mérites.

- C'est gentil Emily.

- Je suis sûre que ce sera une très belle cérémonie.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Thor a invité les Avengers.

- Mais bien sûr que tu es invitée ! Thor serait triste si tu ne venais pas, surtout qu'il aurait invité ton père si…

- Merci.

- D'ailleurs, j'aurai un service à te demander, si ça ne t'ennuie pas.

- Tout ce que tu veux Jane.

- Et bien, Thor est le futur roi d'Asgard, donc la cérémonie sera asgardienne et prestigieuse. Il y aura tout le peuple présent à cette occasion. Mais j'aimerais quand même que ma famille vienne. Et j'aimerais inviter Darcy et Erik.

- Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

- Je vais devenir l'épouse de Thor et la future reine d'Asgard. Mais je ne veux pas oublier d'où je viens.

- Je comprends.

- J'aimerais ajouter quelques traditions du monde d'où je viens, pour que ce soit aussi comme si je me mariais ici. Comme tu organises des évènements, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être préparer quelque chose de particulier à intégrer.

- Tu veux que j'organise une partie de ton mariage ?

- Une toute petite partie, rassures-toi. Mais ne serait-ce qu'un petit moment pendant la cérémonie ou la soirée.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, je veux dire, je ne suis pas weddingplanner, je n'ai jamais …

- S'il te plaît.

- Bon, d'accord.

- Merci ! Merci ! Elle accepte, dit-elle en se tournant vers son futur époux.

- Merci, demoiselle Emily ! dit Thor joyeusement. C'est très important pour Jane, veuillez au nom d'Asgard accepter nos remerciements.

- Je serai très heureuse de faire quelque chose pour ce grand jour.

- Avez-vous demandé la permission à votre patron avant ? glissa Tony.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas… dit Steve, choqué.

- On se détend ! Du moment que vous n'oubliez pas qui vous emploie…

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier !

- … Emily a Asgard. Il y en a un qui va être content. »

Emily se figea. Elle réalisait seulement ce que cela impliquait. Elle allait à Asgard, dans un monde totalement inconnu pour elle. Et à Asgard il y avait Loki. Elle allait revoir Loki à Asgard lors d'un mariage.

* * *

« Hors de question ! »

Le directeur Fury faisait les cent pas, très énervé. Les Avengers étaient tout autour de la table, au lendemain du retour de Thor et de l'annonce du mariage.

« Nous sommes en guerre…

- Techniquement, Thanos ne nous a pas encore déclaré la guerre, glissa Tony.

- Stark !

- C'est grâce à Loki si nous pouvons nous préparer, ajouta Steve.

- Ce n'est pas… Vous voilà enfin Donovan ! dit-il en apercevant l'agent entrer dans la salle. On peut savoir où vous étiez ? Vous deviez faire votre rapport hier soir ! A moins que vous n'étiez occupé à fêter la nouvelle !

- Je suis désolé, directeur. Ma voiture est tombée en panne à mon retour du manoir.

- Et vous ne pouviez pas tenter de la réparer ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi à la faire redémarrer.

- Et le téléphone ?

- La batterie était à plat.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? cria Fury.

- Je vous assure que non ! La voiture s'est arrêtée brusquement en pleine campagne, et quand j'ai voulu utiliser mon téléphone, il ne fonctionnait plus ! Il faisait nuit et je ne…

- Et comment avez-vous réussi à sortir de cette situation dangereuse ? demanda Nick moqueur.

- Quelqu'un passait par là et m'a ramené.

- Seulement maintenant ? Merveilleux. J'ai mon équipe qui au lieu de se préparer à une attaque veut jeter du riz et manger du gâteau à la crème et un agent qui est incapable de se débrouiller.

- Cette situation ne se reproduira plus, déclara l'agent Donovan, piqué au vif.

- Je l'espère pour vous. Bref, organiser un mariage n'est pas dans l'ordre de nos priorités.

- Modérez vos propos, dit Thor, son marteau grésillant dangereusement. Jane est la femme que j'aime et je veux unir ma vie à la sienne. Tant qu'il est encore possible, je veux le faire sans plus tarder.

- Vous ne voudriez pas offenser nos amis asgardiens ? demanda Bruce.

- De plus, nous serons sur place pour également parler de notre défense, ajouta Steve.

- Vous parliez de resserrer les liens entre Asgard et ici. Un mariage est l'un de ces liens, déclara Natasha. »

Nick se tut face à l'obstination que les Avengers affichaient.

« Très bien, allez donc vous amuser ! Pendant ce temps, j'organiserai une défense _terrienne_.

- On vous ramènera des dragées, promit Tony. Quoique, vous avez des dragées à Asgard ? demanda-t-il.

- Des dra G ?

- Ben, non, désolé pas de dragées. Des petits-fours peut-être ?

- Stark.

- Bon ben il en restera plus pour nous.

- J'irai bien assister au mariage, dit l'agent Hill.

- Vous restez ici, c'est un ordre. Si tout le monde part…

- … S'amuser, j'ai compris, répondit Maria amèrement.

- Très bien. Partez tous à Asgard. Captain, je vous demande de diriger les opérations. Donovan, si vous savez toujours conduire et utiliser un téléphone, vous assurerez la liaison entre le manoir et la base. Il faudrait que quelqu'un revienne régulièrement, agent Barton ?

- Compris.

- Il faudra penser au transfert des Midgardiens pour le grand jour, ajouta Thor.

- Quels midgardiens ?

- La famille de Jane, Demoiselle Darcy et Erik Selvig, Demoiselle Potts et Demoiselle Emily.

- Comment ça, ils vont tous sur Asgard ?

- Ils sont invités au mariage.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous offre une limousine non plus ?

- Ces grands moyens de transport ? Vous êtes très généreux, dit Thor. »

Nick soupira. S'il avait encore des cheveux, nul doute qu'il les aurait perdus depuis qu'il a mis sur pied cette équipe.

* * *

« Votre rapport.

- Mon général, ils ne se méfient pas de nous. Ils ignorent qui nous sommes et de quoi nous sommes capables. »

Thanos sourit.

« Parfait. Répandez la mort autour de vous. Il ne doit y avoir aucun survivant. »

* * *

_J'ai eu un peu de mal avec le début mais après c'est parti tout seul ! Je vous avais dit d'avoir confiance en moi, non ? (Je l'ai dit ? Je ne m'en souviens plus). Bref, vous l'aurez compris, les retrouvailles c'est pour bientôt ! J'en connais qui doivent déjà trépigner d'impatience. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La réaction des Avengers ? Celle de Fury (va-t-il offrir une limousine en cadeau de mariage ?)? Qu'est-il arrivé à l'agent Donovan ? Et la fin ? A bientôt et pensez, pensez aux reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8: Courrier inter-Bifrost

_Hello ! _

_Merci pour vos retours sur le précédent chapitre. C'est officiel il y aura un mariage dans cette fic !Un peu de douceur dans un monde en guerre. Et bien entendu les retrouvailles approchent à grands pas entre Loki et Emily… En attendant je vous laisse avec la suite. Bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta review (et un envoi de Loki^^)! Ah tu m'as fait rire avec le surnom SCC ! C'est vrai que quand je l'ai vu avec son casque… Quelle mouche a piqué Stan Lee pour l'affubler d'un casque pareil ? En tout cas il va falloir qu'il le remette pour l'arrivée d'Emily… Que va-t-elle en penser ? Et Clint et Natasha… il y a des progrès à faire côté relation…_

_A __**Guest**__ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui oui il y aura un mariage !_

_Merci à mes très fidèles revieweuses, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf ma chère OC Emily Coulson, ainsi que l'agent Jeremy Donovan, et Vanessa)._

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Courrier inter-Bifrost.

Quand Emily entra dans la salle à manger le lendemain du retour de Thor, les Avengers étaient déjà partis au SHIELD. Seule Jane était encore présente, entourée d'Erik Selvig et de Darcy qui partaient après avoir appris qu'ils étaient conviés à l'évènement. Le scientifique avait du mal à réaliser qu'il allait sur Asgard pour un mariage. Quand à Darcy, elle était surexcitée et espérait qu'elle rencontrerait un Asgardien aussi canon que le futur époux de Jane. Emily les salua et déjeuna en silence. Inutile de préciser qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, entre interrogations sur ce qu'elle pourrait faire de _terrien_ pour le mariage de Jane et le fait qu'elle verrait de nouveau Loki à ce même évènement. Au final, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à trancher à son sujet. Jane s'approcha d'elle après avoir pris congé de ses amis et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Nuit agitée ?

- J'avais des choses dans la tête, répondit Emily. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais pouvoir organiser pour ton mariage.

- Ne t'en fais pas je suis sûre que ce sera parfait, la rassura Jane.

- Est-ce que tu sais comment cela va se passer ?

- Pas encore. C'est pourquoi je retourne sur Asgard avec Thor dès qu'il sera rentré. Dès que j'en saurai un peu plus et que j'aurai terminé les mesures pour ma robe, je rentrerai ici et te tiendrai informée. Je ne retournerai à Asgard que la veille du mariage.

- Pas avant ? Pourquoi ?

- Je souhaite passer du temps avec ma famille. Je sais que ce sera différent après. Que je ne pourrai plus les voir aussi souvent.

- Je comprends, murmura Emily. »

L'absence de son père la faisait souffrir mais elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Pour Jane ce serait encore plus difficile car elle saurait que ses proches sont en vie mais qu'elle ne pourrait plus les voir aussi souvent, en entrant dans la famille royale, surtout si cette dernière était destinée à devenir reine d'Asgard un jour. Jane faisait le sacrifice de sa vie sur Terre pour vivre auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Comme si Jane lisait dans les pensées d'Emily, elle lui dit :

« J'ai parlé à Loki avant de donner ma réponse à Thor.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Emily surprise. Pour quelle raison ?

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Thor m'aime, moi. Qu'il m'ait choisi.

- Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, ça se ressent. Qu'a dit Loki ? finit-elle par demander après un silence.

- A peu près la même chose, dit Jane en souriant. Il était surpris de recevoir ta lettre. Et, dit-elle en allant chercher son sac et en sortant une enveloppe, voici sa réponse.

- Il m'a répondu ?

- Pourquoi tu en doutais ? demanda Jane avec un petit sourire. Loki va être heureux de te revoir tu sais. Il ne dit rien, mais son regard parle pour lui.

- Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Emily.

- Honnêtement, mélancolique et à part. Comme s'il se sentait exclu du bonheur des autres et différent d'eux. Thor s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui. Je crois qu'il compte sur toi pour l'aider.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis la mieux placée, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je crois que pour l'instant, tu devrais seulement faire comme tu le ressens. Laisse passer un peu de temps. Et lis sa lettre, précisa-t-elle en désignant l'enveloppe.

- Merci Jane.

- Je t'en prie Emily. Il faut que je te laisse, je vais voir ma famille sur New-York, je dois rentrer en fin de journée. »

Jane laissa Emily seule dans le manoir, cette dernière prit la lettre de Loki avec précaution et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'asseya sur le lit, sortit les feuilles (Loki avait apparemment écrit beaucoup plus) et commença sa lecture.

_Emily,_

_Si vous saviez comme peu de personnes arrivent à me surprendre, en règle générale j'arrive toujours à savoir comment se comportent les gens. Et pourtant, malgré le fait que je vous ai rencontré il y a quelques mois, malgré le fait que je vous ai côtoyé, vous arrivez encore à me prendre par surprise. Je n'arrive toujours pas à vous cerner, ce qui est excitant d'un certain côté et frustrant de l'autre. Et encore, le contenu de votre lettre l'était également._

_Je vois que le directeur est toujours aussi délicat quand il s'agit de prétendre à la sécurité de votre monde. Ce qu'il s'est passé n'est ni de votre faute ni de celle de votre amie. Si je ne vous avais pas connu, l'attaque aurait pu également se produire, dans d'autres circonstances. Peut-être que cela aurait pu être encore plus grave. Et quand aux mesures que Fury pense à prendre, je suis loin de dire qu'il fait tout son possible. Il vous a laissé sans protection malgré le fait que votre père travaillait pour lui. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se produire si les Avengers (cela m'ennuie profondément de le reconnaître mais ceci est la vérité) n'avaient pas pris soin de vous ? N'a-t-il pas envisagé qu'un ennemi du SHIELD pourrait apprendre votre existence et dans un esprit de vengeance tenter de porter atteinte à votre vie ? Je m'excuse mais je ne peux avoir l'esprit aussi léger à son égard._

_Il y a cependant une chose qui me met en colère plus que toute autre chose, c'est la culpabilité que vous ressentez vis-à-vis de votre ancien compagnon. Par Hela ! Emily, il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins ! Cet humain a choisi ce qu'il souhaitait faire de sa vie, vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Vous avez pris la bonne décision en ce qui le concerne, c'est lui qui a été trop loin. Alors cessez de vous torturer à ce sujet !_

_Me voici en colère à ce stade de ma lettre, et je ne sais comment me contrôler. Vous m'aviez bien dit que vous souhaitiez que je ne vous cache rien._

_Parlons d'autres choses plutôt. Vous devriez apprendre que mon frère a eu la brillante idée d'unir sa vie à sa compagne en plein combat contre Thanos. L'idée paraît absurde à première vue. Mais après réflexion je l'encourage dans son choix. Thor est un grand guerrier, un futur roi d'Asgard et il aime Jane. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait être privé de son bonheur alors qu'il n'est responsable en rien de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Cela est étrange de penser que dans les couloirs on ne parle que de préparatifs, de banquet de et tenues à porter pour le grand jour quand on sort d'un conseil de guerre. Mère est aux anges par une nouvelle pareille, cela la rend heureuse. Elle est tellement inquiète par ce qu'il pourrait arriver et pour la santé d'Odin._

_Je ne sais si je devrais vous remercier mais sachez que mon frère prend un certain plaisir à me taquiner à votre sujet. Il a attendu d'être sur le point de prendre le Bifrost pour m'annoncer qu'il comptait vous inviter pour l'occasion. Je crois que l'expression de mon visage l'aurait rendu hilare. J'avoue que je n'espérais pas avoir une occasion de vous revoir, surtout en un moment pareil. La raison me dicterait de m'éloigner parce que c'est trop dangereux pour tout le monde. Et mon cœur me dit de rester si c'est la dernière fois où je peux voir les gens heureux._

_J'espère réellement que vous viendrez à Asgard Emily. Pas seulement à cause de moi mais aussi pour découvrir Asgard. C'est l'endroit où j'ai grandi, la cité est magnifique, surtout en cette période. Je suis sûr que vous aimeriez, le ciel aux mille couleurs, les jardins en fleurs, la vue depuis le palais. Je voudrais que vous voyiez toutes ces choses. De plus, vous serez loin de ce stupide directeur et moi je pourrai surveiller le comportement de l'homme de métal à votre égard. Je veux être sûr qu'il ne vous malmène pas, si c'est le cas, j'aurai le plaisir d'utiliser ma magie. Peut-être pourrai-je faire disparaître sa précieuse tour pendant quelques heures, juste histoire de lui causer une petite frayeur, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je suis certain que vous avez davantage de choses intéressantes à me dire à son sujet._

_Je ne sais quelle sera la date de votre venue, mais j'attends déjà ce jour._

_Loki._

_J'allai omettre une chose. Il est un peu injuste que j'ai une image de vous et vous non. Nous ne possédons pas « d'appareil » pour avoir les mêmes images que sur Midgard, alors voici ce que nous appelons un portrait._

Emily, intriguée par la fin de la lettre, prit la deuxième feuille qui était associée. Elle s'exclama en voyant le portrait de Loki, dessiné au crayon. L'image était fidèle et ce qui marqua le plus Emily, c'était l'expression des yeux de Loki. Comme s'il la regardait réellement à cet instant. Elle posa le portrait à côté d'elle et se mit à réfléchir. La lettre de Loki était complètement différente de la précédente, plus à l'image de sa personnalité. Elle était passée par toutes les émotions en la lisant, touchée par le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas non plus le comportement de Fury, agacée car il ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse s'en vouloir d'être responsable de la mort de Brian, surprise qu'il avoue sa colère, enthousiaste à la description d'Asgard qui avait l'air d'être splendide, riant à la remarque concernant Tony, et enfin rougissante à sa dernière phrase. Loki l'avait peut-être laissé sans nouvelles pendant deux mois, mais il savait ne pas se faire oublier. Si Emily avait pris la décision qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, elle aurait été bien incapable de tenir sa résolution après ce message. Elle dut reconnaître qu'elle était curieuse et même un peu impatiente à l'idée de le revoir. Deux mois avaient passé et elle ne savait quelle serait sa réaction en le revoyant. Repensant au fait que Jane comptait repartir très rapidement, elle demanda à Jarvis où trouver de quoi écrire et commença à rédiger sa réponse.

* * *

De retour au manoir, les Avengers s'étaient activés au pas de course, préparant à la hâte leurs affaires. Leur départ pour Asgard ne pouvait attendre, surtout au vu de la réaction de Fury concernant le mariage. Mieux valait se préparer dès à présent. Steve, Natasha et Clint furent les premiers prêts, n'ayant besoin que de peu de choses. Bruce discutait avec le Dr Selvig de quelques possibilités de recherche sur place. Quand à Tony, il tenait absolument à emmener son armure. N'ayant pas la possibilité de la ranger dans une valise, il se décida à la porter sur lui. Il s'inquiéta seulement sur le fait qu'il allait devoir laisser Pepper. Ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le temps de parler de leurs problèmes de couple. De plus, son état de santé ne s'était pas amélioré. La jeune femme vint quand même dans son atelier, et le rassura en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'Emily serait là pour l'aider. Tony lui fit promettre d'aller voir un médecin en son absence et lui dit qu'il allait rentrer une fois qu'il aurait vu ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il lui promit également qu'il irait avec elle pour choisir sa tenue de mariage, et s'excusa une dernière fois. Cela redonna le sourire à Pepper.

Ils finirent par se retrouver à l'extérieur. Pepper, Emily, Erik et Darcy leur dirent au revoir, sous le regard intransigeant de l'agent Donovan, qui demanda à Clint de lui faire un rapport au moins une fois par jour pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ce dernier ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié car du coin de l'œil il vit Natasha serrer Emily dans ses bras et lui parler à voix basse. Le Faucon ne comprenait toujours pas leur relation alors qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi proches avant. Jane promit à Emily de revenir très rapidement pour lui en dire davantage. Steve la rassura en lui disant que tout allait bien se passer, Tony lui promit de surveiller son amoureux gothique, et Thor la remercia encore de son aide. Ils se réunirent tous au centre, Thor appela Heimdall, et dans une lumière vive, entre anxiété et sérieux, ils disparurent tous.

* * *

A leur arrivée, les Avengers mirent quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Le voyage en Bifrost était déroutant pour eux, et leur arrivée également. Heimdall se tenait solennellement, derrière lui Sif et ses compagnons les attendaient. Loki se tenait plus en retrait.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on se croyait dans Star Wars ? interrogea Tony. Pas vous le Faucon ? demanda-t-il à Clint. D'ailleurs le vaisseau s'appelle le Faucon Millenium, non ?

- Il y a eu une guerre dans les étoiles ? demanda Steve.

- C'est un film, répondit Natasha.

- Dans les étoiles ? Mais ils ont fait comment ?

- Le cinéma s'est amélioré depuis vos films des années 40, Rogers. Je vous conseille de les regarder sur le plasma géant. Ainsi que…

- Stark, on n'est pas là pour parler de films !

- Mes amis, bienvenue à Asgard ! s'exclama Thor. Nous sommes honorés de vous recevoir sur notre planète. Voici mes compagnons, Sif, Volstagg, Fandrall et Hogun. Et bien entendu mon frère.

- Tiens, ma chère Tête-de-Bouc ! dit Tony en souriant. Vous me surprenez, j'étais persuadé que vous viendriez nous rendre visite ! Enfin, j'imagine que ce serait surtout pour Emily, mais…

- Mais je suis plein de surprises, dit le dieu de la Malice, tentant de noyer le poisson.

- Qui est Emily ? demanda Sif intriguée.

- Emily, sa rédemption ! L'amour de sa vie !

- C'est vrai ? demanda Fandrall sous l'œil noir de Loki. Tu es tombé amoureux, toi le beau parleur ?

- Tony, dit Steve, maudissant le caractère de son coéquipier.

- Cette humaine est plus intéressante et plus ouverte d'esprit que certains Asgardiens, sous-entendit Loki.

- C'est de moi dont tu veux parler ? dit Fandrall, piqué au vif.

- Stop ! s'exclama Steve. Je crois que nous avons d'autres choses plus importantes à parler.

- C'est vrai. Vous êtes attendus. Suivez-moi. »

Thor garda le bras de Jane et sortit le premier du Bifrost. Sif et ses compagnons jetèrent un regard suspicieux à Loki et sortirent. Steve, après avoir regardé les autres, les rejoignit, suivi de Bruce et Clint. Loki ferma la marche. Il vit les autres plus loin sur le pont arc-en-ciel quand il se sentit tiré en arrière. Il eut un sourire en coin.

« Agent Romanoff, que souhaitez-vous savoir aujourd'hui ? Dévoiler mon prochain plan ?

- Je vous remets ceci, dit Natasha le visage fermé en donnant la lettre d'Emily.

- Elle a changé d'intermédiaire.

- C'est moi qui ai insisté pour la prendre.

- Et cette délicate attention n'est pas dénuée d'arrières pensés, je présume.

- Je tiens juste à vous mettre en garde.

- Vraiment ?

- Emily est quelqu'un de bien. J'espère que vous ne vous amusez pas avec elle. Et elle est encore plus fragile qu'elle ne le laisse voir.

- Vous souhaitez que j'arrête de lui écrire ?

- Si vous la blessez de quelque manière que ce soit, je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas, dit Natasha menaçante. »

Et sans parler davantage, elle partit rejoindre les autres qui regardaient le palais.

Loki jeta un œil à la lettre d'Emily. Il était très heureux d'avoir une réponse aussi rapide mais moins par l'arrivée des Avengers.

* * *

Après avoir fait les visites d'usage et notamment la présentation au couple royal, Loki put s'esquiver pour retourner dans ses appartements. C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait, il n'appréciait pas vraiment la visite de ses anciens ennemis. L'archer et la tueuse n'avaient cessé de le dévisager avec le même regard que les « amis » de Thor, le soldat restait droit dans ses bottes et tentait de pacifier tout le monde. Quant à l'homme de métal, il ne cessait de jacasser et de faire des remarques à tout bout de champs, certaines plus perspicaces que d'autres. Loki restait cependant encore plus en retrait par rapport au docteur. Ayant eu un contact un peu trop rapproché avec son double, il ne souhaitait pas revoir le monstre de sitôt. Il avait enfin pu les quitter tous pour se retrouver seul. Il sortit aussitôt la lettre de sa poche et alla au balcon pour lire le courrier d'Emily.

_Loki,_

_Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à recevoir une lettre plus longue que la précédente. Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle m'a laissée de marbre, bien au contraire._

_Je crois qu'il y a certains sujets qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aborder avec vous. Je préfère garder cela pour moi puisque nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce que je ressens. C'est un trait de ma personnalité que je ne peux pas changer. Mais vous me faites penser à mon père qui me disait la même chose._

_Je vous remercie de vous préoccuper de moi et de ma sécurité. Je vous assure que je suis suffisamment entourée pour ne pas me sentir seule. Sans compter les problèmes de cœur à droite à gauche. Vous ai-je dis que mon amie Vanessa est tombée follement amoureuse de l'agent Donovan ? Au point d'établir toute une série de scénarios pour qu'il craque ! J'essaye parfois de la freiner, mais elle est très têtue (plus que moi, je vous l'assure). Mais c'est mon amie et je l'aide du mieux que je peux. D'ailleurs avant-hier soir, l'agent Donavan était présent au manoir. Natasha et moi avons échafaudé un plan qui semblait parfait, Natasha trafiquant la voiture pour qu'elle tombe en panne, et moi échangeant la batterie pour qu'il n'ait pas la possibilité de communiquer avec le SHIELD. Après j'avais appelé Vanessa pour lui dire que nous lui créions une occasion en or (elle a failli me crever un tympan au téléphone tellement elle hurlait de joie !). Et bien l'agent Donovan n'a pas succombé ! Il était paralysé par la personnalité de Vanessa. Pourtant c'est quelqu'un de rare, on peut compter sur elle. Vous n'auriez pas une idée par hasard ? Vous êtes un homme après tout, qu'est-ce qui peut faire succomber un homme ?_

_J'ignore si vous le savez, mais Jane m'a demandé de préparer quelque chose de « midgardien » (je crois que vous nous appelez comme ça) pour le mariage. Que vais-je pouvoir intégrer dans une cérémonie aussi officielle que chez vous, dont j'ignore tout des coutumes ? Si vous pouviez m'aider, je vous en serai très reconnaissante. Je ne veux pas gâcher tout ce qui aura été mis en place sur Asgard. Je viendrai dès que j'aurai réglé certains détails ici et que Jane m'aura parlé de la cérémonie. Puisque je vous écris, vous pourriez peut-être m'en parler un peu, notamment de votre rôle, non ? Je sais que vous êtes touché par la démarche de votre frère. Mais vous ne sentez pas exclu à cause de ça (je sais que vous le pensez)._

_La description que vous m'avez faite d'Asgard m'a enchantée et je suis très impatiente de découvrir votre planète. J'essaye de m'imaginer à quoi cela doit ressembler mais je ne veux pas non plus me faire de fausses idées. Alors je résiste à la tentation et je garde la surprise. J'ai pourtant déjà hâte. Est-ce que vous serez là ?_

_Je vous ai posé beaucoup de questions, j'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal. J'espère également que cette lettre vous redonnera un peu le sourire (Vous comptez réellement faire disparaître la tour Stark ? Le réacteur ARK de Tony lâcherait sous le choc !)._

_A bientôt._

_Emily._

_Je vous remercie pour le portrait, il est très réussi mais ce n'est pas pareil que l'original._

Loki affichait un grand sourire. La lettre d'Emily avait été d'un grand réconfort pour lui et il avait temporairement oublié les nouveaux hôtes et sa collaboration future avec Stark et le docteur. Elle l'avait fait rire à jouer les entremetteuses. Il était flatté qu'elle pense à lui pour lui demander conseil. Elle demandait s'il serait là, elle lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient prochainement. Et elle préférait l'original au portrait.

Le cœur plus léger que d'habitude, il alla se coucher, et s'endormit tard, ses pensées errant du côté de Midgard.

* * *

_On avance, on avance ! Vous avez eu le droit à deux lettres pour le prix d'un chapitre ! J'ai essayé de retransmettre au mieux les émotions et les origines de Loki et Emily. J'espère avoir réussi à montrer leurs personnalités à travers. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Qu'avez-vous pensé de la correspondance Loki/ Emily ? Le départ des Avengers sur Midgard ? Je vous dis à bientôt et pour laisser une review c'est juste en dessous!_


	9. Chapter 9: Stratégie

_Coucou ! _

_Désolé du retard, en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à tout coordonner. Mais je ne vous oublie pas promis ! Un grand merci pour vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre, j'étais très heureuse que la correspondance entre Emily et Loki vous touche autant. Chapitre essentiellement sur Asgard, on se rapproche des retrouvailles, ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta review (et un envoi de Loki^^)! Ah je suis contente que la façon dont Emily répond à Loki te plaise ! Loki devrait être un peu plus taquin dans la prochaine lettre. Bientôt les retrouvailles, promis !_

_A __**Clintashafan**__ : Merci pour ta review (et ne t'inquiète pas pour le chapitre précédent, envoi de Clint pour te remercier !)! En principe, tu auras encore le droit à du grand Tony dans ce chapitre !_

_Merci à mes très fidèles revieweuses et les nouvelles, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf ma chère OC Emily Coulson, ainsi que l'agent Jeremy Donovan, et Vanessa)._

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Stratégie.

Loki se réveilla de fort bonne humeur. La venue prochaine d'Emily lui faisait oublier momentanément le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules. Sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il découvrit les Avengers autour de la table. Il avait beau se dire que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient présents pour contribuer à la défense d'Asgard (et à la protection d'Emily), il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment d'échec et d'amertume. Ils étaient admirés, portés en héros. Lui Loki n'était et ne serait jamais rien de tout cela. Et il ruminait sans cesse cette pensée. Comme il l'avait deviné à juste titre, Stark était en train de jouer les commères (Loki avait la forte envie de lui jeter un sort pour lui couper la parole), le soldat discutait avec Sif, le docteur était plus en retrait. Quant aux espions, c'est avec surprise qu'il avait constaté la froideur de leurs échanges. Ils s'évitaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, parlaient très peu si ce n'était pas du tout. En revanche ils se jetaient de fréquents regards quand l'autre ne le voyait pas, seul Loki s'était rendu compte de ce petit manège. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux, d'autant plus au vu de la nuit qui avait suivi le gala. Emily le savait peut-être. Le milliardaire s'aperçut de sa présence et lui fit un grand sourire :

« Tiens, voilà le gothique amoureux !

- Le gothique amoureux ? demanda Fandrall.

- Tony, vous devriez arrêter de parler, soupira Steve.

- Quoi ? Cette histoire est digne de Roméo et Juliette ! D'ailleurs avec votre langage, vous n'avez plus qu'à apprendre les vers de Shakespeare. Tiens, je devrai demander à Emily si elle a déjà lu le livre, je peux lui offrir. Elle déclamerait : Oh Roméo, Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? conclut Tony en se mettant debout sur la table et s'adressant à Loki. Ou plutôt Oh Loki…

- La ferme Stark, répliqua Natasha.»

Volstagg et Fandrall éclatèrent de rire, Clint et Hogun ébauchèrent un sourire tandis que Bruce ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir un vrai. Steve leva les yeux au ciel, implorant Dieu de lui donner la patience de supporter les remarques du milliardaire, Natasha soupirait en murmurant que c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Loki contenait sa colère et Sif ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le visage fermé en voyant Thor rigoler puis s'approcher de Jane qui venait elle aussi prendre son repas. Ils se regardaient amoureusement et l'Asgardienne se détourna de ce spectacle. Elle quitta la pièce sans ajouter une parole. Le dieu de la Malice fut le seul à s'en apercevoir. A priori, la déesse de la guerre n'appréciait pas la future reine d'Asgard. Tous se calmèrent lorsqu'un Asgardien entra et annonça qu'ils étaient convoqués par le roi et ses conseillers. Ils prirent la direction de la salle royale, l'amusement faisait place au sérieux. Juste avant de les rejoindre, Loki attira Jane dans un coin :

« Est-ce que vous allez rester ici ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Je rentre sur Terre demain, murmura Jane, qui comprit qu'il ne souhaitait pas être davantage taquiné. Vous avez une lettre pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Loki se contenta de faire apparaître la lettre qu'il avait écrite pour Emily dans sa main et la donna sans dire un mot à Jane. Cette dernière la rangea rapidement. Loki hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

« Vous lui manquez aussi, dit-elle simplement. C'est compliqué pour elle mais elle tient à vous, plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre. »

Loki s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder Jane, comme pour vérifier ses propos. La jeune femme était sérieuse et approuva silencieusement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rassuré par ces paroles, Loki se dépêcha de rejoindre le conseil de guerre qui allait avoir lieu.

* * *

Emily était à la tour, des feuilles jonchaient un peu partout sur son bureau. Elle devait absolument terminer quelque chose pour Tony avant de pouvoir s'attaquer plus sereinement aux préparatifs du mariage de Jane. Même si la future mariée n'exigeait pas grand-chose de sa part, elle tenait vraiment à exaucer le vœu de Jane. C'était une très gentille personne et elle le méritait. Emily avait commencé à poser quelques idées sur le papier mais rien ne semblait convenir pour un mariage royal. Elle devrait peut-être se renseigner sur le mariage de la reine d'Angleterre, ça pourrait lui donner une idée. A moins que Loki ne réponde entre temps à sa lettre.

Plus Emily pensait à Loki, plus elle ressentait l'envie de le revoir, juste une fois. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était malsain, mais elle aimait recevoir ses lettres, qui changeaient des emails, l'écriture fine et régulière de Loki, ses pensées et elle les relisait régulièrement. Emily soupçonnait Loki de ne rien dire de son état émotionnel à son frère Thor pour ne pas le blesser davantage et cela l'alarmait dans un sens. Elle ignorait comment Loki réagirait en la voyant, est-ce que leur relation serait comme avant qu'elle ne découvre la vérité ? Ou serait-il plus distant ? Allait-il l'embrasser ? Ou l'avait-il embrassée juste parce qu'ils étaient en danger ? Emily rougit en repensant à ce baiser, elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue, surtout venant de sa part. Elle avait fini par s'avouer que c'était la première fois qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée à cet instant. Comme si c'était une évidence.

Mais la honte la submergeait lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle faisait des cauchemars régulièrement. Elle revoyait son père, très inquiet, lui demandant de fuir, qu'elle devait se protéger puis elle courrait vers Loki et ce dernier se transformait pour aller tuer Phil et il la regardait avec un plaisir sauvage. Puis il s'avançait vers elle en lui annonçant qu'elle était désormais à lui et qu'il allait la tuer elle aussi et son visage se changeait en celui de Brian qui tombait soudain à ses pieds, couvert de sang en lui disant que c'était de sa faute. Elle se réveillait à ce moment-là, tremblante et dégoutée d'elle-même. Seules les deux nuits qui avaient suivi les lettres de Loki en avaient été exemptes. Comme un talisman.

Emily se ressaisit en entendant le bruit de la messagerie. Un nouveau mail pour le prochain gala de charité envers les familles des victimes du SHIELD. Tony avait proposé de créer une association pour leur venir en aide étant donné que ce n'était pas dans les cordes de l'agence qui les avait employées et il avait insisté pour qu'elle en soit l'un des principaux membres. Emily avait finalement pris ce projet à cœur et s'investissait beaucoup dedans. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait eu plus de chance que d'autres familles qui ne connaissent toujours pas les circonstances exactes de la mort de leurs proches et dont les causes devaient être tenues secrètes (exigence de Fury). Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de parler d'Henry à Loki et se promit de le faire dans sa prochaine lettre. Elle allait répondre au gérant de la salle où se tiendrait la réception quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement. Pepper entra, le visage rougi baigné de larmes et parlant de manière incohérente. Emily se leva et se précipita vers elle.

« Pepper, qui y a-t-il ? Ils ont eu un problème ? dit-elle en songeant avec angoisse à ses amis sur Asgard.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, répétait Pepper inlassablement tout en pleurant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi ! »

Comme si elle se rendait compte de sa présence, Pepper la regarda et la tint par les épaules.

« C'est fini, c'est fini avec Tony !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Assieds-toi ! »

Elle obligea Pepper à s'assoir sur l'autre chaise et alla chercher immédiatement un verre d'eau et des mouchoirs. La jolie rousse continuait à pleurer. Elle prit le verre d'eau, l'avala et se moucha.

« Pepper, vous vous êtes réellement séparés ? Quand ? Je croyais…

- Pas encore, mais quand il reviendra oui, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Emily. »

Pepper prit une grande inspiration et expliqua pourquoi son histoire avec Tony était terminée. Emily se tint stupéfaite, sous le choc de la révélation.

* * *

Les Avengers étaient tous réunis autour d'une table en or massif (que Tony n'avait pu s'empêcher d'examiner avec intérêt). Au bout de cette table se tenait Odin très solennel, ses conseillers étant assis de part et d'autre de lui, Thor et Loki étaient en face des Avengers et les Trois guerriers étaient également présents. Sif était arrivée en retard, en s'excusant brièvement devant le roi, ce que Loki ne manqua pas de relever. L'Asgardienne dissimulait difficilement sa jalousie et Loki reconnut qu'il préférait largement avoir Jane Foster comme belle-sœur, même si elle était midgardienne, que la déesse de la guerre. Loki trouvait qu'elle ne voyait en Thor qu'un guerrier et un roi et qu'elle ne le connaissait pas en réalité. Seule Jane semblait pouvoir contrôler son frère, à la fois douce et ferme et Loki était certain que Thor serait bien plus heureux avec elle. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Odin qui se leva pour prendre la parole :

« Chers Midgardiens, je tiens à vous remercier pour avoir répondu présent à notre appel. Soyez sûrs qu'Asgard se souviendra de l'aide de Midgard et que nous ne manquerons pas de venir à notre tour pour vous épauler lorsque le moment sera venu.

- Nous vous remercions pour votre hospitalité et mettrons tout en œuvre pour préserver Asgard de cette menace, répondit Steve en chef d'équipe. Quelles sont les dernières nouvelles concernant Thanos ? Quels sont ses plans ?

- D'après nos dernières informations, dit l'un des généraux, il se cacherait dans l'un des recoins de Jotunheim, là où même les Jotuns n'osent s'aventurer.

- Se pourrait-il qu'il s'allie à ces Jotuns ? demanda Clint.

- Les Jotuns sont nos plus anciens ennemis et ont de nombreuses rancœurs contre nous. Ils nous connaissent bien. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une menace de leur part, déclara Thor.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Tony directement à Loki. Après tout vous en êtes un, enfin à moitié.

- Je ne suis pas un Jotun ! siffla Loki mécontent.

- La délicatesse légendaire de Tony Stark, murmura Natasha.

- C'est vrai que tu les as quand même côtoyé de plus près que nous, tu as même comploté contre Asgard avec leur aide, dit Fandrall.

- J'ai éliminé leur roi ! s'exclama le dieu de la Malice furieux en se levant face à Fandrall. Jamais je n'ai souhaité qu'ils s'en prennent à Asgard ! Pourquoi me reproche-t-on toujours mes erreurs ? Je suis là pour vous aider !

- Cela suffit, Loki ne peut être considéré de cette manière, dit Thor en prenant la défense de son petit frère.

- Mes fils, rasseyez-vous, dit Odin. Ce que Loki a pu faire dans le passé appartient au passé et nous devons nous concentrer sur le présent et ce qui risque de se dérouler dans le futur. Mais c'est une bonne question. Penses-tu que nos ennemis peuvent s'allier ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit Loki avec honnêteté. Peut-être que les Jotuns verront en Thanos un général prêt à leur rendre leurs anciens privilèges. Mais c'est un peuple fier qui n'aime pas être dirigé par quelqu'un qui n'est pas de leur contrée. Mais Thanos sait choisir ses ennemis et verra en eux le moyen de nous porter un coup fatal.

- Alors, nous devons envisager cette éventualité, dit Clint. Pouvons-nous les surveiller ?

- Cela me semble difficile, même pour vous.

- Majesté, avant qu'un complot encore plus important ne se prépare contre nous, je vous suggère de réunir notre armée et d'aller sur Jotunheim pour dissuader ses occupants de s'en prendre à nous, dit un autre conseiller. Thanos sera obligé de fuir et les Jotuns nous craindront toujours, termina-t-il approuvé par les autres Asgardiens. Nous pouvons les attaquer dès demain. »

Thor, Loki et Odin s'assombrirent aux paroles du conseiller. Les Avengers ne pouvaient comprendre à quel passage de leur vie cet Asgardien venait de faire référence inconsciemment.

« Etes-vous sûr que ce soit la meilleure solution ? demanda Bruce.

- C'est une stratégie bien connue, la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, dit Tony. Mais est-ce que nous sommes prêts pour combattre ces géants machin-chose ?

- Nous risquons de nous en prendre à des innocents alors que nous n'avons aucune certitude concernant leurs intentions, dit Steve.

- Je suis contre déclara Thor.

- Moi également, dit Loki.

- Mais pourquoi ? dit le conseiller, agacé par leurs réticences. Majesté, mes hommes sont prêts au combat, ils connaissent bien Jotunheim. Nous allons gagner ! Ils doivent savoir à qui ils ont affaire !

- Tu te rappelles que tu tenais ce genre de discours ? dit Hogun à Thor.

- Et cela a été la décision la plus stupide et la plus irréfléchie de toute ma vie et je m'en voudrais éternellement d'avoir déçu Père à ce point. Même si grâce à ça j'ai changé et j'ai rencontré Jane, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu as compris tes erreurs et tu ne les as plus répétés, mon fils, dit Odin. Je suis fier de l'Asgardien que tu es devenu. Et toi également Loki, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le dieu de la Malice qui avait toujours le visage grave. Tu étais tombé dans le même écueil que Thor.

- Et je reconnais que j'ai été aveuglé par la colère.

- Et maintenant, il voit de nouveau grâce à Emily, glissa Tony, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied vigoureux sous la table par l'agent Romanoff.

- Même si Jotunheim et Asgard ne connaîtront jamais une relation pacifiste et amicale, nous ne les attaquerons pas sans raison.

- Alors qu'allons-nous faire ? dit un autre conseiller. Nous sommes prêts à être anéantis par un ennemi beaucoup plus puissant que tous ceux que nous avons connu et nous allons rester là en attendant la mort ?

- Il faut le faire venir sur un territoire qu'il ne connait pas mais que nous oui, dit Steve.

- A Asgard ? Etes-vous fou Midgardien pour risquer la vie de milliers d'Asgardiens et dont nous ignorons l'issue ?

- Il vaut mieux être prêt et préparé sur son propre terrain afin de pouvoir réagir au plus vite, plutôt que de risquer la vie de vos soldats. Nous ignorons tout de lui, vous les enverrez à la mort ! s'exclama Steve.

- La Terre est également une cible potentielle, ajouta Natasha. Les humains sont également en danger. Nous sommes prêts à vous aider mais nous avons aussi les nôtres à protéger.

- Alors nous devons nous préparer sur les deux territoires, selon lequel Thanos décidera d'attaquer en premier, conclut Clint.

- Je pense qu'il devrait s'en prendre à Asgard en premier, dit Loki.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Fandrall. Nous ne lui avons rien fait !

- Nous avons le Tesseract en notre possession et il le veut. Grâce à lui, il pourra exterminer sans mal les neufs royaumes. Sans lui, il ne peut pas accomplir ses desseins.

- En es-tu sûr ? Parce que quelque chose me dit que c'est plutôt à toi qu'il souhaite s'en prendre !

- Parce que je ne lui ai pas livré le Tesseract ! Je peux me rendre à lui directement, puisque c'est ce que tu sembles insinuer ! Ainsi le problème de ma présence sera résolu !

- Non Loki ! Je refuse que tu te livres ! dit Thor.

- Moi non plus ! dit Tony.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? demanda Clint étonné.

- Emily serait très malheureuse. Elle ne le permettrait pas.

- Je suis d'accord avec Tony, dit Natasha.

- Un peu de soutien de votre part, je finissais par ne plus y croire !

- Ne m'en demandez pas trop Stark, dit Natasha avec un demi-sourire. Mais vous avez raison. Et puis vous êtes plus utile ici, dit-elle au dieu de la Malice.

- Alors concrètement que faisons-nous ? demanda Sif impatiente.

- Natasha, Clint et moi-même aimerions connaître exactement votre territoire et les moyens dont vous disposez afin d'établir une stratégie de défense. Le SHIELD est prêt à envoyer des agents le moment venu, dit Steve.

- Le docteur Banner et moi souhaiterions participer à la défense du Cube, dit Tony. Et si je pouvais renforcer mon armure, cela me serait un gain de temps précieux. Et j'ai besoin de Jarvis.

- Qu'est-ce que ce Jarvis ? demanda Vostagg. Un allié ?

- Le meilleur qu'il soit, assura Tony. Et le plus intelligent puisque c'est moi qui l'ai conçu. Je pourrai ainsi établir une connexion entre le manoir et ici sans devoir passer par le Bifrost.

- Vos désirs seront accordés, annonça le roi. Thor, peux-tu aider nos amis et présenter notre armée ? Je vous demande également votre aide, dit-il en s'adressant aux trois guerriers et à la déesse de la guerre.

- Bien, votre Majesté.

- Loki, peux-tu aider Monsieur Stark et Monsieur Banner dans la défense du Tesseract ? Tu es le meilleur magicien d'Asgard.

- Très bien, dit Loki, peu enchanté à l'idée de devoir collaborer avec le grand bavard et l'homme vert.

- Alors nous devons travailler sans plus tarder, dit Natasha.

- Je devrais rentrer au manoir pour faire mon rapport, annonça Clint.

- Une dernière question, existe-t-il quelque chose pour le neutraliser ? demanda Bruce. D'après ce que tout le monde dit, il est très puissant et très difficile à combattre.

- Nous cherchons le moyen de l'arrêter à temps, dit Odin. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus mais regarda attentivement Loki, comme pour lui rappeler leur accord secret. Loki resta impassible mais avait bien compris la demande du Père de Toute Chose. Le conseil de guerre s'acheva et le roi rappela que cela n'empêcherait pas le mariage d'avoir lieu et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en préoccuper, ils étaient conviés en temps qu'invités exceptionnels, ce qui avait enchanté Tony. Ils quittèrent la salle et se séparèrent, Clint se dirigeant vers le Bifrost escorté de Fandrall et Volstagg, non sans avoir regardé Natasha qui semblait indifférente à son départ.

Bruce et Tony s'avancèrent vers Loki pour commencer à travailler sur le projet de défense du Tesseract.

« Bon, l'amoureux gothique, il va falloir accepter de collaborer avec nous. Nous allons mettre nos deux cerveaux de génie à contribution. Vous verrez, sans nous, le cube ne serait pas aussi bien défendu.

- Toujours aussi sûr de vous, homme de métal ?

- Certain.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'en réalité vous avez plus besoin de moi que vous ne le laissez croire, suggéra Loki.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit le milliardaire.

- L'armure. Son fonctionnement. Et Jarvis. Sans eux, vous êtes inutile.

-C'est faux !

- Nous avons besoin des compétences de chacun pour cette mission, dit Bruce pour apaiser les tensions.

- Bien, je vous aide dans la défense du Cube, en échange vous m'aidez à trouver une source pour relier Jarvis depuis le manoir à ici.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ainsi nous pourrons aussi être avertis en cas d'attaque de la Terre. Et nous saurons comment vont Pepper et Emily. Je pense que vous ne serez pas insensible à cet argument.

- A condition que vous cessiez vos insinuations concernant Emily et moi devant tout le monde, dit Loki.

- Très bien, j'arrête ! Mais d'ailleurs, vous continuez votre petite correspondance ? »

Loki soupira d'exaspération. Finalement le milliardaire serait le plus difficile à supporter.

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin. Steve et Natasha s'étaient rendus à l'armurerie royale et Thor leur avait montré un plan détaillé de la cité, montrant les points forts et les endroits les plus stratégiques pour préparer une offensive digne de ce nom. Bruce et Tony s'étaient rendus au passage menant au Cube. Ils avaient été impressionnés par le labyrinthe, que Tony avait comparé à celui d'Indiana Jones puis s'étaient engagés dans une discussion scientifique, à coups de formule et de rayons gamma et autres. Quand à Jane, elle savait enfin comment la cérémonie allait se dérouler et à quoi ressemblerait sa robe. Son appréhension était montée d'un cran en sachant tout ce qui l'attendait pour le grand jour.

Le repas du soir fut annoncé et tous retournèrent dans la grande salle. Alors que chacun se servait et discutait avec entrain, Clint apparut brutalement, le visage grave.

« Tiens, le Faucon ! On ne vous a pas vu de l'après-midi ! Vous avez fait une sieste ? dit Tony avec humour.

- Stark, vous devez rentrer avec moi au manoir.

- Pour quelle raison ? Le Borgne ne veut plus que je reste ?

- Je crois qu'il est plutôt content que vous soyez loin de lui. Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Emily a prévenu l'agent Donovan, elle demande à ce que vous veniez de toute urgence.

- Elle a un problème ? demanda Tony avec inquiétude, Loki se rapprochant immédiatement en entendant le nom de la jeune femme.

- Non. C'est Pepper.»

Le sourire de Tony disparut brusquement.

* * *

_Je sais, ce n'est pas drôle de couper à ce moment. Mais je maîtrise la situation ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? La collaboration Avengers/ Asgardiens ? De la réaction de Loki ? Les sentiments d'Emily à son égard ? Et Pepper, que lui arrive-t-il ? Sachez que rien n'est laissé au hasard et même les petites choses qui semblent inutiles peuvent avoir une importance… Je vous laisse cogiter^^ A bientôt et croyez-moi, je suis vraiment plus qu'heureuse quand je lis vos reviews, alors n'oubliez pas d'en laisser une !_

_PS : Je vous laisse apprécier la référence à Shakespeare^^_


	10. Chapter 10: Un cadeau venu du ciel

_Hello ! _

_Je vais éviter d'écrire un pavé et vous laisser rapidement à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre. _

_Chapitre 10 déjà ! J'ai du mal à croire à quel point Dommages collatéraux m'aura emmenée aussi loin et que vous suiviez toujours autant. Alors merci de votre fidélité ! Merci comme toujours pour vos reviews, je m'estime très chanceuse d'avoir des revieweuses aussi fidèles que vous ! Vous allez enfin savoir pourquoi Pepper est aussi triste et la dernière lettre de Loki^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente finalement d'avoir dû poster ce chapitre avec un jour te retard comme ça je peux te remercier ! Pour la peine tu auras lu 2 chapitres en deux jours d'intervalle, si ce n'est pas un beau cadeau de retour de vacances ! J'espère que tu en as profité !_

_A __**Guest**__ : Merci pour ta review, tes compliments m'ont fait rougir ! J'espère que tu seras aussi satisfaite à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Merci à mes très fidèles revieweuses et les nouvelles, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf ma OC sans laquelle ces deux fics n'auraient pas vu le jour : Emily Coulson, ainsi que le super agent Jeremy Donovan, et Vanessa)._

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Un cadeau venu du ciel.

C'est un Tony angoissé (chose rare) qui se précipita en direction du Bifrost, suivi de près par Clint et par Jane qui avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Les autres membres du groupe les avaient accompagnés jusqu'au pont Arc-en-Ciel, inquiets de ce qui pouvait bien arriver à la compagne du milliardaire. Seul Bruce paraissait prendre la nouvelle avec un peu plus de légèreté mais personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir, trop préoccupés par les évènements. Clint se tourna en arrière pour voir si Natasha faisait partie du convoi. Cette dernière était en pleine discussion avec Jane tandis que Thor était juste derrière d'elle, triste à l'idée qu'elle parte aussi vite.

Loki les accompagnait, il se tenait plus en retrait du groupe. Sa première pensée à l'annonce du nom d'Emily Coulson était que quelqu'un s'en était pris à elle. Il avait soupiré intérieurement de soulagement en apprenant qu'elle n'avait probablement rien, même s'il était prêt à prendre le Bifrost avec les autres pour s'en assurer. Il comptait désormais les jours qui le rapprochaient de sa venue, sa seule peur étant que la guerre se déclare plus tôt que prévu et que le mariage soit annulé. Et s'il ne la revoyait jamais ? Loki chassa bien vite cette pensée de sa tête et regarda Clint et Tony (qui ordonnait à Heimdall d'activer la vitesse lumière et fissa) prendre le chemin de Midgard. Jane avait murmuré à Thor qu'elle serait très vite de retour, puis elle s'était tournée vers le dieu de la Malice et l'avait regardé en hochant la tête, comme pour le rassurer. Loki la remercia intérieurement de sa discrétion. Puis ils étaient partis.

Natasha et Steve se regardèrent silencieusement, un peu surpris par ce qui se passait. Thor tenta de rassurer ses amis et leur proposa de rentrer au palais, Bruce confirmant qu'il était inutile d'attendre ici tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas davantage. Tous attendaient désormais la raison pour laquelle le milliardaire devait rentrer aussi vite.

* * *

« Agent Donovan, miss Coulson, je sens une perturbation à l'extérieur du manoir, dit Jarvis. »

Emily se précipita à l'extérieur, espérant que Tony accompagnerait Clint. Elle fut rattrapée par Jeremy Donovan qui lui avait tenu compagnie jusqu'à présent. Ce dernier la repoussa en arrière.

« Miss Coulson, restez en arrière. Qui sait si ce n'est pas un piège ?

- Je vous ai demandé d'avertir Clint, pas d'appeler une créature monstrueuse, répondit la jeune femme.

- C'est pour votre sécurité, répliqua l'agent. »

Emily le laissa passer, boudeuse. Quelle idée Vanessa avait eu de flasher sur lui ! Elle se promit de prendre sa revanche sur l'agent prochainement avant qu'elle ne fût interrompue dans ses réflexions par un faisceau de lumière vive. Elle eut à peine le temps de retrouver la vue qu'elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Tony se jeter sur elle et la secouer vivement.

« Où est Pepper ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Jarvis ! Dis-moi où elle est ?

- Arrêtez patron, je ne suis pas un prunier ! protesta Emily. »

Tony consentit à dissimuler sa nervosité sur elle et la regarda, fou d'inquiétude. Emily ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Elle réalisa à quel point Pepper comptait pour lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire si elle partait. Sentant qu'elle ne devait pas rester trop longtemps sans rien dire, elle lui parla :

« Dans la chambre, je l'ai obligée à se reposer. Hé, attendez !»

Tony s'était déjà engouffré à l'intérieur, Emily courut pour le rattraper.

« Stop ! Tony ! Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer comme ça !

- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous fait rentrer de toute urgence ? Pepper a un problème grave, je dois être auprès d'elle.

- Pas avant que vous m'ayez laissé parler. Vous n'imaginez pas le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour la calmer et l'obliger à rester ici en vous attendant. Elle vient de s'endormir il y a une heure à peine. S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi d'abord. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage du milliardaire, si Pepper avait voulu partir, c'était pire que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, Emily le rejoignit.

« Elle a vraiment voulu… me quitter ?

- Oui, mais c'est parce qu'elle a peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De ce que vous allez penser. De la façon dont vous allez réagir.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec… les derniers jours ? »

Emily soupira puis hocha la tête.

« Oui. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, c'est à elle, ajouta-t-elle. Je vous demande juste une chose.

- Laquelle ? Elle a voulu partir, elle s'est lassée de moi le génie playboy milliardaire philanthrope, je crois que c'est assez clair !

- Vous pouvez me laisser finir ?

- Bien, miss Coulson. Que dois-je faire ? grommela-t-il.

- Laissez la parler d'abord. Ne l'interrompez pas. Et surtout, évitez de vous lancer dans un monologue avec Jarvis pour témoin.

- Je ne fais jamais de monologue avec Jarvis, je réfléchis à voix haute, rectifia Tony.

- Techniquement Monsieur vous terminez toujours vos monologues en me demandant mon avis, dit l'Intelligence Artificielle. »

Tony grimaça.

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Oui. Mais soyez patient avec elle. »

Sans attendre, il prit le couloir qui menait à la partie du manoir qui était réservé à lui et à Pepper. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la chambre, il ralentit l'allure, redoutant ce qui allait se passer. Il arriva enfin devant la porte. Il s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration et frappa doucement.

* * *

Emily soupira et ferma les yeux. La journée avait été longue entre la difficulté pour convaincre Pepper de rentrer avec elle au manoir, la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait et envoyer un message à Jeremy Donovan pour avertir Tony sur Asgard. Pepper n'avait pas voulu que le milliardaire revienne mais Emily ne l'avait pas écoutée. Tony était concerné et il n'aurait pas compris. Et elle était sûre que son patron était la seule personne qui pouvait aider la jolie rousse.

« Je me suis absentée à peine 24 heures et te voilà avec un problème urgent sur les bras. »

Emily sursauta et reconnut Jane qui lui souriait.

« Jane ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas avant plusieurs jours ?

- Les préparatifs ont bien avancé et j'ai des choses à te dire concernant le mariage. Et puis je ne voulais pas que tu restes toute seule tant que la situation entre Tony et Pepper ne s'arrange pas. Même si j'ignore de quoi il s'agit.

- Je crois que tout le monde sera au courant bien assez vite, dit Emily d'un air énigmatique. Mais je crois qu'il y a d'autres choses à s'occuper en attendant. Raconte-moi ! As-tu vu ta robe ?

- Des dessins et les tissus qui serviront à la créer, dit Jane en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Les servantes ont pris mes mesures. Si tu voyais, elle sera somptueuse et la reine m'en fait cadeau. Je ne sais si je mérite un tel présent !

- Tu le mérites Jane. Tu es humble et sincère, Thor ne pouvait rêver mieux.

- La cérémonie devait être intégralement asgardienne, surtout en raison du statut de Thor, mais j'ai réussi à les convaincre d'intégrer un passage qui me tenait à cœur.

- Lequel ?

- Celui où nous devons dire quelque chose à l'autre. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui dire tout ce qui avait changé dans ma vie grâce à lui. Je veux qu'il le sache et devant le peuple entier. Je… »

Jane se tut, prise d'une vive émotion. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Emily lui serra la main, émue elle aussi. Les mots pouvaient être inutiles pour exprimer la puissance des sentiments. Elle laissa quelques instants à l'astrophysicienne pour se reprendre. Jane finit par raconter ensuite tout ce qu'elle savait du reste de la journée, et annonça qu'il y aurait un banquet de pré-mariage où les invités venants des autres royaumes seraient conviés, histoire de leur souhaiter également la bienvenue avant la journée marathon du lendemain. Emily était fascinée et effrayée à la fois par la tournure que prenait ce mariage. Elle posa ensuite des questions à Jane sur ses envies auxquelles elle répondit avec précision. La nuit tombait pendant ce temps et c'est à peine si elles prêtèrent attention à Clint qui était resté dans un coin à attendre un éventuel retour sur Asgard et l'agent Donovan qui expliquait tant bien que mal au colonel Fury la présence du milliardaire. Elles terminèrent enfin de parler lorsque Jane lui tendit silencieusement la lettre. Emily reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Loki et son cœur eut un raté.

« Je serai toi, j'irai la lire tout de suite, dit Jane en souriant. Et tu devrais te reposer également.

- Je vais dans ma chambre. Merci Jane. Pour tout.

- J'espère que tu seras heureuse. »

Emily n'osa rien ajouter de plus et prit le chemin de sa chambre, curieuse de savoir ce que contenait la lettre de Loki.

* * *

« Entrez, dit Pepper d'une voix faible en entendant le bruit.

- Je sais que tu ne peux te passer de moi mais au point de me faire revenir en moins de 24 heures, je ne l'aurai jamais cru, dit Tony en entrant dans la chambre.

- Tony ? s'exclama Pepper stupéfaite en se redressant sur le lit. Mais je croyais que tu… tu étais sur Asgard et que tu ne rentrerais pas tout de suite !

- Tu sais Asgard, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que de la dorure partout et des dieux en veux-tu en voilà !

- Tony…

- Emily m'a dit que je ferai mieux de revenir, expliqua-t-il. Ne lui en veux pas, je crois qu'elle a bien fait.

- Elle est têtue.

- Particulière, rectifia-t-il. Mais c'est une amie (_il s'assied sur le lit et prit ses mains_). Alors tu veux… partir ? Me laisser tout seul avec Jarvis et une bande de super-héros qui détruisent les murs lorsqu'ils s'entraînent, que je dois surveiller car ils ne savent pas se servir de mes inventions de génie, de…

- Ce n'est pas si simple Tony, dit Pepper en soupirant.

- Alors explique-moi ! Je sais que parfois je suis trop bavard, cabotin comme là en ce moment alors que je devrais te laisser la parole sinon il y en a une qui ne va pas me rater (_Pepper sourit_). Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Mais je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me dis rien. Est-ce que tu es allée voir le médecin ? Tu… tu es malade ?

- Je suis allée voir le médecin et non je ne suis pas malade. Je vais même très bien.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu des nausées et des envies de pleurer subitement, que tu me fais lever ensuite à trois heures du matin parce que tu mangerais bien quelque chose et que tu ne veux plus que je te regarde comme un homme regarderait une femme ? Parce que là je ne vois vraiment pas !

- Je suis enceinte.

- Non parce que je pensais qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu consultes un spécialiste, j'en connais un qui est très réputé mais si tu es enceinte… »

Tony s'interrompit brusquement à ces paroles. Les derniers mots qu'il venait de prononcer résonnaient en écho avec ceux de Pepper. Je suis enceinte. Si tu es enceinte. Enceinte. Pepper était enceinte. Pepper allait avoir un bébé, elle allait être mère. Et lui… lui allait devenir... Tony pâlit et sentit son cœur s'accélérer, sa respiration devint saccadée. Pepper pâlit.

« Respire Tony ! Je t'assure, je n'avais rien prévu ! Et je…

- De combien ? murmura le milliardaire les yeux dans le vague.

- Presque trois mois.

- Alors… c'est après la première mission Avengers…

- … Quand tu es rentré et que j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu à jamais.

- Oh. Je me rappelle effectivement c'était très intense.

- Tony (_Pepper rougit_).

- D'accord, j'arrête. Que comptes-tu faire ? Est-ce que tu veux … le garder ?

- Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas d'enfants alors je ne veux pas t'imposer ça. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes responsable…

- Comment ça je ne veux pas d'enfants ?

- Tu veux des enfants ? dit Pepper suspicieuse. Tu veux vraiment des enfants parce que je n'aurai jamais pensé que toi…

- Et pourquoi je n'en voudrais pas ? demanda le milliardaire en parlant en même temps qu'elle. C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en voulais pas. Des mini Tony Stark…

- As-tu déjà pris un enfant dans tes bras Tony ? Tu détestes les cris, les vomis…

- Etant donné que la dernière fois que nous avons eu une discussion un peu enflammée et que tu as montré de façon très explicite ton opinion, je crois que je sais à quoi m'attendre.

- Mais je sais que…

- Non. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que ma vie serait détruite à jamais si tu partais. Que serait Tony Stark sans Pepper Potts ? Je ne suis rien sans toi. Ne me laisse pas, termina-t-il avec émotion. »

Pepper laissa couler quelques larmes.

« Tu sais que ce ça implique.

- Que le manoir est trop petit et qu'il va falloir créer une pièce supplémentaire pour le bébé. Jarvis, dis-moi y a-t-il un mur que l'on pourrait abattre pour faire une extension avec chambre et vue sur le parc, salle de jeux dernier cri et quoi d'autre encore ?

- L'aile sud me semble particulièrement appropriée, Monsieur, répondit l'Intelligence Artificielle.

- Alors, tu es d'accord pour…

- _Nous_ allons attendre le premier membre de la future génération Avenger ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'il sera aussi intelligent que son père, affirma-t-il avec conviction.

- Et aussi modeste surtout.

- Et aussi bon que sa mère. »

Pepper rit puis fondit en larmes dans les bras de Tony. Ce dernier l'enlaça en la serrant fort, croyant que son cœur allait exploser, non par des éclats de shrapnels, mais par l'amour.

* * *

Emily s'installa sur son lit, elle avait bien besoin de penser à autre chose après les émotions de ces dernières heures. Elle espérait que Pepper ne s'arrêterait pas au premier obstacle. Elle était sûre que Tony comprendrait la situation et la soutiendrait. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se plonger dans sa lecture.

_Emily,_

_J'ai été plus que touché par votre lettre et comme toujours, vous ne cessez de me surprendre. Je ne peux que m'interroger sur ce que vous penserez à la lecture de la mienne._

_Vos amis sont arrivés en bonne santé à Asgard et la cité entière est en état d'agitation permanente. Par le combat à venir et par le mariage. Je pense que Miss Foster vous parlera des détails la concernant. Quant aux coutumes asgardiennes, sachez que les cérémonies varient selon le rang des futurs époux et des invités. Vous aurez donc compris que le mariage de mon frère avec votre amie sera du rang le plus élevé. Les représentants des neuf Royaumes seront présents, ainsi que le peuple entier d'Asgard. Vos amis et vous-même seront l'exception, car jamais autant de midgardiens n'ont connu ces lieux. Je suis très heureux que vous fassiez partie de ces membres privilégiés, Emily. Je ne peux que tenter d'imaginer votre réaction face à tant de découvertes, en espérant ne pas me tromper. Je pense que vos yeux seront remplis d'étoiles sans en douter._

_Mon rôle dans la cérémonie sera celui du témoin asgardien, celui qui approuve l'union et protège les époux. C'est à moi qu'incombe la tâche de veiller sur eux lorsque leurs vies seront liées à jamais et ce où qu'ils soient. C'est une très grande responsabilité et je ne sais si je mérite tant d'égard de la part de mon frère. Mais je dois reconnaître que même si c'est l'aîné, j'ai dû parfois faire preuve de maturité à sa place durant notre enfance. Si vous saviez combien de fois mon frère s'élançait tête baissée dans une bêtise sans réfléchir ! Je tentais de le résonner, mais je finissais bien souvent par me joindre à lui et à couvrir certains de ses exploits. Mais il y aurait trop à en dire !_

_Je suis certain que ce que vous ferez sera une réussite. Ne vous mettez pas la pression. Vous avez fait des merveilles avec la cérémonie de l'homme de métal et j'avoue avoir été très impressionné. Cette soirée restera longtemps dans ma mémoire (et une danse avec une certaine personne n'y est pas étranger). Je suis curieux de savoir quelles coutumes midgardiennes vous avez pour une union._

_L'anecdote de votre amie m'a beaucoup fait rire. Je ne vous aurai jamais cru aussi machiavélique ! Je ne peux que m'incliner devant votre tentative, le plan était parfait, même si la conclusion n'a pas été celle que vous espériez. Cette Vanessa doit être très proche de vous pour que vous teniez tant à son bonheur. Je ne peux qu'être satisfait de savoir que vous avez quelqu'un qui n'est pas du monde commun que nous connaissons._

_Votre question m'a fait sourire. En effet, il me semble que nous avons eu une conversation à ce propos (notamment sur une tenue particulièrement conçue pour nous attirer)… Je ne sais ce qui pourrait faire succomber l'agent Donovan, peut-être que votre amie devrait prendre les choses avec plus d'autorité, j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il aime. Quant à moi, je sais déjà quelle est ma tentation…_

_Emily, il me faut vous laisser. Je ne sais si vous aurez le temps d'envoyer une autre lettre puisque Jane restera sur Midgard avant le mariage. Les jours me paraitront bien longs sans nouvelles de votre part. Au moins ai-je la satisfaction que cette fois-ci vous serez réellement ici. Vous n'avez pas à espérer que je serai présent le jour de votre arrivée. Je serai là bien avant que vous n'arriviez._

_Loki._

_J'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d'une petite distraction avec tous ces préparatifs. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

Juste au moment où Emily termina sa lecture, elle ressentit un grand froid puis vit avec surprise des flocons tomber de son plafond. Sa chambre se couvrait d'une fine pellicule de neige. Emily rit et touchait du bout des doigts la neige qui fondait au contact de sa peau. Puis comme par magie la neige cessa et disparut. Emily s'allongea et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Ah, pas de cris, les retrouvailles, c'est pour très bientôt ! Je crois que certaines doivent être ravies de savoir qu'elles avaient raison, félicitations ! Quel est votre avis sur ce chapitre ? L'annonce de la grossesse de Pepper ? La réaction de Tony ? Et la lettre de Loki ? J'espère que vous aimez également les petites références à Dommages collatéraux. Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et tout comme Loki, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !_


	11. Chapter 11: Réconforts

_Coucou ! _

_Ouie ! Pas beaucoup de reviews, on voit que c'est les vacances… J'espère seulement que vous penserez à en laisser une à la lecture du dernier chapitre, afin de me laisser votre avis. Chapitre très long, le plus long écrit, j'ai failli le couper et je me suis dit puisque c'était mon anniversaire (et une année de plus^^), autant la commencer en beauté en vous faisant un beau cadeau de remerciement pour votre fidélité. Alors profitez-en ! Bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta review (et un Loki^^ ou un Donovan ? Ou les deux ?)!Le futur bébé Stark-Potts risque de faire pas mal de remue-ménage^^ Oui Clint et Natasha sont un peu beaucoup têtus (le poivre sera nécessaire, lol !). Ah les lettres de Loki… _

_Merci à mes très fidèles revieweuses et les nouvelles, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf ma OC Emily Coulson, ainsi que l'agent Jeremy Donovan, et Vanessa)._

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Réconforts.

Le lendemain, Emily s'éveilla de bonne humeur. La nuit avait été calme pour une fois, pas de cauchemars pour la tourmenter. Elle relut une deuxième fois la lettre et comme la veille, la neige se mit à tomber à la lecture des derniers mots de Loki. Emily s'amusa avec, savourant un instant le fait d'oublier tout. Elle se prit même à mettre de la musique et à danser dans sa chambre pendant que la neige tourbillonnait autour d'elle. Elle rit et regarda la neige finir par disparaître, jusqu'au moment où la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Emily étouffa un cri et se cacha sous la couette, avant de reconnaître son visiteur.

« To… Tony ?

- Je savais bien que vous étiez réveillée, miss Coulson ! Préparez-vous, j'ai besoin que vous veniez avec moi d'ici une demi-heure, je dois m'entretenir avec vous, déclara le milliardaire déjà habillé.

- Mais… (_elle regarda son réveil_), il est 7h30 !

- Et alors ? Si vous êtes déjà debout, ce n'est pas un problème ! Habillez-vous, je vous offrirai un café, c'est promis.

- Bon d'accord, finit-elle par dire, se disant que vu l'état d'agitation de Tony, rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Et Pepper ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle dort, je lui ai dit de se reposer et de ne pas travailler aujourd'hui, que je m'en occupais. Alors nous ne serons que tous les deux. Dépêchez-vous.

- J'ai compris. »

Tony s'apprêta à quitter la chambre tout aussi vite quand il remarqua les petites flaques d'eau sur le sol. Son regard remonta sur le lit et il vit la couette également humide.

« Je rêve ou il a plu ici ?

- Pour être plus précis il a neigé ici, Monsieur, dit Jarvis.

- Et à l'endroit où je me trouvais il y avait un bonhomme de neige ? Je crois que tu ferais mieux de t'occuper des plans de la chambre, répliqua Tony.

- Bien Monsieur.

- Emily, je compte sur vous. Une demi-heure. »

Il referma la porte, Emily remercia l'Intelligence Artificielle de n'avoir rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant. Elle tenait à ce que cela reste entre Loki et elle. Maudissant intérieurement son patron, elle se dépêcha de se préparer, se demandant ce qu'il avait. Il était presque dans le même état que lors de son retour d'Asgard. Sa réponse concernant Pepper était évasive et Emily finit par douter de la déclaration de Tony. Elle finit par arranger ses boucles brunes devant le miroir avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir.

Tony l'attendait déjà à l'extérieur dans sa voiture rouge, impeccablement entretenue. Le moteur ronronnait doucement. Emily s'arrêta brusquement à cette vision. Elle pressentait ce qui allait suivre et ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

« Vous comptez attendre le déluge ici ? Montez, dit Tony en ouvrant la portière côté passager.

- C'est vous qui conduisez ? Non ! Hors de question, répliqua Emily en reculant de quelques pas. »

La première et dernière fois qu'elle était montée dans une voiture avec Tony, elle avait cru mourir mille fois de par sa vitesse excessive. Si Emily détestait bien une chose chez son patron, c'était sa manière de conduire. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais renouveler l'expérience. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Arrêtez de faire l'enfant et montez dans cette voiture ! Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire.

- Avec vous au volant ? Non merci, je préfère appeler Happy.

- Et moi je le mettrai au défi d'arriver avant moi et Happy me prend généralement au mot. Vous n'avez pas le choix miss Coulson.

- Non, non, non !

- Emily, dit-il en descendant de sa voiture et en se dirigeant vers elle, je suis votre patron. Si je vous dis de monter dans cette voiture, vous montez sans discuter. Sinon je ne vous dirai rien concernant votre amoureux gothique. Je vous promets que je ferai attention, puisque vous y tenez autant.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire d'une voix douteuse.

- Oui, allez dit-il en la prenant et en l'obligeant à le suivre. »

Emily obéit, pestant intérieurement, referma la portière et mit sa ceinture. Tony démarra très rapidement, Emily poussa un cri et s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte, tandis qu'ils quittaient le manoir à toute allure, remontant l'allée d'arbres, puis passant le portail déjà ouvert et se dirigèrent en direction de New-York. Tony n'avait pas diminué sa vitesse.

« Patron ! Vous m'aviez promis ! »

Tony la regarda en éclatant de rire, puis ralentit jusqu'à ce que la vitesse redescende à 10km/h. La jeune femme tenta d'apaiser les battements de son cœur, appréhendant un nouveau coup d'accélérateur de la part du conducteur. Il n'en fit rien, un tracteur les dépassa même. Ahurie, Emily le regarda.

« Vous comptez rouler à cette vitesse jusqu'à New-York ? Vous qui étiez si pressé de quitter le manoir !

- Il faut savoir ce que vous voulez miss Coulson.

- Je parlais de conduire à une vitesse normale, pas excessive, ni à l'allure d'un escargot !

- Très bien. »

Tony donna un brusque coup d'accélérateur, ce qui eut pour effet de plaquer la jeune femme à son siège et ils dépassèrent le tracteur. Puis Tony ralentit de nouveau et roula à une vitesse enfin raisonnable. Il lui jeta un regard amusé auquel Emily lui répondit par un regard noir, malgré sa satisfaction de n'avoir pas pris de petit-déjeuner.

« Quoi ? Nous n'allions pas rester derrière cet engin indéfiniment !

- Que devons-nous faire qui soit si urgent ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de conversation.

- Parler de Stark Industries, répondit-il d'une voix évasive.

- Vous ne retournez pas sur Asgard ? Et Clint ? Et Jane ?

- Disons que je dois faire certaines choses avant de reprendre ma mission. Je rentrerai après-demain. Clint est déjà reparti pour rassurer les autres. Quand à Jane, elle est déjà dans sa famille, elle vous a laissé un message sur votre portable, elle vous rappellera. »

Emily prit son téléphone et constata que Jane lui avait bien envoyé un message lui signalant son absence et qu'elle la rappellerait afin qu'elles rediscutent à nouveau du mariage. Tony mit la musique d'AC/DC et ils ne parlèrent plus durant le reste du trajet. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, mais au lieu de prendre le chemin de la tour, Tony tourna sur sa gauche un peu plus tôt et il s'arrêta devant un coffee-shop. Il descendit et l'enjoignit à le suivre. Il passa commande et ils s'installèrent à une table. Emily ne comprenait vraiment pas où le milliardaire voulait en venir. Les cafés accompagnés de croissants furent enfin servis, et ils commencèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence. Emily n'avait jamais mangé de croissant auparavant et elle trouva ça très bon.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce café, c'est très sympa, constata-t-elle.

- C'était le préféré de mes parents. Ils avaient aimé leur séjour à Paris et ils avaient découvert ce café un jour de passage sur New-York. Je n'y suis jamais allé avec eux, mais je me rappelais du nom. C'est la première fois que je viens également.

- Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Et avec moi ?

- Il y a des choses qui changent, des choses qui doivent être vécues avant…

- Avant ?

- Avant que ce ne soit plus possible, termina-t-il. Et j'avais envie d'un croissant en me levant ce matin.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Pepper ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé… à propos du bébé ? dit-elle à voix basse.

- Pepper veut le garder. Je suis déjà en train de réfléchir aux plans de chambre, vous préférez quelle couleur ? Je pensais au bleu pastel, mais rouge et or, ça serait plus classe vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Une chambre Iron-Man ?

-Iron-Baby pour être plus précis. Avec des réacteurs ARK peints sur les murs et des meubles rouges et or… oui oui c'est pas mal, il faut que je le dise à Jarvis.

- Et si c'est une fille ?

- Plus compliqué, je vais créer un modèle version féminin, oui avec des cheveux LED et une fausse poitrine…

- Vous n'en voulez pas ? s'exclama Emily.

- Bien sûr que si je veux cet enfant ! Sinon Pepper ne serait pas restée !

- Mais vous avez dit que Pepper voulait le garder, pas vous ! Alors quel est le problème ? Car je suis sûre que vous me cachez quelque chose. Cette envie si soudaine de manger un croissant, et de partir d'aussi bonne heure. C'est comme la fois où vous êtes venu dans mon appartement, vous détournez la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Pepper sera une excellente mère pour le bébé ! Elle l'élèvera très bien, prendra soin de lui…

- Et vous non ?

- Je ne serai pas un bon père, finit-il par lâcher le visage grave.

- Pour… Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Je n'y connais rien aux bébés ! A part qu'il faudra des couches et du lait ! Je ne saurais pas quand il pleurera si ce sera parce qu'il a faim ou qu'il faut le changer… J'aurai toujours peur de le prendre dans mes bras parce que je ne veux pas qu'il tombe et en même temps je veux être présent à chaque moment de sa vie. Vous l'avez bien vu, je suis incapable d'exprimer mes sentiments, c'est un trait de caractère dans la famille Stark. Mon père n'a jamais montré… une grande affection vis-à-vis de moi. J'ai peur de refaire la même chose à cet enfant et je ne veux pas qu'il vive comme j'ai vécu, termina-t-il plus ému qu'il ne le laissait croire. »

Emily se tint bouche bée, elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça de sa part. En réalité Tony avait peur d'être un mauvais père et de décevoir son futur enfant, non de devoir s'en occuper. Elle finit par se ressaisir.

« Tony, vous savez ça s'apprend de s'occuper d'un enfant, tous les jours.

- Vous êtes une femme Emily, vous savez ce qu'on dit de l'instinct maternel. Mais en ce qui concerne mon instinct paternel…

- Je ne m'y connais pas plus que vous en bébés, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai beaucoup d'amis qui en ont ! Et puis, je suis sûre que vous saurez l'aimer ce bébé. Vous vous êtes déjà bien occupé de moi, dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est vrai que vous me donnez du fil à retordre miss Coulson ! Entre vos sautes d'humeur et vos fréquentations avec un dieu gothique !

- Disons que je vous prépare à ce que risque d'être l'adolescence si vous avez une fille ! »

Tony pâlit au mot adolescence et fille, s'imaginant face à une fille aux cheveux roux un peu plus jeune qu'Emily qui lui présenterait un petit-ami tatoué jusqu'au cou.

« C'est une blague ! Hey Tony ! Je plaisantais ! Vous aurez bien le temps de vous en préoccuper !

- Très drôle miss Coulson.

- Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Vous serez un très bon père Tony. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans vous.

- Merci. Vous avez terminé ? Nous avons d'autres choses à faire. Venez, dit-il en laissant un gros billet sur la table. »

Emily s'empressa de le suivre, ils remontèrent dans la voiture et repartirent en direction du centre-ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des boutiques les plus luxueuses et Tony s'engouffra à l'intérieur, Emily sur ses talons. Les vendeuses s'exclamèrent à la vue du milliardaire et se jetèrent sur lui, prêtes à lui offrir tout ce qu'il désirait mais il les repoussa gentiment et demanda à Emily de le suivre. Il s'engagea dans les allées, distançant la jeune femme qui finit par le perdre de vue. Elle s'avança prudemment, le cherchant du regard quand il revint vers lui, les mains derrière le dos.

« J'ai failli vous perdre ! Et je croyais qu'on devait aller à Stark Industries ?

- Est-ce que vous pensez que ça plaira à Pepper ? dit-il pour toute réponse en montrant ce qu'il cachait. »

Emily poussa une exclamation. Tony tenait un petit pyjama vert pâle, un petit ourson était représenté, dormant profondément. Elle lui répondit par un sourire. Tony le lui rendit, soulagé. Finalement, il était très impatient de voir arriver le petit Stark.

* * *

Pendant deux heures, Tony et Emily firent le tour du magasin. Tony voulait tout acheter mais Emily le réfréna dans ses ardeurs, lui disant qu'il fallait laisser passer quelques mois avant de tout prendre. Mais ils s'amusèrent à prendre quelques peluches, et ils s'extasièrent devant des petits chaussons de la même couleur que le pyjama. Tony passa dans la section librairie et acheta tous les ouvrages qu'il trouvait concernant l'éducation des enfants. Il fit également cadeau à Emily d'un livre, qui s'étonna en le découvrant.

« Roméo et Juliette ?

- Je vous conseille de le lire avant le mariage. Vous pourriez même l'emmener, dit-il d'un ton badin. »

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre davantage les étranges lubies de son patron, Emily finit par le suivre. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Stark Industries. Tony fit le tour, se tenant informé des différents projets. Puis il s'entretint avec Emily, il souhaitait prendre des dispositions concernant la grossesse de Pepper et sa charge de travail. Emily lui promit de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait, même si elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en gestion d'entreprise. Ils rentrèrent en milieu d'après-midi où Pepper les attendait et ils passèrent la soirée tous les trois, parlant joyeusement de l'arrivée du bébé.

* * *

Le lendemain Tony repartait sur Asgard, laissant Pepper aux bons soins d'Emily. Son retour fut chahuté.

« Stark père ? Si on me l'avait dit ! dit Clint surpris.

- Félicitations Tony ! dit Steve en lui serrant la main.

- Merci ! Et vous en tant que docteur, vous n'aviez rien soupçonné ? demanda le milliardaire à Bruce qui souriait.

- Je m'en doutais depuis un moment, mais j'attendais une confirmation.

- Félicitations ami Stark ! dit Thor en lui donnant une claque vigoureuse dans le dos. C'est une très bonne nouvelle en ces temps sombres et tourmentés ! Que cet enfant vous apporte joie et bonheur !

- Comment va Pepper ? demanda Natasha.

- Bien, même si elle est fatiguée. Heureusement qu'Emily est présente, je ne serai pas revenu pour continuer ma mission.

- Je me demande ce que Fury va penser de tout cela, dit l'espionne.

- L'agent Donovan l'a tenu informé de cet heureux évènement, dit Tony, repensant au pauvre agent qui avait subi les foudres de Fury à l'annonce de la nouvelle « bébé » qui s'ajoutait aux préparatifs « mariage ».

- Vous allez voir un enfant avec votre compagne ? Et vous êtes prêt à assumer votre rôle de père ? dit Loki, un sourire en coin lorsqu'il était revenu travailler avec Bruce.

- Parfaitement, je suis sûr que je saurais me débrouiller à la perfection, dit le milliardaire en travaillant sur son armure. »

Juste à ce moment, des pleurs de nourrisson se firent entendre dans un coin de la pièce. Tony sursauta, complètement paniqué. Loki éclata de rire et les cris du nouveau-né disparurent. Tony comprit que le dieu venait de lui faire une farce et le regarda d'un air furieux.

« Si vous ne voulez pas que j'interdise à Emily de venir à ce mariage, vous feriez mieux de cesser vos plaisanteries.

- Emily est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble, vous n'êtes pas son père.

- Figurez-vous justement que Phil m'a demandé de veiller sur elle. Alors je suis déjà une sorte de père, ou plutôt un grand frère pour elle. Elle m'écoute facilement, nous avons de profondes discussions en particulier sur votre relation…

- Vous n'oseriez pas ! siffla le dieu mécontent.

- Tony, dit Bruce.

- Non, parce qu'elle m'en voudrait. Alors, comment je fais pour que ceci fonctionne ici ? dit-il en désignant son armure. A moins que vous me procuriez un peu de magie.

- La magie de Loki pour faire fonctionner l'armure ? s'exclama Bruce surpris. En créant une sorte de batterie qui la contiendrait ? Un réacteur ARK magique en quelque sorte.

- C'est l'unique solution à laquelle j'ai pensé et qui nous ferait gagner du temps, dit-il. J'ai déjà préparé le remplaçant du réacteur d'un alliage différent, en montrant un petit cylindre fermé de même dimension. Il permettra de contenir la puissance magique tout en l'amplifiant pour créer un réseau satellite entre l'armure et le programme qui commande Jarvis. J'ai inséré dans l'ordinateur du manoir un algorithme pour détecter la signature magique émise par notre chère Tête-de-Bouc, qui la reconnaîtra automatiquement.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Jarvis l'a scanné lors de sa première visite et a enregistré tous les paramètres comme sa morphologie et la puissance magique en fonction du sort. Entre nous, je vous croyais plus grand, dit-il au dieu.

- Comment avez-vous osé ? Je refuse de vous donner ma magie pour faire voler cette armure !

- Vous oubliez qu'elle me permettra de garder un lien avec le manoir. Si nous voulons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, nous devons essayer. Vous avez bien un sortilège qui permet de créer des boules d'énergie, non ?

- Très bien, mais je ne vous promets rien. »

Loki recula de quelques pas et se concentra. Tony plaça le cylindre sur une sorte de table, Bruce dégagea tous les objets qui pourraient interférer.

« Prêt ! Allez-y ! »

Loki réunit ses mains et fit apparaître une boule d'énergie de grande taille. Il la jeta ensuite sur le cylindre. Ce dernier absorba la magie de Loki et la ressortit aussitôt, créant des éclairs de toutes parts. Le dieu et les deux Avengers se baissèrent tandis que des objets volaient en éclats. Lorsque le bruit cessa, les trois hommes se relevèrent, la section laboratoire installée par les serviteurs d'Odin était dans un état proche de la démolition.

« Vous en avez d'autres des idées comme celles-ci ? dit Loki furieux.

- Hum ! Un peu moins fort peut-être ?

- Cette énergie est instable, il faudrait l'introduire avec précaution, dit Bruce. Elle est très puissante, peut-être pas autant que le Cube mais assez forte pour être contenue.

- Je vais réessayer. Prenez ceci, dit-il en tendant une sorte de gants à Tony et Bruce. Il faudra que vous portiez le cylindre tous les deux. »

Loki s'approcha du petit récipient, murmura quelques mots et une boule de lumière dorée apparut entre ses mains. Il continua ses incantations et fit voler doucement la boule vers son point de destination. Elle entra à l'intérieur et le couvercle se referma instantanément. Tony et Bruce prirent le cylindre à quatre mains et s'avancèrent doucement vers l'armure. Ils finirent par introduire le cylindre, et retenant leur souffle, virent un faisceau doré circuler le long de l'armure. Le casque finit par s'illuminer et les deux fentes à la place des yeux s'allumèrent. Puis la lumière s'éteignit. D'un commun accord, Bruce la porta vers Tony et l'armure s'ajusta sur lui. Les différentes fonctions s'activèrent, et Tony eut une vision très précise de la pièce où il se trouvait, confirmant son impression que les murs du palais étaient incrustés d'un alliage d'or, reconnaissant Loki et Bruce. Il soupira de soulagement. Il aurait de quoi se défendre le jour de l'attaque.

« Ça fait du bien de se retrouver, dit-il en ouvrant son casque. Je savais bien que ça marcherait ! J'ai vraiment eu une bonne idée.

- Remerciez-moi d'avoir modifié l'énergie qui alimente à l'heure actuelle votre armure, dit le dieu de la Malice. Sinon vous seriez probablement en train de mourir.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Je me porte très bien ! dit le milliardaire. C'est moi qui ai eu cette idée !

- L'énergie à laquelle vous faisiez allusion aurait effectivement fait fonctionner ce qui vous permet de faire partie des Avengers, mais elle aurait inhibé votre réacteur ARK…

- … Laissant les éclats de shrapnels perforer votre cœur, dit Bruce.

- Bon, bon j'avais oublié, finit par admettre Tony. On va faire un essai, dit-il en se tournant vers une fenêtre ouverte. »

Il dirigea sa main vers la fenêtre ouverte et tira sur un arbre, l'arbre prit feu sous les cris des Asgardiens affolés. Loki pesta et prononça une formule qui arrêta le début d'incendie, sous le regard stupéfait des villageois.

« Ensuite, décollage. »

Tony prit une impulsion et s'envola dans le ciel asgardien sous les yeux de Bruce et Loki. Il fit le tour du palais, laissant éclater sa joie de se retrouver à nouveau dans son armure. Il revint, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Et le meilleur pour la fin. Jarvis ? Tu me reçois ?

- C'est un plaisir de vous entendre, Monsieur, dit Jarvis.

- Dis-moi où est Pepper ? Je voudrais lui parler.

- Dans la salle à manger, elle feuillette des catalogues.

- Chérie, tu m'entends ?

- Ha ! s'écria Pepper. Tony ? Tu es rentré ?

- Non, je suis toujours sur Asgard, tu me reçois ?

- Quoi ? Alors ça marche ?

- Oui ! J'ai réussi… Enfin, nous avons réussi, rectifia-t-il sous le regard noir de Loki. Que faisais-tu ?

- Je regardais les catalogues de layette.

- Prends tout ce qui te fait plaisir. Tout le monde pense à toi.

- Félicitations Pepper, dit Bruce.

- Dr Banner ? Vous m'entendez ? Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, je vous remercie.

- Où est Emily ?

- Elle travaille, elle est à la tour.

- Je vais faire un essai. Je reviens vite. Je rentrerai pour le choix de la tenue du mariage.»

Tony coupa la communication, très satisfait. Il demanda à Jarvis de se connecter au téléphone d'Emily, tout en jetant un œil amusé à Loki. Ce dernier s'était raidi, ne s'attendant pas à cette tournure des évènements. Le téléphone sonna, puis un déclic se fit entendre.

« Emily Coulson j'écoute ? entendirent-ils.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien au travail, dit Tony nonchalamment.

- Vous m'espionnez patron ? Et d'abord vous m'appelez d'où ? Pas de votre portable ni du manoir vu qu'aucun de ces numéros ne s'affiche sur l'écran.

- D'Asgard par l'intermédiaire de Jarvis, répondit le milliardaire.

- Vous me faites une blague ? dit la jeune femme.

- Pas du tout ! Cher dieu gothique, dites à notre petite Emily à quel point elle vous manque.

- Arrêtez vos insinuations, siffla le dieu avant de se rendre compte qu'il était entendu.

- Lo… Loki ? balbutia Emily, probablement stupéfaite. C'est bien vous ?

- Emily ? dit Loki.

- Vous… »

La conversation fut coupée et le halo doré s'éteignit. Tony réessaya de contacter le manoir, la communication était plutôt bonne, mais il n'arriva pas à ravoir Emily. Le signal était trop faible. Loki maudit ce mauvais coup du sort, tout en reconnaissant intérieurement qu'il préférait parler à la jeune femme seul à seule sans l'homme de métal pour les écouter. Il s'endormit cette nuit-là en repensant à la surprise d'Emily en l'entendant. Plus que quelques jours.

* * *

Les jours défilèrent à une vitesse surprenante. Sur Asgard, la stratégie se mettait en place. Des soldats du SHIELD étaient venus accompagnés de Nick Fury en personne pour prendre connaissance des lieux et du plan de bataille à mener. La défense du Cube se renforçait. La même agitation régnait sur Terre. Quelques Asgardiens s'étaient rendus à la base du SHIELD, tous avec de grands yeux à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle contrée.

Quant à l'évènement à venir, à savoir le mariage, tout était presque prêt. Emily avait fini par proposer quelques idées à Jane, qui en était ravie. Natasha était revenue leur rendre visite pour trouver leurs tenues pour le mariage. Pepper les avait accompagnées, heureuse par sa grossesse. Ses rondeurs ne se voyaient pas trop, elle trouva facilement une robe à sa taille.

* * *

Le jour du départ arriva enfin. Tony avait décidé revenir au manoir un peu avant pour s'occuper de Pepper. L'agent Donovan organisait le convoi d'invités, sous le regard de Nick. Emily était rentrée dans son appartement car elle tenait à laisser un peu d'intimité au couple. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens en préparant ses bagages, en proie à une grande nervosité. Vanessa lui avait rendue visite un peu plus tôt, parlant de son nouveau plan pour faire succomber l'agent Donovan pendant son absence. Cette discussion avait permis à Emily d'oublier momentanément Loki. Son cœur avait failli lâcher en entendant la voix de l'Asgardien. Cela renforçait son trouble et son envie de le revoir. Elle boucla sa valise puis elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle ouvrit et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Tony.

« Vos bagages sont prêts ?

- Je viens tout juste de terminer. »

Tony entra et laissa échapper une exclamation en voyant la valise archie-bondée de la jeune femme.

« Vous avez besoin de tout ceci ?

- Il y a des choses pour Jane, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y aura également sur Asgard alors je prévoie ! Et ne me dites pas que la vôtre est plus légère !

- Et votre ordinateur ?

- Si j'ai besoin de travailler.

- Il n'y pas d'électricité sur Asgard, et vous n'allez pas travailler pendant un mariage ! Vous oubliez que quelqu'un vous attend de pied ferme. Si vous aviez vu son expression quand il vous a entendu ! »

Emily rougit, fortement embarrassée. L'allusion à Loki la déstabilisait une nouvelle fois. Tony sentant quelque chose lui dit :

« Vous avez dîné ?

- Pas encore.

- Bon, vous avez des œufs ?

- Vous allez me faire des œufs Iron-Man ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je crois que vous en avez besoin, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Tony prépara sa seule spécialité culinaire sous les yeux amusés d'Emily. Ils passèrent ensuite à table, dégustant le plat. Tony finit par poser ses couverts.

« Bon, miss Coulson. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faire croire que je suis tracassée ?

- Une extrême agitation, en particulier lorsque l'on mentionne un dieu gothique. Alors ? Je vous préviens, je veux tout savoir.

- J'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De ce qui va se passer. Comment il va réagir en me voyant. Comment moi je vais réagir. Est-ce que je vais être heureuse ou bien je vais me rappeler tout ce qu'il m'a fait et…

- Houlà on se calme, dit Tony à son tour paniqué par l'angoisse de la jeune femme. Il vous attend, il espère votre venue, c'est la vérité. Je n'aurai jamais cru le voir aussi proche de quelqu'un. C'est à cause de Phil ?

- En partie. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il… Je ne sais pas comment… Est-ce qu'il va faire comme s'il ne m'avait jamais embrassée ? Ou…

- Quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? dit Tony ébahi. Loki vous a embrassé ? Quand ?

- Avant de m'aider à m'échapper lors de l'attaque de la tour, murmura-t-elle, les joues en feu.

- Et Jarvis ne m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant des choses importantes, hein ? dit-il outré.

- Parce que vous ne me l'avez pas demandé, Monsieur, dit Jarvis depuis le téléphone de Tony.

- Je ne te remercie pas ! Emily, vous devriez cesser de douter en permanence.

- Mais c'est mal que j'y pense sans cesse! dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Papa doit avoir honte de moi !

- Emily, votre père peut être fier de vous. Vous avez surmonté des obstacles très difficiles pour votre âge. Vous ne vous êtes jamais laissée aveugler, vous avez toujours réfléchi avant de prendre une décision. Loki a, je dois bien l'avouer, changé à votre contact. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais vous devez penser à votre bonheur. Si vous êtes heureuse en passant du temps avec lui, alors faites-le. Vous êtes déjà loyale envers votre père, quoi que vous fassiez. »

Ces paroles la réconfortèrent et la soirée se passa plus calmement. Ils finirent par quitter l'appartement, la valise un peu plus légère après la discussion.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, jamais le manoir n'avait eu autant de monde en même temps. L'agent Donovan tentait de mettre un peu d'ordre, bien que les personnes qui prenaient le Bifrost se composaient de Tony et Pepper, Emily, Darcy et Erick Selvig et enfin Jane, ses parents et sa petite sœur. Chacun tenait ses affaires. Le Bifrost s'activa enfin, Emily vit une grande lumière l'envelopper et elle s'agrippa à la poignée de sa valise, le cœur battant.

Elle arriva brusquement dans une sorte de dôme doré. Tremblante par le voyage qui l'avait déséquilibré, elle trébucha et manqua de tomber. Mais elle ne tomba pas. Quelqu'un l'avait rattrapé. Elle leva les yeux sur celui qui l'avait retenu et retint une exclamation. Loki la regardait, les yeux brillants.

* * *

_Ca y est nous y sommes ! Nos deux amoureux sont enfin réunis bien que le chapitre était plus centré sur Tony. Qu'avez-vous pensé des petites discussions entre Tony et Emily ? De l'armure de Tony qui fonctionne grâce à la magie de Loki ? Des angoisses d'Emily ? Et de son arrivée sur Asgard ? Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances (moi j'y suis, je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu) et je reviendrai avec un nouveau chapitre à la clé ! A bientôt, et si vous voulez me faire un beau cadeau d'anniversaire, offrez-moi des reviews !_


	12. Chapter 12: Retrouvailles

_Coucou ! _

_De retour de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai été très heureuse à chaque commentaire ! Et grâce à vous, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, youpi ! Alors j'espère que vous serez encore nombreuses pour battre un nouveau record !_

_Je suis ravie que vous appréciiez toujours autant les petits moments entre Tony et Emily. Après tout Phil lui a confié une mission et même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte (tout comme il n'arrive pas à deviner quand sa compagne est enceinte^^), il a une grande influence sur Emily et vice-versa. Je sais que le dernier chapitre vous a laissé sur votre faim. Nous y sommes après 11 chapitres d'attente insoutenable (certaines m'en ont même fait du chantage^^) Emily et Loki sont enfin réunis ! Je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta review (et un super Loki^^) ! Je suis contente si la vision de Tony papa te touche, il est plus sensible qu'on ne le pense, notre milliardaire préféré ! Et oui, Emily a aussi besoin de Tony._

_A __**Guest**__ : Merci pour ta review (et un Loki pour la route ?) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_A __**Loki26300**__ : Merci pour ta review (et un Loki^^) qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Oui, la menace est sous-jacente… _

_Merci à mes très fidèles revieweuses et les nouvelles, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf ma OC Emily Coulson, ainsi que l'agent Jeremy Donovan, et Vanessa)._

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Emily n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié le voyage en Bifrost tellement elle était tendue. Tout s'était passé extrêmement vite et c'était comme si son cerveau tentait de se raccrocher à quelque chose de concret. Déstabilisée, prise d'un vertige, elle avait senti ses jambes s'affaisser et prédit sa chute avant même d'être réellement à terre. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur le sol. Et là ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de Loki. Loki qui l'avait empêchée de tomber une nouvelle fois. Rendue muette par la surprise, elle ne le quitta pas du regard. Il avait changé. Il était plus mince, elle pouvait le sentir tandis qu'il la serrait contre elle, plus pâle aussi. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Mais ses yeux verts brillaient et la contemplaient avec une telle intensité qu'elle en était fascinée. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait en cet instant.

* * *

Loki était si nerveux le jour de l'arrivée des Midgardiens qu'il avait failli se jeter un sort de tranquillité. L'euphorie de son frère et l'impatience de sa mère n'arrangeant rien, il avait quitté le palais au milieu des gloussements des servantes pour aller galoper avec son cheval. Cette distraction avait eu le don de l'apaiser tandis qu'il parcourait la campagne asgardienne. Loki aimait monter à cheval, c'était l'activité qu'il partageait avec son frère et bien souvent ils s'étaient éclipsés en douce du palais pour parcourir la cité sur le dos de leurs montures, malgré les hurlements de leur mère lorsqu'ils rentraient au palais couverts de boue. Loki sourit à ce souvenir.

Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, Loki songea qu'il était temps de rentrer. Sitôt dans sa chambre, il prit une longue douche, fatigué par l'effort. Il quitta à regret la salle de bains, s'habilla puis se mit à faire les cent pas nerveusement. L'heure arriva bien trop vite à son goût et c'est le visage fermé qu'il rejoignit Thor, les trois guerriers, Sif et les quatre Avengers restés dans la cité. Thor accueillit son frère avec un grand sourire.

« Prêt à retrouver Emily petit frère ?

- J'espère que tu vas nous la présenter, dit Fandrall.

- Je me demande qui a pu te trouver à son goût, ajouta Sif moqueuse. Sûrement une femme désespérée.

- Emily n'a rien d'une femme désespérée, elle est bien plus forte que tu ne le penses ! cracha Loki d'un ton dur. Ne répète plus jamais ça à l'avenir Sif !

- Emily a beau être une simple midgardienne comme vous nous appelez, elle est droite, honnête et elle aide les autres sans se préoccuper d'elle, ajouta Steve en prenant la défense de Loki.

- Elle a traversé des épreuves difficiles et pourtant elle a été plus courageuse que certains agents que je connais, répliqua Natasha cinglante. »

Les deux femmes se toisèrent, le visage fermé. Sif finit par souffler quelques excuses.

« Nous devrions peut-être partir, suggéra Hogun à son ami. Nous sommes attendus.

- Tu as raison, dit Thor. »

Ils sortirent du palais pour prendre la direction du Bifrost. Des calèches préparées spécialement pour l'arrivée des voyageurs se trouvaient dans la cour. Les Avengers montèrent dans l'une, Thor et Loki dans une autre, prenant la tête du cortège. Quant aux trois guerriers et Sif, ils prirent leurs chevaux. Arrivés au pont Arc-en-Ciel, tous descendirent, attendant l'activation du Bifrost. Au signal, Heimdall pénétra dans le dôme et enfonça son épée dans le socle. Le Bifrost se referma et se mit en marche. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Thor et Loki se précipitèrent les premiers à l'intérieur suivis par les Avengers et les Asgardiens.

Loki chercha immédiatement Emily. Dès qu'il la reconnut parmi les arrivants, il la vit vaciller et dans un réflexe, courut vers elle pour la rattraper. Il savait que ce moyen de transport pouvait être perturbant pour les mortels et il se doutait que la jeune femme aurait du mal avec l'atterrissage. Pepper était soutenue par Tony, Darcy et Erik Selvig se tenaient mutuellement le bras, Jane serrait sa petite sœur contre elle et ses parents les entouraient. Emily était seule avec sa valise.

Le dieu était arrivé juste à temps. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme, un sentiment indescriptible le saisit. Passé la surprise, elle lui rendit son regard avec une telle sincérité que ses derniers doutes se dissipèrent. Il se figea brusquement tandis qu'il la dévisageait.

« Vos cheveux, murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ? demanda Emily.

- Ils sont plus courts, dit-il en prenant une mèche bouclée dans ses doigts.

- Pas beaucoup, j'ai juste coupé un peu les pointes, expliqua-t-elle embarrassée. Vous n'aimez pas ?

- Si, répondit-il en souriant. »

Emily lui rendit son sourire et Loki serait resté longtemps dans cette bulle de bonheur si un toussotement ne s'était pas fait entendre. Embarrassé à son tour, Loki la releva et reprit un air sérieux.

« Merci, dit Emily d'une petite voix.

- Je vous en prie, répondit le dieu tout aussi mal à l'aise. »

Emily prit conscience de tous les regards tournés vers eux et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Tony faisait un grand sourire avec un regard suggestif mais Pepper lui donna un coup de coude qui lui arracha une grimace. Thor avait rejoint Jane et l'enlaçait mais ses yeux étaient tournés vers son frère. Emily aperçut ensuite Steve et Natasha avec Bruce et Clint et sa gêne disparut.

« Bienvenue à Asgard ! s'exclama Thor euphorique. C'est un grand honneur que de vous avoir auprès de nous en ce jour si important ! »

Il alla ensuite saluer les parents de Jane, ainsi que ses amis Erik et Darcy, félicita Pepper pour sa grossesse puis se dirigea vers Emily, toujours à côté de Loki qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez parmi nous Emily et à Asgard en plus. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici.

- Je n'aurai manqué votre mariage pour rien au monde, répondit-elle avec le sourire. Même si ce dernier m'a donné quelques sueurs froides.

- C'est très généreux de vous être autant investie dans les préparatifs. Je sais à quel point c'est important pour Jane.

- Je n'ai fait qu'écouter mon cœur et je tenais vraiment à faire quelque chose pour vous. J'espère que vous aimerez.

- Je suis sûr que ce sera très bien, répondit le dieu du Tonnerre. Mes amis, dit-il en s'adressant aux autres, je vous invite à sortir, vous êtes attendus par mes parents au palais. »

Il prit affectueusement Jane par le bras, et commença à discuter avec les parents de cette dernière, ainsi qu'avec Darcy et Erik. Steve et les autres étaient autour de Pepper et Tony et les félicitaient pour le futur bébé. Emily était seule avec Loki et se tourna vers lui, gênée. Ce dernier l'était tout autant mais il en profita pour la regarder encore. Elle était vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise à manches bouffantes, le tout complété par une large ceinture qui mettait en valeur sa taille. Elle faisait de même de son côté, s'attardant sur les habits asgardiens du dieu de la Malice, dans les tons verts et argent. Ses angoisses de la veille s'étaient envolées à son contact et elle eut la confirmation qu'elle souhaitait vraiment le revoir.

« Est-ce que vous vous précipitez vers toutes les personnes pour les rattraper lorsqu'elles arrivent ? dit-elle pour engager la conversation en riant.

- Le voyage en Bifrost demande une grande maîtrise et concentration mentale. Je sais que c'est plus complexe pour les midgardiens. Et puis, je vous avais dit que je serai là bien avant votre arrivée, glissa-t-il malicieusement. »

Emily rougit à sa remarque et le sourire taquin de Loki s'élargit. Tentant de se reprendre, Emily allait prendre sa valise mais Loki fut plus rapide. Il attrapa la poignée et avant que la jeune femme ait le temps de comprendre, la valise disparut. Stupéfaite, elle regarda de tous côtés mais aucune trace de son sac de voyage. Elle regarda le dieu avec de grands yeux, ce dernier avait toujours un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de ma valise ? balbutia-t-elle.

- Je l'ai envoyé quelque part sur Asgard. Je ne sais pas où elle est, annonça-t-il en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Non sérieusement, elle est où ? J'espère que vous ne me l'avez pas perdue ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air affolé.

- Que contient votre valise pour que vous vous inquiétez autant ? demanda Loki en voulant la taquiner davantage.

- Mes vêtements, des affaires pour le mariage dont Jane aura besoin…

- Alors ce n'est pas grand-chose.

- Et un cadeau pour vous. »

Loki perdit son sourire, surpris. Emily semblait très sérieuse.

« Vous m'avez réellement fait un cadeau ?

- Oui, mais si vous avez égaré ma valise sur je ne sais quelle autre planète, dit-elle d'un air faux air peiné.

- J'ai téléporté vos affaires directement dans votre chambre. Vous n'aurez pas à les porter, expliqua-t-il. De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il, sa curiosité aiguisée.

- Ca, je ne vous le dirai pas, c'est une surprise, dit-elle les yeux brillants avec un sourire. Et ne vous amusez pas à jeter un sort pour en connaître le contenu.

- Je n'en connais pas.

- Mais vous en seriez capable, dit-elle d'un ton plein de malice.

- Dites ! Vous comptez laisser Emily planté dans le dôme encore longtemps ? On part ! dit Natasha d'un ton impatient en ressortant. »

Emily regarda et vit qu'ils étaient les derniers dans le Bifrost, à l'exception d'Heimdall. Ce dernier l'examinait attentivement et elle se sentit gênée par son regard doré et sa carrure imposante. Elle se retourna vers Loki.

« Je crois que nous devrions effectivement nous diriger vers le palais. Venez. »

Il escorta Emily vers la sortie, cette dernière eut le souffle coupé en apercevant pour la première fois la planète où vivait Loki. Elle se serait crue dans un paysage de la Terre du Milieu et à une époque lointaine. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Et voici Asgard, murmura Loki.

-Emily ! Viens ! s'impatienta Natasha alors qu'elle attendait près d'une calèche.

- J'arrive, dit-elle à l'attention de la Russe. Je suis vraiment vraiment heureuse de vous revoir, dit-elle à Loki d'un ton sérieux. »

Puis elle rejoignit Natasha qui la prit rapidement par le bras afin qu'elles montent dans une calèche avec Steve et Darcy. Thor, Jane et la petite Mary étaient déjà montés dans la première. Tony et Pepper s'installaient dans une autre avec Bruce qui discutait avec son ami Erik Selvig. Loki n'eut pas d'autres choix que de monter dans la dernière calèche où se trouvaient les parents de Jane et Clint qui avait la tête d'un homme constipé comme depuis plusieurs jours. Ce dernier jetait fréquemment des regards vers la calèche de derrière, où il voyait Natasha, Emily et Steve bavarder joyeusement mais également des regards noirs au dieu de la Malice comme s'il lui en voulait personnellement. Loki soupira, et laissa ses pensées errer, heureux d'avoir enfin la jeune femme à ses côtés.

* * *

Emily avait regardé avec de grands yeux de tous côtés pendant tout le trajet. Elle se sentait comme une enfant qui avait pénétré dans un royaume enchanté. Elle n'aurait même pas été surprise si des fées avaient surgi des fleurs. Rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle connaissait sur Terre. Darcy avait le même regard, faisant quelques commentaires sur la beauté des Asgardiens au passage. En effet, le peuple devant toute cette agitation s'était précipité sur les bords de la route principale et criait joyeusement, accueillant avec honneur la future reine. Emily examinait les maisons et les tenues des habitants avec attention, c'était magique.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à son arrivée devant le palais. Elle réalisa seulement à cet instant qu'elle allait être présentée au roi et à la reine, et bien qu'elle était invitée, elle songeait qu'elle n'était qu'une connaissance de Thor et de Loki. Elle se sentait comme une intruse. Tout le monde descendit des calèches, Pepper en râlant après de Tony qui avait constamment peur qu'elle tombe, et pénétra à l'intérieur. Des gardes les escortaient jusqu'à une grande salle où sur une sorte d'estrade étaient disposés deux trônes. Trônes où se tenaient Odin et Frigga. Ces derniers se levèrent lorsque tout le monde se tint en ligne droite et s'inclina devant eux.

« Chers Midgardiens, bienvenue à Asgard, déclara le Père-de-Toute-Chose. En tant que roi, je suis très heureux d'avoir des représentants de votre planète, que ce soit dans des périodes de joie, comme celle que nous allons bientôt vivre, ou dans des temps plus troublés comme celui que nous connaissons actuellement. En tant que père, je suis comblé par l'amitié et l'amour que vous portez à mon fils et à ma future fille, dit-il en s'adressant à Jane qui sourit.

- Père, je vous présente les parents de Jane et sa petite sœur, Mary, dit Thor en prenant la parole. »

Les parents de Jane s'avancèrent et balbutièrent quelques mots tandis que Mary fit une belle révérence, comme elle le voyait dans ses dessins animés. Thor présenta ensuite Erik et Darcy, précisant combien il était reconnaissant de leur aide puis il introduisit Pepper, Tony bombant le torse de fierté. Odin échangeait quelques paroles avec chaque nouvel arrivant. Emily contemplait la salle pendant ce temps, son regard attiré par tous les recoins de la pièce.

« … et voici Emily Coulson, la fille de Coul. »

Emily sursauta en entendant son nom et s'approcha pour faire une révérence, le cœur battant. A l'annonce de Thor, le regard d'Odin semblait avoir changé. Quant à la reine, elle s'était redressée sur son siège et la dévisageait à présent.

« Emily Coulson, bienvenue à Asgard, annonça le roi.

- Merci de votre accueil.

- Mon fils m'a dit que vous avez également travaillé pour cet évènement. Soyez remerciée pour votre aide.

- Je voulais faire plaisir à mes amis et exaucer leur souhait.

- Vous avez connu des moments difficiles. Même sachez que même dans les moments les plus sombres, il y a toujours un bonheur qui nous attend quelque part. Même s'il n'a pas forcément la forme à laquelle on s'attend. »

Le Père-de-Toute-Chose l'observait avec encore plus de concentration de son seul œil valide. Emily crut même entendre sa voix intérieument. « _Ne laissez pas les doutes vous tourmenter_ ». Loki ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, encore plus nerveux qu'elle, espérant que son père n'allait pas l'effrayer. La reine regarda son fils, fière de connaître la personne qui avait tant contribué à sa rédemption. Loki s'en aperçut et la reine hocha lentement la tête, comme pour approuver. Il expira profondément, soulagé.

Le roi leur proposa ensuite de rejoindre leurs chambres, en attendant le banquet du soir. La reine prit ensuite la parole pour dire qu'elle retrouverait Jane et Emily une demi-heure plus tard pour discuter de la cérémonie dans son intégralité. Chacun fut conduit à ses appartements. Emily perdit de vue Loki tandis qu'un Asgardien la conduisait à travers un dédale de couloirs tel qu'elle n'en n'avait encore jamais connu. C'était pire que la tour Stark pour s'y perdre. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, et Emily retint un hoquet de surprise en entrant. La pièce était immense et lumineuse. Un gigantesque lit à baldaquins fait d'un bois très ancien trônait au milieu, tandis qu'un secrétaire était placé non loin de là. Une armoire fait du même bois était placée dans un coin. Quand à la salle de bains, elle était équipée d'une baignoire qui pourrait être considérée comme une piscine. Mais ce fut la vue qui happa Emily. Elle sortit à l'extérieur sur le balcon, contemplant le paysage. C'était une multitude d'arbres et de fleurs colorées, avec quelques maisonnées au loin. Bien après, elle distinguait ce qu'elle aurait nommé forêt sur Terre. Le ciel était paré de ses plus belles couleurs.

Emily revint ensuite à l'intérieur et découvrit, soulagée sa valise. Aucun objet n'y manquait. Elle prit le temps de défaire ses vêtements et de les ranger soigneusement dans la penderie, faisant très attention à sa robe pour le mariage. Elle avait eu un mal fou à la trouver, heureusement que Pepper, Jane et Natasha étaient avec elle pour la conseiller, elle angoissait à l'idée de ne pas avoir une tenue correcte pour un mariage asgardien. Elle s'était sentie mal en voyant tout le monde porter des robes ici mais elle se rappelait que Loki avait dit que les Asgardiennes ne portaient rien de masculin. Elle termina de ranger les affaires qu'elle avait apporté pour Jane lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Emily s'empressa d'aller ouvrir et s'interrompit dans son geste. Loki se tenait sur le seuil.

« Bienvenue à Asgard, Emily Coulson, murmura-t-il. »

* * *

_Je ne vous raconte pas la pression que j'ai en vous présentant ce chapitre. J'espère tellement qu'il sera à l'image que vous vous êtes faites de la rencontre Emily/Loki. Et pour celles qui pensent qu'il n'y en avait pas assez, il y avait une dizaine de paires d'yeux qui les dévisageaient les pauvres ! La suite sera au prochain chapitre ! Alors les réactions d'Emily et Loki vous ont-elles plu ? Quel cadeau Emily va-t-elle offrir à Loki ? Je vous dis à bientôt, et vous connaissez mon péché mignon (ça commence par re et ça se terminer par views XD) !_


	13. Chapter 13: Premiers instants sur Asgard

_Coucou ! _

_Avec un léger retard, voici la suite des fameuses retrouvailles entre Emily et Loki !_

_Je suis toujours aussi comblée par vos retours, vraiment, je suis extrêmement chanceuse de vous avoir, chères fidèles lectrices. Alors encore un grand merci ! Je suis super heureuse que le dernier chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Sans faire davantage de blablas, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_A __**Lylau**__ : Merci pour ta review (et un Loki attentif et tout gentil^^) ! Oh moi aussi j'ai failli verser ma petite larme à la lecture de ta review ! Je suis contente si la petite Mary te plaît !_

_A __**Loki26300**__ : 3 reviews ? Ça mérite 3 Loki ! Oh je ne m'y attendais pas ! Bon, j'espère satisfaire ton impatience (je peux avoir le numéro de Loki, stp ? :-p)_

_Merci à mes très fidèles revieweuses et les nouvelles, mes followeuses et toutes celles qui lisent cette histoire._

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (sauf ma OC Emily Coulson, ainsi que l'agent Jeremy Donovan, et Vanessa)._

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Premiers instants sur Asgard.

Emily n'osait plus rien dire. Elle ne pensait pas se retrouver aussi vite face à Loki. Ce dernier finit par avoir une expression amusée.

« Vous comptez rester ainsi jusqu'au mariage ?

- Est-ce que je dois descendre maintenant ?

- Non, je venais juste m'assurer que vous aviez bien retrouvé vos bagages. Il ne vous manque rien j'espère ? ajouta-t-il taquin.

- Très amusant ! Non, fort heureusement j'ai tout. Est-ce que vous êtes venu pour votre cadeau ? dit-elle en laissant entrer Loki.

- Je confesse que je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous m'avez offert. Mais je venais m'assurer que vous étiez bien installée. Votre chambre vous plaît ?

- Beaucoup ! C'est beau et la vue est magnifique.

- J'ai demandé à ce que vous soyez de ce côté du palais. C'est calme et vous pouvez facilement accéder aux jardins en descendant les escaliers au bout du couloir.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, répondit Emily. Merci.

- Je tiens à ce que vous vous sentiez bien ici, ajouta Loki sérieux.

- Mon séjour a plutôt bien commencé, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

- Plutôt ?

- J'étais tellement préoccupée par le mariage que j'en avais oublié vos parents… Enfin adoptifs, expliqua Emily en se reprenant immédiatement, ne sachant comment Loki pourrait réagir à ce sujet.

- Vous vous en êtes très bien sortie, la rassura le dieu de la Malice.

- Vous voulez plutôt dire gauche et empruntée ! Je n'ai même pas été capable de les appeler « Vos majestés ». Ce n'est pas très poli, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers une table où se trouvait un bouquet de fleurs.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de les appeler ainsi. Odin a un titre plus important, on le nomme le Père-de-Toute-Chose, expliqua-t-il en la rejoignant.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

- Qu'il est à l'origine de tout, c'est lui qui est maître de l'harmonie des 9 Royaumes.

- Est-ce que je dois vous appeler « Mon prince » ? demanda Emily taquine en jouant avec une des fleurs.

- Pas nécessairement mais si vous insistez… »

Emily regarda Loki et se mit à rire, bientôt rejointe par lui. Ce dernier s'arrêta et effleura de sa main le bouquet. La composition florale s'irradia progressivement et les fleurs, pourtant déjà très belles, semblaient encore plus somptueuses, les couleurs plus intenses. La magie se propagea jusqu'à la fleur que tenait Emily. La jeune femme tourna son regard vers Loki, amusé. Elle lui rendit son sourire et stupidement elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle se ressaisit.

« Bon, vous êtes prêt à voir votre cadeau ?

- Depuis le temps que vous m'en parlez !

- Asseyez-vous, je vais le chercher. »

Emily quitta la table pour se diriger vers l'armoire en bois, tandis que Loki s'installa au bord du lit. La jeune femme revint avec un petit paquet, embarrassée à présent en le lui tendant.

« Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira, dit-elle en s'asseyant à sa droite.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligée.

- Je voulais vous ramener quelque chose mais de personnel, alors… »

Loki ouvrit le paquet et en sortit un carnet de taille moyenne. Intrigué, il tourna la première page et s'interrompit. C'était la même image d'Emily dans cet endroit où elle s'était réfugiée après la bataille. Il tourna ensuite la deuxième page, et il s'agissait d'une autre image, Emily regardant le paysage. La suivante représentait la jeune femme à la patinoire faisant une pirouette. Il reporta son regard vers Emily qui attendait anxieuse sa réaction.

« Je pensais que peut-être vous aimeriez avoir d'autres photos, expliqua-t-elle. Mais si vous n'aimez pas…

- C'est parfait. Merci, murmura Loki touché par son geste. »

Emily s'autorisa à respirer, soulagée de sa réaction.

« Vous étiez si anxieuse ?

- J'ignorais comment vous le prendriez. Après tout, peut-être que vous auriez préféré une reproduction miniature de la tour Stark, ajouta-t-elle avec humour.

- Je préfère vous avoir près de moi, même si ce n'est qu'une reproduction plutôt qu'un souvenir de l'homme de métal.

- Tony m'a dit que votre magie a permis de faire fonctionner l'armure.

- On m'a aimablement demandé d'apporter mon aide dans cette affaire, répondit Loki d'un ton ironique. Et vous, vous allez devoir jouer à la nourrice d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté.

- Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Je veux bien donner un coup de main à Pepper pendant que Tony est absent mais pour les couches et le reste, c'est lui qui devra s'en charger ! rétorqua Emily horrifiée. »

Loki éclata de rire pendant qu'il tournait les pages de l'album photo. Il s'arrêta.

« L'agent Donovan ? dit-il en voyant l'agent un air désespéré sur le visage.

- J'ai voulu prendre une photo souvenir dans son costume sali par la poussière. Si vous l'aviez entendu, il n'a pas arrêté de se plaindre et il avait peur de sa mule, dit Emily en riant.

- J'aurai bien aimé l'entendre. Votre amie a-t-elle réussi à le séduire ?

- Vanessa va essayer de le coincer au manoir pendant le mariage. Elle passera à l'improviste en prétextant s'inquiéter pour moi. Je crois qu'elle a prévu une tenue qui devrait le faire réagir.

- Votre amie ne manque pas de ressources !

- Il en faut plus que ça pour décourager Vanessa ! Plus quelque chose lui est inaccessible, plus elle va s'accrocher. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez elle, sa ténacité.

- Vous aussi vous avez des ressources, fit remarquer Loki. »

Pour toute réponse, Emily se contenta de sourire. Loki tourna encore quelques pages, commentant les photos. Certaines étaient d'Emily, comme son emménagement dans son nouvel appartement, ou des Avengers.

« Stark avec un lapin géant?

- Depuis qu'il sait qu'il va être papa, il a commencé une collection de peluches à un point qu'il faudrait une pièce exprès pour ça ! Il joue même avec. J'ai pris cette photo à son insu, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait la plaisanterie un peu facile envers vous. Vous pourrez toujours le faire taire s'il venait à recommencer. Vous ne lui dites pas que ça vient de moi ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Je vous le promets, répondit Loki. Emily, merci. Sincèrement, c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu.

- Je suis très contente si ça vous plaît.

- Mais je préfère vous avoir en face de moi. »

Emily retint sa respiration tandis que Loki la dévisageait comme dans le Bifrost. Il effleura son visage en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés en place. Tout doucement il se pencha vers elle. Emily ferma les yeux…

« Emily ? La reine t'attend dans le grand hall pour les préparatifs, dit Steve de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Heu… J'arrive ! dit Emily en se redressant brusquement tandis que Loki maudissait le soldat. Pars avant moi, je te rejoindrai !

- Tu en es sûre ? Tu ne vas pas forcément trouver le chemin.

- Oui, certaine !

- Je t'attends à l'étage en dessous. Prends le couloir sur ta gauche.

- C'est gentil, merci Steve. »

Emily regarda Loki mais le moment était passé. Le dieu de la Malice finit par déclarer.

« Je crois que vous êtes attendue.

- Il va bien falloir. Il y a un mariage à préparer. Je ne peux pas rester ici dans la chambre indéfiniment.

- J'avoue que personnellement je ne serais pas contre… »

Emily rougit fortement à l'allusion du dieu. Elle finit par se relever.

« Je compte sur vous pour me faire visiter Asgard. J'ai vraiment envie de découvrir votre royaume.

- Vous n'avez même pas besoin de me le rappeler. Cela fait partie de mes devoirs de prince, déclara Loki en se redressant. Vous allez aimer votre séjour à Asgard Emily.

- Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous vis-à-vis de tout ça ? Avec le mariage, la guerre…

- Je n'ai qu'une raison qui me fait tenir, murmura Loki en la regardant. »

Emily ressentit une forte gêne et n'osa rien répondre. Loki l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit, non sans vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages. Il se tourna vers Emily.

« Je vous retrouve plus tard.

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure. »

Loki prit la main d'Emily et lui fit un baisemain. Cette dernière lui sourit et s'engagea dans le couloir en se retournant pour lui faire un petit signe. Elle disparut ensuite du champ de vision du dieu de la Malice. Loki reporta son regard sur l'album qu'il tenait dans les mains. Elle lui manquait déjà.

* * *

Emily descendit les étages, anxieuse à l'idée de rencontrer la reine (et accessoirement mère adoptive de Loki). S'empêchant de penser à Loki, elle retrouva Jane et Frigga.

« Emily Coulson, je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance, déclara la reine.

- Votre majesté, dit Emily en s'inclinant.

- Bienvenue à Asgard. J'espère que votre séjour sera fort agréable parmi nous.

- J'en suis persuadée et je vous remercie pour votre invitation.

- Vous avez contribué à la préparation du mariage de mon fils et de ma future fille, expliqua Frigga en adressant un sourire à Jane. Et vous êtes une amie proche de mon fils, souligna-t-elle.

- Emily a été très gentille en acceptant ma demande, dit Jane. Même si je vous suis reconnaissante de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, dit-elle en s'excusant auprès de la reine.

- Je comprends également votre envie mon enfant, la rassura Frigga.

- Comment va se dérouler la cérémonie ? demanda Emily. Jane m'en a parlé dans les grandes lignes mais je voudrais une explication plus détaillée.

- Je vais vous montrer. Suivez-moi. »

Pendant deux heures, Frigga, Jane et Emily parcoururent le palais, en évoquant les moindres détails concernant la cérémonie et la soirée. Elles terminèrent par une dernière séance d'essayage de la robe de mariée pour Jane, la tenue de demoiselle d'honneur pour Darcy et la petite robe de princesse pour Mary qui tournait en se regardant dans la glace. Tandis que les demoiselles jouaient les mannequins, Emily examinait de plus près la parure qui ornerait les cheveux de Jane, satisfaite que sa demande soit exaucée. Frigga s'approcha d'elle.

« Les joyaux bleus ne sont pas les plus répandus dans la cour mais nous avons réussi à en obtenir de la part d' Álfheim, même si Asgard a connu un refus de leur part concernant la guerre.

- C'est une tradition chez nous d'avoir quelque chose de bleu le jour du mariage. Cela peut sembler insignifiant mais je pense que Jane y est sensible. Je sais qu'elle voulait que son mariage ressemble à celui de ses parents.

- C'est une bonne initiative. »

Emily reposa la parure. Frigga continuait de la dévisager.

« Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste voulu…

- Je parlais de mon autre fils. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Il a changé, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi attaché à quelqu'un.

- Je ne sais pas si je mérite vos remerciements.

- Votre force de caractère, votre détermination et votre intérêt pour lui l'ont poussé à se poser les bonnes questions. Oui, vous êtes la raison de sa rédemption. Ni moi, ni Odin, ni Thor n'ont pu l'aider comme vous l'avez fait.

- Vous vous trompez, balbutia Emily très gênée.

- Emily, regarde ! »

Jane appela la jeune femme qui se tourna vers elle pour admirer la somptueuse robe de mariée dont elle était vêtue. Jane rayonnait, elle était magnifique, et ce n'était rien comparé au grand jour, une fois coiffée et maquillée. Mary se précipita vers sa grande sœur pour la complimenter tandis que Darcy s'exclamait sur le bustier, qui avait réclamé des heures de travail de la part des couturières. Frigga se dirigea vers l'une d'entre elles:

« Il faudrait redresser la traîne un peu plus près… »

Emily était loin de ces préoccupations matérielles. La reconnaissance de la reine, ainsi que les paroles de Loki la troublaient bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

* * *

Après cet après-midi chargée, Emily retournait dans sa chambre. Les représentants des 9 Royaumes ne tarderaient pas à arriver et elle devait se préparer pour le banquet, sachant que Natasha passerait. Elle pensait qu'avec son expérience de la tour Stark elle retrouverait facilement le chemin. Il n'en était rien. Emily se perdit dans le dédale de couloirs, se retrouvant une fois dans les cuisines, une autre dans une pièce éclairée simplement par un feu gigantesque et qui ne la rassura pas. Elle commençait à s'agacer, sachant qu'elle allait être en retard quant au détour d'un couloir elle rencontra Clint. Elle se dirigea vers lui, soulagée de reconnaître quelqu'un :

« Ah Clint ! Pourriez-vous me dire où sont les chambres ? Je me suis perdue et…

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre vous et Natasha ? demanda l'archer abruptement.

- Pardon ? demanda Emily interloquée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Natasha ? Elle n'est plus comme avant. Elle n'aurait jamais appréciée les mariages, les robes et compagnie ! Elle n'était pas si proche de vous avant !

- Pourquoi vous m'agressez ainsi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

- Natasha ne me parle plus. Elle m'évite et à chaque fois, elle est avec vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour qu'elle change ? dit Clint en s'approchant menaçant.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Emily ? demanda Loki en apparaissant au même moment.

- Vous, ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! rétorqua l'archer.

- Serait-ce des menaces, agent Barton ?

- Stop, ça suffit ! Clint, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui vous prend mais je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui se passe entre vous et Natasha. Si vous voulez tout savoir, le problème vient plutôt de vous ! Alors creusez-vous la tête pour savoir ce que vous lui avez fait ! Et parlez-lui directement ! Moi je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça !»

En colère, Emily quitta l'archer et Loki et prit la direction opposée. Elle n'avait jamais eu une relation très proche avec l'agent mais qu'il la tienne responsable de la situation alors que c'était lui qui s'était comporté en parfait crétin ! Elle insultait intérieurement Barton de noms d'oiseaux quand quelqu'un la saisit par le bras. Emily se retourna, furieuse.

« Ca ne vous…

- Si vous souhaitiez regagner les chambres, c'est de l'autre côté, dit Loki taquin. A moins que vous ne préfériez celle de mes parents, dans ce cas vous êtes dans la bonne direction. »

Emily rougit fortement devant sa gaffe. Loki reprit la parole.

« Je vais vous reconduire à votre chambre.

- Comment saviez-vous que j'étais ici ? demanda Emily alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir en sens inverse.

- Je connais ce palais depuis longtemps, je sais que l'on peut facilement s'y perdre. Je me disais que vous auriez probablement besoin d'un guide.

- D'abord le Bifrost, ensuite le palais. Vous êtes devin ?

- Seulement magicien et aussi attentif envers vous, miss Coulson. Mais qu'avez-vous fait à l'agent Barton pour qu'il s'en prenne à vous ?

- Ne m'en parlez pas ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il me reproche ses problèmes de relation avec Natasha. En plus, c'est le seul fautif dans l'histoire.

- J'ai perçu un froid entre eux. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler. Natasha s'est rapprochée de moi parce qu'elle se sentait seule. Clint n'a pas été correct vis-à-vis d'elle, et il ne voit pas d'où vient le problème. Seulement ils sont tous les deux butés et aucun d'entre eux ne fait le premier pas.

- Et vous, que feriez-vous ?

- Je préfère ne pas m'imaginer dans cette situation. J'ai mes propres problèmes à gérer, dit-elle plus sérieuse.

- Comment s'annonce le mariage ? interrogea Loki pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Grandiose. J'ai hâte d'y être ! dit Emily d'un air surexcitée. Jane sera magnifique.

- Je suis impatient de vous voir dans votre robe. Est-ce qu'elle sera semblable à celle que vous portiez à l'inauguration de la tour Stark ?

- Surprise, répondit Emily d'un air énigmatique. »

Loki s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Emily.

« Vous voici à votre chambre.

- Merci Loki, je crois que je serais encore en train de chercher sans votre aide.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, miss Coulson.

- Emily ! »

Natasha remontait le couloir, tenant un cintre et une robe. Loki maudit intérieurement tous ces Avengers qui apparaissaient aux quatre coins du palais. Il se tourna vers Emily.

« Je vous retrouve plus tard. Soyez à l'heure, je vous attends. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il fit demi-tour passant devant la Russe. Natasha s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Emily.

« Je vois que les retrouvailles ont l'air de bien se passer.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, soupira la jeune femme. »

* * *

Loki repartait de sa chambre après s'être préparé pour le banquet du soir. Il n'appréciait pas tellement de devoir rencontrer certains des représentants de 9 Royaumes, en particulier le Jotun. La surveillance était renforcée sur Asgard. Il atteignit la salle de réception quand Thor s'approcha de lui, l'air paniqué.

« Petit frère j'ai besoin de ton aide, murmura-t-il en l'éloignant de la foule.

- A quel sujet ? Je te signale que je t'aide beaucoup en ce moment ! répliqua Loki, mécontent de ne pas rejoindre Emily.

- Jane a été emballée par une idée d'Emily et veut absolument la réaliser pour le mariage.

- Et laquelle ?

- Les mariés doivent ouvrir le bal. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été doué en danse.

- Et en quoi suis-je concerné ? Tu ne veux pas que je prenne ta place quand même, c'est toi qui tiens à te marier !

- Loki, il faut que tu m'apprennes à danser pour demain soir. »

* * *

_J'espère que ces premiers instants sur Asgard vous auront plu. Décidemment Emily et Loki ne peuvent pas passer un moment sans être interrompus ! Alors d'après vous qui sera le prochain Avenger à s'immiscer entre eux ? Qu'avez-vous pensé du cadeau d'Emily ? Loki va-t-il lui faire un cadeau ? Clint va-t-il enfin comprendre et reparler à Natasha ? Thor saura-t-il danser le jour de son mariage? Je vous dis à bientôt et comme toujours, pensez à la petite review ! !_


End file.
